Skrotenie Tichošľapa
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Aj nemožné je možné alebo Ako sa jeden nepoučiteľný Sirius Black chytil do pasce lásky.
1. Info na úvod

**Poznámka autora**

 **Ako vidíte, neumrela som! :D Po krátkej pauze a po skončení Malfoy Problem som späť s novým príbehom z HP sveta. Neviem, či sa vám to bude páčiť, ale budem rada za každé čítanie či review ;) Bude to z obdobia Záškodníkov, čiže pred Harrym, ale nebude to o jeho rodičoch, teda, nebudú hlavné postavy a bude to podobne ako MP z dvoch pohľadov, ale teraz jedna kapitola- jeden pohľad. Časti by sa mali začínať citátmi, ktoré dajú akú- takú predstavu, čo sa stane, ale neviem, či sa mi podarí nájsť ten správny ku každej kapitole, takže to keď tak potom ignorujte ;) Uverejňovať začnem niekedy koncom augusta (presný dátum ešte neviem) a tu máte taká malá info o čom to bude ;)**

Siriusa Blacka netreba nikomu obzvlášť predstavovať. Obľúbený Zášodník bol po celom Rokforte známy tým, že so svojimi priateľmi vystrájali jeden žartík za druhým. Realita šiesteho ročníka je však úplne iná a nechválne známy rokfortský rebel zažíva niečo, o čom sa mu celých tých šesť rokov ani len nesnívalo- nudu. A dôvod je jednoduchý- jeho priatelia sa zbláznili! James má plnú hlavu Lily Evansovej, ktorá však jeho sympatie nezdieľa; Remus má priveľa starostí so svojím malým chlpatým problémom a Peter je ešte divnejší než obyčajne. Zdá sa, že Sirius má pred sebou ťažký rok...

Lenže vtedy načakane nachádza novú zábavu v podobe Lilinej naj priateľky, Aurory Wallisovej. Spoločne sa dohodnú, že dajú Jamesa a Lily dokopy, lenže Sirius robí pravý opak a popritom sa snaží vyhrať stávku so sebou samým, že sa doňho Aurora zamiluje. Zásadová a rozumná Rory však nie je taká hlúpa, aby podľahla hoci atraktívnemu, no nezodpovednému a arogantnému Siriusovi a pomaly hrozí, že jeho malá hra sa obráti proti nemu.

No v čase, keď Voldemortova moc rastie a žiadny čarodejník či mukel nie je v bezpečí, nie je miesto na lásku.

 **Tak, asi nejako takto by to malo vyzerať, čo na to vravíte? ;) Ešte uvidíme, či to vôbec budem mať trpezlivosť dokončiť, ale rada by som vedela, či o takýto príbeh stojíte :3**

 **Love, Alex 3**

**Strana 1**


	2. 1 Sirius

**Poznámka autora**

 **Keď ste si ma upiekli, tak si ma aj zjedzte! Alebo v tomto prípade, chceli ste to, tak to máte mať :D Oficiálne tu máme prvú kapitolu novej fanfiction. A ja s ňou nemôžem byť viac nespokojná -_- Začiatky sú vždy také suchšie a tento je asi najhorší. Kapča je krátke, je to vlastne len taký úvod do deja a predstavenie postáv. No nič, zhodnotíte sami a ja budem veľmi rada, ak mi dáte vedieť, čo si o tom myslíte a či mám pokračovať ;)**

Sirius

„ _Ni_ _e je na svete nič horšie než nenávidený domov. Byť nešťastný v styku s inými ľuďmi je prirodzené, ale byť nešťastný doma, prirodzené nie je." (Blaise Pascal)_

Dodnes si pamätám svoju úplne prvú návštevu Potterovcov. Bolo to v lete po prvom ročníku na Rokforte, mal som dvanásť a mama ma najprv nikam nechcela pustiť. Až potom, čo som ju uistil, že môj priateľ je čistokrvný, trochu som to však prifarbil, mi dovolila ísť. Rozdiel medzi mojou a Jamesovou rodinou bol taký obrovský a prekvapivý, až som mal najprv pocit, že som sa ocitol v nejakom sne.

Ich dom bol veľký, ako aj náš, ale hýril farbami, bol dobre udržiavaný a na stenách viseli rodinné fotky, nie odťaté hlavy domácich škriatkov. To bol ďalší rozdiel- žiadneho nemali. Bol som rád, že sa nemusím obávať ďalšieho Kreachera, ktorý mi bude behať za zadkom a donášať na mňa rodičom, keď má podozrenie, že robím niečo v rozpore s postavením a presvedčeniami mojej rodiny.

Pán a pani Potterovci boli veľmi milí ľudia, láskaví a veselí, prijali ma vo svojom dome s radosťou a za tie roky, čo sa s Jamesom priatelíme, ma začali brať ako druhého syna. Preto, keď som sa o štyri roky zbalil a ušiel z toho pekla, ktoré som nazýval domovom, pretože som nikoho z nich nemohol už ani cítiť, hneď som vedel kam mám ísť. Nielen oni ma brali ako svojho syna, aj ja som ich vnímal ako svoju druhú, oveľa lepšiu, rodinu.

Pod rúškom zapadajúceho slnka, ktoré hýrilo farbami vo všetkých odtieňoch žltej, oranžovej a ružovej, takže to vyzeralo akoby celé nebo vzbĺklo ohňom, som prišiel k ich domu na západe Londýna a zaklopal na dvere. Z druhej strany som počul nejaký hrmot a vravu. Celý som sa triasol od nervozity a strachu. Čo ak ma neprijmú? Čo ak ma prinútia vrátiť sa k tým krvou posadnutým ľudom, ktorých sa hanbím nazývať svojimi rodičmi? Predstava života na úteku stráveného všelijakými dobrodružstvami bola lákavá, ale nie v dnešnej dobe. Nie, keď ste šestnásťročný chalan bez ukončeného vzdelania a vonku sa potulujú celé stáda smrťožrútov. Dokonca ani ja som nebol taký ľahkovážny, aby som si s nimi začal.

Dvere predo mnou sa otvorili a predo mnou stál James a nasadzoval si svoje okrúhle okuliare. Nasadil si ich a keď ma uvidel, prekvapene zažmurkal a radšej si aj pretrel oči akoby čakal, že potom zmiznem ako halucinácia.

„Sirius?" oslovil ma.

Kývol som mu. „Čau, James."

„Čo tu robíš? Myslel som, že prídeš aj s Námesačníkom a Červochvostom na konci leta, aby sme si užili posledné slobodné dni," nadhodil.

„Ja viem a mrzí ma to, ale..." Vzdychol som si. „Ja to tam už nevydržím. Nezvládnem ich už viac počúvať, tie ich sprosté reči o krvi a pôvode, o ich nenávisti k muklom a ich obdiv k dielu Veď- Vieš- Koho. Nebaví ma byť tým jediným normálnym v dome a stále kvôli tomu počúvať ich výčitky, nebaví ma byť tým nepodareným synom."

James ma počastoval chápavým pohľadom. Aj keď som o domove a svojej rodine nerozprával rád, mal predstavu ako to u nás doma vyzerá.

„Poď dnu," pokynul mi. Pokýval som mu hlavou na znak vďaky a meravo vošiel dnu. Popravil som si plecniak na pleci a rozhliadol sa po ich vstupnej chodbe. Viselo tam zrkadlo odkiaľ na mňa hľadela moja bledá tvár orámovaná po plecia dlhými, čiernymi vlasmi, vedľa nej bola stará fotka malého Jamesa a jeho postarších rodičov. Potom tam bol už len botník, kvetináč s ľaliami a dvoje dverí vedúcich do kuchyne a enormnej obývačky.

Jeho rodičia sedeli v kuchyni a podľa všetkého som ich vyrušil pri rodinnej večery. Zahanbene som zostal stáť vedľa Jamesa a pohrával sa s batohom.

„Ach, Sirius, vitaj, chlapče, vitaj," láskavo ma privítala pani Potterová. Krátke čierne vlasy mala upravené do lokní a na sebe mala ešte stále zásteru. Modré oči sa smiali, kým kráčala ku mne, aby ma pobozkala na obe líca. Aj pán Potter vstal od stola a podišiel ku mne s natiahnutou pravačkou.

„Rád ťa zase vidím, Sirius," potriasol mi rukou.

„Aj ja vás, pane," odvetil som. „Prepáčte, že vás ruším pri večeri, nevedel som."

Ani som nevedel ako, už som aj sedel za stolom a predo mnou si hovel tanier plný voňavej a teplej domácej hovädziny. Pani Potterová sa na mňa povzbudivo usmiala a ja som nemal to srdce, ani žalúdok, aby som ju odmietol. Vzal som do ruky vidličku a kúsok si odjedol.

James sa hodil na stoličku vedľa mňa a vyhlásil: „Mami, oci, Sirius utiekol z domu."

Skoro mi zabehlo a vyčítavo som sa obzrel na svojho najlepšieho priateľa. Toto nebola vhodná doba ani spôsob ako ich o tom informovať. James si z môjho vražedného pohľadu nič nerobil a vidličkou sa hral so svojimi zemiakmi.

„Je to pravda, zlatko?" vľúdne sa spýtala Jamesova mama a dotkla sa mojej ruky. Trochu som sa mykol; moja mama sa ma dotýkala len vtedy, keď ma chcela karhavo plesknúť. Prikývol som na súhlas a manželia si vymenili pohľady.

„Neprišiel som vás žiadať o nocľah, sám viem, že na to nemám právo," rýchlo som vysvetľoval. „Prišiel som sem, lebo...lebo som nevedel kam inam ísť, ale čochvíľa pôjdem."

„Nezmysel," vyhlásila pani Potterová. „Kam by si šiel, prosím ťa? U nás doma budeš vždy vítaný, Sirius."

Dovolili mi zostať a prespávať v Jamesovej veľkej izbe na poschodí. Hneď po večeri ma tam odtiahol, aby mi niečo ukázal. Spod vankúša vytiahol pokrčený kus papiera a so širokým úsmevom mi ho otrčil.

„Čítaj." Zhodil som ruksak na zem a rozložil pergamen. Bol písaný úhľadným dievčenským písmom a mne netrvalo dlho, kým som si uvedomil, kto je odosielateľom.

„Ty si písal Lily Evansovej?!" vyhŕkol som, keď som si prečítal jej slová, aby jej už viackrát nepísal. James sa iba hlúpo ceril a pokiaľ si mám tipnúť, bol v siedmom nebi.

List som si pozorne prečítal, Evansová v ňom prevažne písala koľko problémov jej jeho list narobil, keďže jej rodina sú muklovia a na soviu poštu nie sú zvyknutí, a vrátil ho späť Jamesovi. Ten ho pobozkal a odložil späť pod vankúš.

„Videl si to, podpísala sa tvoja Lily," tešil sa, „ _tvoja!_ "

„Paroháč, ty si do tej Evansovej až po uši!"

„Aaaach, je taká úžasná," rozplýval sa s tým typickým zasneným leskom v očiach. Vážne som sa začínal báť o duševné zdravie môjho najlepšieho priateľa.

„Hej, až na fakt, že ťa neznáša," pripomenul som mu.

Vedela to už celá škola, že James Potter je zbláznený do Lily Evansovej, ale ona o jeho náklonnosť nestála, možno aj preto, že zakaždým, keď sa na ňu snažil zapôsobiť z toho vyšiel ako úplný idiot. Ale jednoznačne sa na tom dalo dobre zabaviť. James si voľačo zahundral popod nos a ja som si nemohol pomôcť a vybuchol som do smiechu. Užíval som si, že som v dobrej nálade a nemusím viac myslieť na svoju „podarenú" rodinku. Teraz som bol súčasťou tej novej a stokrát lepšej. 

**Strana 3**


	3. 2 Aurora

**Poznámka autora**

 **V prvom rada sa vám chce hlboko ospravedlniť za to, že som sa tak dlho neozvala a nepridala kapitoly. Nebol veľmi čas, pri všetkom tom učení, v septembri som ešte aj cestovala do zahraničia a akosi sa to všetko nakopilo :/ Mrzí ma, že som na vás zanevrela a ak ste aj vy na mňa, tak sa hnevať nebudem, pretože je to iba moja vina ;) No veľmi dúfam, že sa tu nájde aspoň jeden človiečik, ktorý sa rád vráti späť k ST a teda aj konečne predstaveniu hlavnej hrdinky Aurory ;) Aby som vám vynahradila mesiac čakania, pridávam kapitoly a zajtra bude možno ešte jedna ;) Enjoy!**

„ _Chcel som nájsť miesto, kde sa predtým všetkým ukryjem, kde by ma nočné mory a realita nemohli nájsť. Pre mňa, bolo to miesto vždy v knihe." (Kami Garcia)_

Jediná vec, ktorú som na lete mala rada, bol náš každoročný rodinný výlet na chatu v Eghame, neďaleko Londýna. Vždy, začiatkom augusta, keď dali otcovi voľno na Ministerstve, sme spolu s mamou a Winifred, našou domácou, odišli autom do Eghamu, kde pri lese stál drevený rodinný dom, ktorý kedysi patril mojim prastarým rodičom. Cestou v aute som si čítala Žiarenie, novinku od muklovského autora Stephena Kinga. To bola ďalšia jediná vec, ktorú som mala rada, mala som čas na čítanie kníh.

Inak som sa už nevedela dočkať prvého septembra, kedy sa konečne vrátim do môjho milovaného Rokfortu a stretnem sa so všetkými svojimi priateľmi. S Lily som si písala listy, muklovskou poštou, pretože jej trápna sestra Petunia vždy začne vyšilovať, keď uvidí sovu alebo čosi iné z čarodejníckeho sveta, ale s Marlene a Sybil som veľmi v kontakte nebola, pretože odišli kamsi na prázdniny.

Otec zaparkoval auto na príjazdovej štrkovej ceste a ja spolu s Freddie sme vystúpili a vyložili svoju batožinu. Freddie som poznala v podstate celý svoj život, pomáhala mame odkedy som sa narodila, pretože otec býval doma veľmi málo a ona mala od pôrodu nalomené zdravie. Keď som trochu povyrástla, pomáhala som jej so starostlivosťou o mamu, ale keďže som teraz väčšinou na Rokforte, je na to sama. A ona už tiež nie je najmladšia, mala niečo málo po päťdesiatke. Možno sa čudujete, prečo sme mali domácu človeka a nie domáceho škriatka. Nuž, môj otec, vážený asistent ministra Harolda Minchuma, im nedôveroval a rovnako ako jeho zamestnávatelia, ich nemal rád.

Vzala som si svoje veci a vybehla úplne hore do podkrovia, kde bola moja skromná izba. Stála tam iba penová matrac s prikrývkami, malá komoda na oblečenie a polička na knihy. Milovala som tú izbu, pretože bola útulná, mala som v nej svoje súkromie a cez okrúhle okno bolo vidno na celý okolitý les s jazerom. Zbožňovala som ten pohľad.

Krátko po našom príchode, keď som sa ubytovala, som zišla do kuchyne, aby som Freddie pomohla s obedom. Bola skvelá kuchárka a odkedy som bola malá, čo- to ma naučila. Dnes pripravovala môj obľúbené šalát s cestovinami a kuracím mäsom.

„Pomôžem ti, Freddie?" opýtala som sa jej. Kuchynka to bola malá, stáli tam len najbežnejšie kuchynské spotrebiče a rohová linka. Pred pár rokmi sme ju vymaľovali na marhuľovo oranžovo, lebo na bielej zostávali príliš výrazná fľaky. Moje dielo, keď som bola ešte dosť malá.

Doobedie som zabila tým, že som pripravila višňovú bublaninu, ktorá bola mojou špecialitou. Mama ju zbožňovala a dokonca chutila aj otcovi, ktorý bol ešte vyberavejší a fajnovejší ako ja sama. Navyše ho bolo ťažké uspokojiť, takže som bola rada, že sa mi to podarilo aspoň v tomto, keď nie v mojich študijných výsledkoch. Nehovorím, že sa učím zle, ale štve ho, že sa nájdu aj takí, čo sú odo mňa lepší. O tom, že som najlepšia na aritmancii a čarovaní nechce ani počuť.

„Prečo nemôžeš byť najlepšia v elixíroch? Alebo v transfigurácii?" namietne zakaždým.

Na elixíroch som hneď tretia, po Lily a Severusovi Snapeovi, bývalom kamarátovi Lily. Keď som ho spoznala, neprišiel mi taký zlý a Lily sa dušovala, že je to milý chalan. Minulý rok ju však nazval humusáčkou, najhoršou nadávkou, aká v čarodejníckom svete existuje, a odvtedy klesol v mojich očiach pod úroveň mrazu. A na transfigurácii hviezdilo duo Potter- Black, čo som celkom nechápala, pretože celý rok len spolu debatovali a na niečom sa rehotali. Samotná profesorka McGonagallová bola na nervy z toho, že nepočúvajú, ale majú najlepšie výsledky z triedy.

Nie, môj otec teda nebol veľmi láskavý človek.

Po obede, som sa utiahla do podkrovia, prisadla si k oknu a nepretržite čítala. Baby mi vždy hovorili, že som nudná, keď toľko čítam, ale mňa to neskutočne bavilo. Rada som sa ocitala niekde inde, prežívala niečo iné a hoci bol môj život v istom zmysle čarovný, bolo pekné unikať do inej reality. Hlavne po hádke s otcom, ktorá bola na spadnutie zakaždým, keď sme sa ocitli v rovnakej miestnosti príliš dlho. Vždy som mala horúcu hlavu a nanešťastie sme úplne rovnakí, takže sa dokážeme navzájom vytočiť. Preto som z jedálne radšej zdrhla najrýchlejšie, ako sa dalo. Mama nemá rada, keď na seba kričíme.

Bola som zahĺbená do napínavej scény, keď mi zrazu čosi zaškrabotalo na okno, pri ktorom som sedela. Zvreskla som, uskočila bokom až mi kniha vypadla z rúk a vytiahla z džínsov prútik.

„Pre Merlinove ponožky, Liv!" zvolala som, keď som za oknom zbadala svoju plamienku driemavú. Zastrčila som prútik späť do nohavíc, zdvihla knihu a bezpečne ju uložila na posteľ. Nabudúce si dvakrát rozmyslím, či budem čítať horor.

Pustila som Liv dnu a ona mi do lona pustila poskladaný kus pergamenu. Pohladkala som ju po perí, za čo ma nežne ďobla do prsta, a roztvorila list. Bol od Remusa Lupina, môjho kamaráta z Chrabromilu a jedného zo Záškodníkov, ako sa nazývala partia Jamesa Pottera a Siriusa Blacka. Remus bol milý chlapec, hoci trochu tajomný a väčšina deciek sa ho stránila, kvôli jeho jazvám, o pôvode ktorých nikto nič netušil. Mne to bolo jedno, Remusa som mala rada, čo sa však nedalo povedať o jeho kamarátoch.

Nemôžem povedať, že by som Záškodníkov neznášala, ale nemala som ich ani merlinvie ako rada. Rozhodne som ich však nemala rada do takej miery ako Lily, hlavne Jamesa, ktorý bol do nej už pekne dlho buchnutý, ale snažil sa jej náklonnosť získať úplne zlým spôsobom. Napríklad tým, že šikanoval mladších študentov alebo Snapea, čo sa jej nepáčilo ani keď už neboli priatelia. Ďalej tam bol Sirius Black, ktorého ego a drzosť boli taká veľké, ako celý Rokfortský pozemok, ak nie aj viac. Marlene z neho bola hotová a tajne dúfala, že ju raz pozve na výlet do Rokvillu. Mal byť na čo hrdý, to som musela uznať, ale na atraktívnosti mu značne uberal fakt, že to bol taký flegmatický idiot. Potom tam bol Remus, ten najnormálnejší a Peter Petigrew, malý, nevýrazný chlapec, ktorý bol celý natešený z toho, že má populárnych kamarátov. Veľmi som sa s ním nerozprávala (s nikým sa veľmi nerozprával), no prišiel mi ako v pohode chalan.

Odpísala som Remusovi a nezabudla sa pobaviť, keď som ho poprosila, aby dohovoril Jamesovi. Lily mi cez listy povedala, že jej písal a bola z toho strašne na nervy, ale vraj ju potešilo, že sa Patunia na dva dni zatvorila do svojej izby zo strachu, že jej do vlasov vletí ďalšia sova. Lily mala rada svoju staršiu sestru, ale niekedy jej dosť liezla na nervy, hlavne, keď ju obviňovala, že je šialená a čudná, netvor, iba preto, že je čarodejnica a ona nie. V takýchto chvíľach som bola rada, že som jedináčik.

Krátko pred večerou, keď slnko trochu ustúpilo mrakom a horúčava sa zmiernila, som vyšla z domu a šla sa prejsť do lesa. Vedela som, že tam žijú vlky a ktovie čo ešte, ale nebála som sa. Chodila som tam už od útleho veku a nikdy ma nič nezožralo. Postavila som sa na veľkú skalu na okraji potoka a vzala fotoaparát, ktorý som mala okolo krku, do rúk. Milovala som fotenie a podľa môjho názoru by bol zločin nezachytiť krásu anglickej prírody.

Posedela som si pri jazere a fotila pekne dlho, slnko už zapadalo a ja som sa fascinovane dívala ako slnko sfarbuje oblohu do oranžovo- ružova. Rada som sa dívala na západ slnka, bol to znak, že som zase o deň bližšie k Rokfortu a mojim priateľom. V kríkoch neďaleko mňa čosi zašramotilo a ja som sa strhla. Inštinktívne som nahmatala prútik, ale nemyslela som si, že to bude nejaký smrťožrút. Čo by tu tí robili?

Otec by mi určite vynadal, keby počul moje myšlienkové pochody. _Vždy buď pripravená na najhoršie,_ hovorieval mi. Vedela som, že náš svet nebol bezpečný, ale aká bola pravdepodobnosť, že sa stúpenci Voldemorta objavia v Egheme a náhodou narazia na čarodejnícku rodinu? Nemali na to dôvod, nech si môj otec hovorí, čo chce. Aj tak som však zliezla a vydala sa smerom k chate, už bol akurát čas večere a nechcela som sa pochytiť s otcom. Nie teraz, keď mi zostávalo už len osemnásť dní, kým sa vrátim do svojho skutočného domova.

 **Strana 3**


	4. 3 Sirius

„ _Leto bolo o slobode a mladosti, o žiadnej škole a možnostiach, dobrodružstvách a objavoch. Leto bola kniha nádeje." (Benjamin Alire Sáenz)_

Bývať u Potterovcov bolo ako sen! Mohol som vyspávať až do obeda, s Jamesom sme si užívali kopec zábavy a nemusel som každú chvíľu počúvať akou hanbou som pre rodinu, keď sa vláčim s chrabromilčanmi. Bol som pánovi a pani Potterovcom naveky zaviazaný, že mi dovolili zostať, preto som sa snažil pomáhať najviac, ako sa dalo- umýval som riady, utieral prach, zametal dlážku a pomáhal pani Potterovej v kuchyni.

„Sirius, odnes toto do salónu, prosím," požiadala ma pani Potterová a podala mi porcelánovú tácku s domácou bábovkou.

„Jasné, mami," povedal som bez rozmyslu a vzal si od nej tácku. Až potom mi došlo, čo som vlastne povedal a zarazil som sa.

„Eh...teda...ja..." koktal som. Pani Potterová sa na mňa usmiala.

„To nič, synak, bež už." Vďačný, že mám zámienku odísť, som sa čo najrýchlejšie pratal z kuchyne. Čo to do mňa vošlo?! Oslovovať ju mami?! Ani vlastnú matku som tak nevolal!

Na druhý deň sa k nám pripojili aj Remus a Peter a partia Záškodníkov bola kompletná. Zvítali sme sa, hlučne a spôsobom akoby sme sa nevideli celú večnosť, a potom sme vyrazili von, aby sme mohli podebatovať a prevetrať naše druhé ja. Hneď, ako sme sa ocitli na prázdnej lesnej čistine na konci ulice, som sa premenil do svojej psej podoby a vzrušene behal okolo svojich priateľov. James mi so smiechom hádzal palicu. Cítil som sa voľný, tak, ako som vo svojej ľudskej podobe nikdy nemohol, pretože som mal príliš veľa starostí a nepríjemných myšlienok. Kým som bol psom, netrápili ma, boli na míle vzdialené.

Vonku sme zostali aj po tom, čo slnko zapadlo. Na ulici som vyplašil pár mačiek a potom sa pridal k svojim priateľom už zase ako človek. Hodil som sa na trávu medzi Remusa a Jamesa. Námesačník práve nesúhlasne krútil hlavou nad Paroháčom a mne z jeho výrazu došlo, že mu povedal o Lilinom liste.

„Povedal ti aj to, že s ním spí a zo snov šepká jej meno?" nadhodil som. Bolo to trochu desivé, keď sa to stalo prvýkrát. Zobudil som sa uprostred noci a počul ho šepkať jej meno. Rozmýšľal som, či sa začať smiať alebo zavolať psychiatra.

Remus vyvalil oči. „Najspodnejšie Merlinove gate, James, čo sa to s tebou deje?!"

„Nič sa nedeje, som úplne rovnaký," nesúhlasil s nami. S chalanmi sme si vymenili pohľady, ale úloha vylíčiť mu krutú pravdu, zostala na mne.

„Tak si to zhrňme- prestal si kvôli Evansovej robiť žartíky na prvákoch, hrávaš sa so zlatou strelou a strapatíš si vlasy, len aby si na ňu urobil dojem. Ak by ťa požiadala, skočil by si aj z Astronomickej veže, čo sa raz takmer stalo," vyratúval som a radšej veľmi nerozmýšľal nad tým nešťastným incidentom s Astronomickou vežou. „Si do Lily Evansovej zamilovaný, _skutočne_ zamilovaný. Stavím sa, že snívaš o tom, že sa raz vezmete a budete mať kopu detí."

James na mňa bez slova hľadel a Remus s Petrom prikyvovali na súhlas mojim slovám. Bolo to dosť okaté, jeho náklonnosť k Evansovej, odkedy sa do nej buchol, nebola s ním až taká sranda ako prvé ročníky.

„Teda, Tichošľap," prehovoril konečne, „netušil som, že ovládaš legilimenciu." Prišlo mi to akoby ma ovalil po hlave. On to nebude popierať, nebude proti tomu namietať?

„A nie je pravda, že ma Lily zmenila." Och, Merlin, ale som sa zľakol! Vydýchol som si, vyvráti naše tvrdenia, jeho záujem o Lily je čisto výsledok búriacich hormónov.

„...všetko to boli moje rozhodnutia," dokončil James.

Peter sa prekotil, Remus len onemene civel na Jamesa a ja som sa nezmohol absolútne na nič. Nevedel som, čo robiť v takejto situácii, niežeby existovali nejaké príručky, ako reagovať, keď vám najlepší kamarát prizná, že sa zamiloval do dievčaťa. Deravé Merlinove ponožky, kedy sa to stalo a ako?! Vedel som, že sa mu páči, ale láska? V našom veku a ešte k tomu k Evansovej? Veď to dievča je zlý sen! Pekná je, to nepopieram, aj inteligentná, ale aj panovačná, útočná a drzá. Zakaždým sa mi od nej ušla nejaká štipľavá poznámka, nadávka alebo pŕhlivé kúzlo. Nechápal som, čo na nej James vidí.

Skôr, ako som si stihol uvedomiť, čo vlastne robím, ruka mi vystrelila k Jamesovi a švacol som ho po hlave ako neposlušného chlapca.

„Au, čo ti preskočilo?!" zvolal a šúchal si temeno, hoci ho to nemohlo bolieť. Pritisol som si ruku na srdce a zakričal: „Ako si mohol?! Ako si ma mohol takto zradiť?! Vravel si, že som v tvojom srdci jediný!" Postavil som sa na nohy a všetci moji priatelia na mňa nechápavo civeli.

„Zlomil si mi srdce, James Potter, moje úbohé, krehké srdce!" rozhodil som rukami v zúfalom geste. „Odkopol si ma a k- kvôli komu? Dievčaťu, _dievčaťu!_ Taká nehorázna zrada..."

Keď im došlo, že som to iba hral, Peter sa rozrehotal na celé kolo a zase sa prekotil. Váľal sa po tráve a chytal sa za brucho. Remus len krútil hlavou akoby zvažoval či som mentálne zdravý a James na mňa ľútostivo pozeral spod okuliarov.

„Mrzí ma to, Sirius, bolo mi s tebou fakt dobre, ale..." chlácholil ma, „...ale náš vzťah nebol zdravý a ona prišla tak nečakane... Neplánoval som ti zlomiť srdce, to mi musíš veriť." Postavil sa aj on a položil mi ruku na plece.

„Nikdy na teba nezabudnem," povedal smrteľne vážne na čo som to už nevydržal a začal sa smiať.

James ma po chvíli nasledoval a spoločne sme sa zviezli na zem k Petrovi, ktorý bol celý červený a išiel sa pocikať od smiechu, a Remusovi, ktorý stále krútil hlavou.

„Mala pravdu, všetci ste blázni," zamrmlal.

„K- kto...mal pravdu?" dostal som zo seba.

Pokrčil plecami. „Aurora."

„Aká Aurora?" nechápal som. Čosi sa mi marilo, že s nami do školy chodila nejaká Aurora, ale nevedel som si ju vybaviť. Zrejme je to nejaká Bifľomorčanka a s tými sa ja veľmi nevídam.

„Predsa Aurora Wallisová, najlepšia kamarátka Lily," vysvetlil Remus.

Ach, _táto_ Aurora! Podľa môjho názoru, to dievča bolo rovnako hrozné ako Evansová, už len fakt, že sú najlepšie kamarátky to naznačoval. Všetci si mysleli, že je tichá a večne zahrabaná v knihách, ale ja som mal tú česť, keď odhodila masku a ukázala rožky. Bola presne taká ako Lily, hlučná a drsná, najradšej by nás všetkých pozabíjala, tak ako to takmer urobila Ufňukancovi po tom, čo nazval Evansovú humusáčkou. Nikto tam vtedy nebol, iba ja, pretože som si chcel vystreliť zo Snapea a zrazu sa tam nahrnula ona a dokonca aj ja sám som musel povedať, že bola hrozivá.

Posledný týždeň ubehol neuveriteľne rýchlo, ani som sa nestihol poriadne nadýchnuť a už prišiel prvý september, deň nástupu do školy. Na Rokfort som sa vždy tešil, pretože predstavoval únik od rodičov a stretnutie s kamarátmi, ale teraz, keď som býval u Jamesa, veľmi sa mi do školy nechcelo. Zase sa učiť, počúvať karhanie McGonagallovej, stáť zoči- voči tým idiotom zo Slizolinu...

Jamesovi rodičia nás autom hodili na stanicu a pani Potterová nás oboch pobozkala na rozlúčku, pán Potter mi podal ruku a ja som sa im poďakoval za to, že som u nich mohol zostať.

„A nezabudni, že ťa čakáme na Vianoce," pripomenul mi pán Potter. Prikývol som, vzal svoj kufor a spoločne s Jamesom sme prešli cez stenu na nástupište, ktoré bolo plné ľudí a pary z vlaku.

Obsadili sme si kupé a potom už len vo dverách vyzerali Remusa a Petra, ktorý bol známy tým, že chodil presne, keď vlak odchádzal. Obzeral som sa na obe strany a usmieval sa na dievčatá v našom veku a cítil isté uspokojenie, keď sa začervenali alebo si začali vzrušene šepkať so svojimi kamarátkami. Bolo fajn vedieť, že som medzi nimi žiadaný. Odrazu ma James štuchol lakťom a ja som sa obzrel. K vlaku sa blížil Severus Ufňukanec Snape osobne.

 **Čo na to zatiaľ poviete? ;) Ako asi dopadne ich konfrontácia so Snapeom?**

 **A ešte raz mi prepáčte ;)**

 **Strana 4**


	5. 4 Aurora

„ _Vždy je trochu napätia na spôsobe, akým sa daný školský rok zvrtne k zlému začiatku." (Frank Portman)_

„LILY!" zvreskla som tak nahlas, že všetkým naokolo museli prasknúť bubienky. Bolo mi to jedno, pustila som kufor aj Livinu klietku na zem a hnala sa k známej hrive ohnivo-ryšavých vlasov, ktorá sa ku mne takisto blížila závratnou rýchlosťou. S mojou najlepšou kamarátku sme si padli do náručia a tuho sa objali. Merlin, tak mi chýbala, ani listy to nedokázali zmierniť!

„Rory, tak rada ťa vidím," tešila sa Lily.

Ozval sa ďalší vreskot a odrazu do nás čosi narazilo až sme sa zatackali. Rozosmiala som sa, keď mi došlo, že to len Marlene McKinnonová sa s nami prišla zvítať. Spoznala som ju podľa jej drvivého objatia aj bujných kučeravých vlasov blond farby s načerveno odfarbenými koncami.

„Ach, Bohovia, tak ste mi chýbali!" stískala nás. Marlene bolo ako odrážačka chrabromilského metlobalového mužstva dosť silná, takže jej drvivé objatie, bolo doslova drvivé. Mala som pocit, že mi rozmelie kosti na prach.

Pustili sme sa a všetky sa na seba potešene usmievali. Konečne je jeseň, moje obľúbené ročné obdobie, konečne vidím svoje kamarátky a konečne idem domov, do Rokfortu! Čo viac človek môže chcieť ku šťastiu?

„Aaaa!" rozľahlo sa nástupišťom. S Marlene a Lily sme sa otočili a vzápätí tiež zvreskli, keď sme uvideli ďalšiu členku našej partie, Sybil Conradovú. Rozbehla sa k nám na krátkych nohách, až za ňou jej dlhý, čierny vrkoč len tak povieval.

„Sybil!" zvolala som a vrhla sa na ňu ako prvá. Skočila na nás Marlene a potom neskôr aj Lily, takže sme mali ďalšie skupinové objatie. Ach, Bohovia, ako strašne ja tieto mršky milujem!

Po zvítaní s kamarátkami som sa začala znova správať ako civilizovaná mladá dáma, pozbierala svoje veci a rozlúčila sa s rodičmi a Freddie, ktorí ma išli odprevadiť. Nečakala som, že pôjde aj otec, ale zatiaľ som nevedela, či je to dobré alebo zlé.

„Dávaj na seba pozor, Aurora," objímala ma mama. Vrátila som jej objatie a snažila sa potlačiť smútok, ktorý mi vzrastal v hrudi. Mama mi bude chýbať...

„Freddie!" skočila som na svoju vychovávateľku. ...a Freddie tiež.

Odtiahla som sa od staršej dámy, ktorá ma láskavo pohladila po hnedých vlasoch a otočila sa k otcovi. Nevyzeralo to, že by sa ma chystal objať a ja som si nebola istá, či to vlastne chcem. Je to môj otec a mám ho rada, ale je rozdiel mať niekoho úprimne rád a mať niekoho rád z povinnosti.

„Nuž, Aurora, drž sa v škole, rob česť našej rodine, nech na teba môžem byť konečne hrdý," povedal sucho. „Tvoje VČÚ boli slušné, ale rozhodne nie excelentné, takže sa musíš ešte veľmi snažiť." Zahryzla som si do jazyka, nechcela som skaziť moment rozlúčenia. No aj tak som si neodpustila prosté: „Jasné, musím sa snažiť, aby si pred Ministrom vyzeral dobre." Zvrtla som sa späť na mamu a Freddie.

„Šetri sa, mami," poradila som jej, „a ty tiež, Freddie. Budete mi chýbať." Potom som si vzala svoje saky- paky a podišla k priateľkám, ktoré ma čakali neďaleko pri exprese.

Kráčali sme k otvoreným dverám do vlaku, všade okolo nás poletovala para ako malé obláčiky a obklopovalo nás húkanie sov, krik detí a hrkotanie našich kufrov. Z ničoho nič Lily zastala a s dievčatami sme o chvíľu pochopili prečo. Len pár metrov pred nami som videla Jamesa Pottera a Siriusa Blacka, ako sa rozprávajú so Severusom Snapeom. Odkedy ju nazval tým ohavným slovom, Lily sa mu všemožne vyhýbala. Tvrdila, že ho už nechce vidieť, ale mne bolo jasné, že ju to stále bolí.

Podala som Liv Sybil a podišla bližšie. James bol celý bledý od hnevu a Severus zatínal ruky do pästí. Práve, keď som sa priblížila, ruka mu vystrelila k opasku, kde mal zastrčený prútik. Pribehla som k nim a drgla do Snapea.

„Hej, čo to stvárate?" vyzvedala som a prižmúrenými očami si premeriavala všetkých troch.

„Prac sa preč, lebo inak-"

„Inak čo? Aj mňa nazveš humusáčkou?" vyštekla som. „Len to skús a uvidíme, ako bude ten tvoj krivý nos vyzerať, keď ti ho trochu napravím päsťou."

„Má pravdu, Wallisová, toto je medzi nami," zavrčal na mňa Sirius. „Choď preč." Zazrela som naňho.

„Ty mi nemáš čo rozkazovať, Black," zasyčala som. „Ak sa chcete začať mlátiť ako malé deti, prosím, ja vám brániť nebudem. Ale choďte niekam ďaleko od nás, aby neprišiel k úhone aj niekto ďalší."

Po mojom boku sa z ničoho nič zjavila Lily a výrazy všetkých troch chlapcov sa zmenili- Jamesov na zasnený, Snapeov na bolestný a Blackov na trpiteľský.

„Najsvätejšie Merlinove spodky, ženské, padajte preč!" skríkol na nás. „Vybavujeme si tu účty."

„Čo také ti urobil?!" zaujímala sa Lily pobúrene.

„Nestaraj sa!" Táto ostrá poznámka neprišla od Blacka ani Pottera, ale od samotného Snapea. Neveriacky som naňho zazrela, tak ona ho tu po tom všetkom ešte bráni a on je takýto hnusný, pokrytec jeden!

„Si debil, Snape!" pokrútila som hlavou. „Poď, Lily." Chytila som ju za rukáv a ťahala preč od tých neandertálcov, pre mňa- za mňa nech sa aj zabijú, o troch idiotov menej.

Cesta ubehla rýchlo, s dievčatami sme si rozprávali zážitky z leta a skvelo sa zabávali. Videla som na Lily, že ju konfrontácia so Severusom zabolela, ale snažila sa nedať to najavo a smiala sa a vtipkovala s nami.

„Počujte, cez prázdniny som tak dumala," nadhodila Marlene tichým hlasom, takže som sa musela nahnúť bližšie, aby som ju počula, „mohla by som Siriusovi podať Amortenciu."

Nastalo hrobové ticho. Vedela som, že je Marlene šialená a že sa jej Sirius vážne páči, ale že by zašla až tak ďaleko, aby mu podala elixír lásky?! Sybil vybuchla do smiechu a my s Lily sme si vymenili zarazené pohľady.

„To až tak zúfalo chceš, aby ťa pozval na rande?" zaujímala sa Lily.

„Hej!" zvolala Marlene. „Ty to máš v suchu, Potter je do teba úplne hotový, ale my, tí menej šťastní, musíme využiť všetky možnosti, ktoré sa nám núkajú."

„Vieš tak dobre ako ja, že som to od Pottera nežiadala," zavrčala Lily. Nemala rada, keď ju nikto spájal s Jamesom a Marlene túto chybu robila často, prečo hrozilo, že si skočia do vlasov.

„Prečo nevyužiješ svoj šarm?" zamiešala som sa do toho. „Hľadáš rôzne komplikované spôsoby ako Siriusa zaujať, prečo sa s ním neskúsiš porozprávať?" Marlene bola vážne pekná a nejeden chalan by ju rád dostal.

„Už som to skúšala!"

„Neskúšala!" zamietli sme všetky tri naraz. „Nikdy si mu nepovedala viac ako len _Ahoj, Sirius_. Mala by si to najprv skúsiť prirodzenou cestou a až potom fušovať s mágiou."

Z vlaku sme vystúpili až keď sa zotmelo. Hagrid mával obrovským lampášom vo vzduchu a zvolával k sebe prvákov. Riadne fúkalo a začínalo popŕchať, preto som si pritiahla habit bližšie k telu a čo najrýchlejšie sa snažila nasadnúť do koča. Lily, keďže je prefektka, musela ísť až posledná, takže sa stretneme až na večeri. S Marlene a Sybil sme si nastúpili do koča k Frankovi Longbottomovi a jeho priateľke, Alice Rewisovej.

„Ahojte," pozdravila som ich. Boli sme priatelia, ale nie takí blízki. „Aké bolo leto?"

„Skvelé, bola som v Írsku u strýka," pochválila sa Alice a netrpezlivo si odhrnula ofinu z očí. Usmiala som sa na ňu.

„To znie fajn."

„Ja som bol len doma a vy?" prehovoril Frank. Chytil Alice za ruku a tá sa naňho milo usmiala. Zamilovaní až to bolí...

Po každoročnom rozdeľovaní do fakúlt a chutnej večery sme konečne mohli odísť na svoju izbu. Bola som taká prejedená a unavená, že som sa nemohla dočkať, kedy sa konečne zvalím do mäkkej baldachýnovej postele v chrabromilskej veži. Bývali sme všetky štyri spolu. Prezliekla som si habit a zaľahla do postele. Zajtra ma čaká náročný deň, ktorý sa začína čarovaním so Slizolinčanmi, takže sa potrebujem dobre vyspať, aby som mala pevné nervy a všetko to zvládla. Zaželali sme si dobrú noc a v momente, ako sa moja hlava dotkla vankúša, som tvrdo zaspala.

Keď svitlo ráno ďalšieho dňa, umytá a prezlečená som sa vykradla z Chrabromilskej veže do knižnice. Už aspoň dva roky sa snažím nájsť kúzlo, ktoré by prinútilo môj foťák fungovať aj na Rokforte. Zatiaľ bezúspešne, ale nevzdávala som sa. Kývla som na pozdrav madam Pinceovej a odobrala sa k polici s písmenom P, kde som minulý rok skončila. Tašku so školskými potrebami som hodila na zem a pustila sa do listovania v knihe s názvom _Pomocné kúzla na každú príležitosť._

Opäť som nič nenašla, ale sľúbila som si, že budem pokračovať po vyučovaní. Vychádzala som z knižnice, keď do mňa zboku čosi narazilo.

„Hej!" skríkla som a pošúchala si plece. Otočila som sa a hľadela do chladných tmavých očí, ktoré som bytostne neznášala.

„Školský rok ešte len začal a už snoríš v knižnici?!"

Evanora Clareová, Slizolinčanka z môjho ročníka, bol asi ten najhorší, najpovýšeneckejší a najhnusnejší človek, akého som kedy stretla. Rada trápila mladšie decká, ale odkedy v druháku zistila, kto je môj otec, zamerala sa aj na mňa. Nikdy som sa to nepýtala, ale mám taký pocit, že môj otec dostal toho jej pred súd kvôli podozreniu zo smrťožrútstva. Nečudovala by som sa, keby ním bol, Evanora sama sa netajila obdivom k Voldemortovmu dielu.

Hrdo som zdvihla hlavu a ignorujúc jej poznámku, som sa ponáhľala dolu schodmi. Myslím, že za mnou čosi kričala, ale viac pozornosti som venovala počítaniu schodov, čo zapríčinilo, že som do niečoho vrazila. Stratila som rovnováhu a rozpleštila sa Siriusovi Blackovi, ako som zistila, na bruchu.

„Teda, viem, že baby na mňa letia, ale takýto nálet som nečakal," prehodil. Prebodla som ho pohľadom a zdvihla sa na nohy

„Nefandi si, nie si môj typ," odsekla som.

„No ja z teba tiež nie som úplne hotový," zašomral a tiež sa postavil.

Otrčila som mu pred nos zápästie. „Pozri, ako mi to trhá žily!" Prehodila som si cez plece tašku- zdá sa mi to, alebo je nejaká ľahšia?-, zvrtla sa a odišla v ústrety čarovaniu.

S profesorom Flitwickom sme dnes preberali štekliace zaklínadlo. Lavice sme odsunuli na bok a vo dvojiciach sme mali trénovať. Bola som vo dvojici, ako inak, s Lily ktorá bola celý čas akási zamĺknutá, takže sa jej toto kúzlo zišlo. Nemusela som pýtať, aby som vedela, že jej nálada súvisí s Jamesom Potterom, ktorý stál neďaleko a častoval ju zamilovanými pohľadmi.

Ku koncu hodiny sme boli všetci veselí, rozosmiati a vyškerení, akoby sme si počas vyučovania privoňali k ópiu. Kráčala som po schodoch v ústrety mojej obľúbenej aritmancii, keď ma zrazu dobehol Sirius a poťahal ma za tašku.

„Čo?" otočila som sa naňho. Iba zavrtel hlavou a znova potiahol tašku, až sa mi zošuchla z pleca.

„Hej!" pleskla som mu po rukách. To ma chce akože okradnúť alebo čo?!

„Pokoj, Wallisová, pri tom našom prítulnom ráne sme si vymenili tašky." Aby mi to dokázal, vytiahol zo svojej tašky učebnicu aritmancie, ktorá uňho nemala, čo robiť, keďže tam nechodil.

Prehodili sme si tašky a ja som rýchlym krokom zatočila ku gobelínu, kde sa nachádzala moja skratka na siedme poschodie. Počula som za sebou akési zalapanie po dychu a v momente, keď som chytila gobelín, že ho odhrniem, Sirius ma schmatol za plece.

„Čo zase?!" spýtala som sa otrávene a vyšklbla sa mu. „Ponáhľam sa na hodinu."

Odhrnula som gobelín, Sirius zvreskol „Nie!" a ani som nevedela ako, šmýkala som po niečom mokrom a smradľavom dolu po chodbe. Sirius, ktorý sa ma v poslednej chvíli, pokúsil zachytiť, letel so mnou. V jeho taške začalo niečo vybuchovať, prskať a hádzať iskry. Obrazy vydesene kričali a prebehovali do druhých, aby sa schovali pred ohňostrojom.

Chrbtom som narazila do steny, ktorá ma konečne zastavila a v poslednej sekunde sa skrčila, aby do mňa nevrazil ešte aj Sirius. Po vlasoch, oblečení aj tvári mi stekalo čosi zelené, čo príšerne smrdelo- ešte horšie ako otcove týždňové ponožky, dračí trus a zhnitá ryba dokopy. Uvedomila som si, že celá chodba bola poliata rovnakou tekutinou. Vyzeralo to ako dobre nachystaná pasca.

Sirius pomaly vstal, utrel si sajrajt z tváre, vytriasol si ho z vlasov aj rukávov košele. Dôkladne som si utrela oči, ktoré ma z toho pomaly začínali štípať.

„Čo to má, do pekla, znamenať?!" zahučala som smerom k nemu, kým zdvíhal tašku, z ktorej vypadávali delobuchy doktora Filibustera. Kto už len, pre milého Godricka, nosí v taške delobuchy?!

Nestihol mi odpovedať, pretože ho do tváre zasiahol balónik plný vody.

„Vyzeráte, že potrebujete sprchu," ozval sa chichot nad mojou hlavou. Samozrejme, na ducha Zloducha sa dá vždy spoľahnúť, že sa objaví tam, kde sa niečo deje. Otočila som sa akurát, aby som neskončila ako Sirius a balón ma zasiahol zozadu do hlavy. Vďakamerlinovi za moje husté vlasy, ktoré zmiernili náraz.

„ _Zloduch ten vždy vie, čo treba,_

 _všetky hádky, zvady, rozdúcha._

 _Nech sa smejú, nech je sranda,_

 _veru, zavolajte Zloducha_." Takto tam začal vyvreskovať a spievať, že ho musel počuť celý hrad.

Vytiahla som prútik a bez váhania naňho uvalila Silencio. Vystrašene sa chytil za hrdlo, keď mu z úst nevyšiel žiadny zvuk. Zazrel na mňa a netrvalo dlho, stala som sa terčom jeho balónovej paľby. Mňa však štvať nebude.

„Petrificus Totalus!" skríkla som a duch zamrzol vo vzduchu. Ani to mu však nezabránilo škaredo na mňa pozerať. Potom som namierila prútik na seba a začala si z oblečenia zmývať tú zelenú brečku, ktorá páchla, čím ďalej, tým horšie.

„Teda, Wallisová, vieš byť dobrá, keď chceš!" zapískal Sirius, na ktorého som úplne zabudla. Namierila som naňho prútik, z ktorého tiekla voda a pekne- krásne mu zmyla protivný úškľabok z tváre.

„Toto všetko je dielo teba a tvojho podareného kamoša, že mám pravdu?!" oborila som sa naňho, kým prskal vodu z úst.

„Nabudúce si láskavo rob srandu s niekoho iného, jasné?! Inak ti rodičia budú musieť platiť pohreb."

Prebodol ma pohľadom. „A ty by si nabudúce nemusela chodiť cez naše tajné chodby!"

„ _Vaše?!_ Dovoľ, aby som sa zasmiala." Vyrazila som zo seba falošné ha- ha- ha. „Nič na Rokforte nie je vaše, naše alebo moje, je to školský majetok. Navyše, túto skratku používam už od tretieho ročníka, takže na ňu nemáš nárok!"

Otváral ústa, súdiac podľa toho nahnevaného pohľadu, aby mi odsekol čosi štipľavé, ale začuli sme nejaký vreskot a zbadali školníka Filcha, ako sa pošmykol na mokrej podlahe. Jeho mačka, pani Norrisová, zúfalo korčuľovala labkami, no tiež sa rozpľaskla na zemi a letela za majiteľom. Zloduchove oči, ktoré to všetko sledovali, sa smiali a Sirius tiež vybuchol do smiechu. Mne však pri predstave, čo nás čaká, keď Filch pristane, do smiechu nebolo. Schmatla som svoje veci a rozbehla sa, čo najrýchlejšie preč.

 **Viem, že to asi nikto nečítate, ale ak sa nájde aspoň jeden, tak dúfam, že sa páčilo ;)**

 **Strana 7**


	6. 5 Sirius

**Poznámka autora**

 **Aloha! :D Ešte sa nájdu nejakí čitatelia? Nech sa páči, nová kapitola ;)**

„ _Drzosť je kamufláž neistoty." (Tim Fargo)_

Tá malá potvora Wallisová utiekla, normálne zdrhla! A to si hovorí Chrabromilčanka... Kým mi však došlo, že by som mal urobiť to isté, bolo neskoro. Ten prekliaty Filch ma schmatol za tašku a stiahol ma späť na zem. Bol celý od buberózového slizu, krvou podliate oči mu nahnevane blýskali a ceril zuby ako nejaké divé zviera. Vedel som, že bez trestu nevyviaznem, keď v taške našiel pozostatky delobuchov. Sakra, možno som sa na to predsa len mal vykašľať. _Nie,_ hneď som zamietol. _Nevymäknem ako James!_

Dnes ráno som s dobrou náladou vstal úplne prvý, čo by sa malo zapísať do Dejín Rokfortu, a naplánoval, že si vystrelíme z Ufňukanca, aby sme sa mu pomstili za tie včerajšie nadávky a vyhrážky. Lenže James ma zrušil so slovami, že sú takéto žartíky detinské. Teplotu nemal, nepamätal som si, že by naňho niekto uvalil kliatbu, takže v tom musela mať prsty Evansová! Remus bol vždy proti takejto zábave a Peter sa vyhovoril na to, že sa necíti dobre, takže to zostalo na mne.

Nahnevaný a zradený som sa odobral na druhé poschodie ku gobelínu, kde bola skratka na siedme poschodie. Viem, že Ufňukanec chodí na aritmanciu a minulý rok som zistil, že túto skratku pozná. Nemal som však ako tušiť, že ju pozná aj Wallisová! Chytil som sa do vlastnej pasce, to mám za to, že všetko musím robiť sám. Zo mňa sa totiž nestane suchár ako z Jamesa, a rozhodne nie kvôli babe.

Filch sa víťazoslávne usmial a zdrapil ma za golier košele.

„Uch, pán Filch, mali by ste zvážiť kúpeľ," poznamenal som. Pery sa mu nebezpečne roztriasli, mykol mnou a už ma aj ťahal do pracovne profesorky McGonagallovej. Počas školského roka sa stretávame často, určite bude rada, že ma zase vidí.

A tak aj bolo. Hneď, ako ma Filch vsotil dnu a začal žalovať, usmial som sa na McGonagallovú a tá si pri pohľade na mňa otrávene vzdychla.

„Ďakujem, pán Filch, postarám sa o to." Šomrúc si popod nos odišiel.

„Uvedomujete si, pán Black, že ak to takto pôjde ďalej, privodíte nášmu školníkovi srdcový infarkt?"

„Ale no tak," vyhŕkol som, „ten chlap vyzerá, že potrebuje v živote trochu vzrušenia."

„Myslím, že pod pojmom vzrušenie si obaja predstavujeme čosi iné," zamrmlala profesorka.

Usadil som sa oproti nej, oprel sa lakťami o jej stôl a podoprel si dlaňami bradu.

„A čo si predstavujete vy?" zaujímal som sa.

McGonagallová ma prebodla pohľadom. „O tom teraz nebudeme hovoriť. Ide o to, že ste nezodpovedný, arogantný, nepoučiteľný a v jednom kuse vyrábate problémy. Školský rok ešte len začal a vy už ste po škole, príde vám to normálne?"

„Nuž, na čo čakať?" pokrčil som plecami. Aj tak by som skôr či neskôr po škole skončil.

Profesorke sa roztriasli nozdry a pevne stisla pery do tenkej čiarky.

„Budete dva týždne po škole, aj keď som sa už vzdala nádeje, že vás to prinúti sa and sebou zamyslieť," vyhlásila.

„Náhodou, zamýšľam sa nad sebou dosť často," ohradil som sa. „Nie veľa ľudí má to šťastie vyzerať tak dobre ako ja."

„Ak sa nemýlim, čaká vás hodina Život a zvyky muklov," zmenila tému McGonagallová. „Profesorke Toretovej už určite chýbate."

„Mne budete zase chýbať vy, pani profesorka, o vašich krásnych zelených očiach by sa mohli skladať básne," prehodil som a očarujúco sa na ňu usmial.

„Choďte už!" sykla. Vzal som si tašku a s úškrnom vstal na odchod.

„Mimochodom, možno by vás zaujímalo, že tam so mnou bola aj Aurora Wallisová." Možno to odo mňa bolo hnusné, ale nemienil som ju nechať vyviaznuť bez trestu. To má za to, že ma nahnala do mojej pasce a potom ma nechala na nemilosť Filchovi!

Konečne bolo po vyučovaní, od Života a zvykov muklov som mal pocit, že som zostarol o minimálne desať rokov! Ten predmet som neznášal, prihlásil som sa naň len aby som naštval mamu. S Remusom a Jamesom sme si sadli do klubovne tesne pod schody, aby sme mali výhľad na dievčenské osadenstvo našej fakulty a ony zase, naopak, na nás. Myslím, že nebudem ďaleko od pravdy, keď poviem, že naša partia patrí medzi najatraktívnejšie na hrade. Na krk nám dýchajú možno len dvojčatá Chryssové z Bystrohlavu.

Prechádzal som očami po všetkých stoloch, kde si dievčatá z nášho ročníka, aj mladšie, písali úlohy. Sem- tam na nás vrhali kradmé pohľady a ja som si nemohol odpustiť spokojný úškrn. James odrazu túžobne zavzdychal a mne bolo hneď jasné, že zbadal Evansovú. Nemýlil som sa, spolu so Sybil Conradovou a Marlene McKinnonovou preliezli obrazom a usadili sa pred kozub.

Marlene na mňa celý čas civela a zdalo sa mi, že sa trochu červená. Ale, že by som sa jej páčil? Bola vážne kus, jednoznačne jedna z najsexy dievčat v ročníku, ale na môj vkus bola trochu príliš, no, hlúpa a márnivá. Napriek tomu som ju obdaril širokým úsmevom a ona sa doslova zrútila na zem vedľa svojich priateliek. Ach, je také úžasné byť mnou!

Obrazový priechod sa prudko otvoril a dnu vpadla Wallisová. Podrobne preskúmala miestnosť a jej tmavomodré oči, z ktorých sršali blesky, sa zastavili na mne. Prihnala sa k nášmu stolu a pleskla predo mňa tri hrubé knihy, až stôl nahlas zaprotestoval pod ich váhou.

„Som po škole, _po škole,_ a to iba kvôli tebe, ty idiot!" zahučala na celú klubovňu. „Prečo si povedal, že som do tej slizovej šmýkačky zapletená aj ja?! Čo si o sebe akože myslíš?!"

Ľahostajne som pokrčil plecami. „Že som nadpriemerne krásny, talentovaný, sexy a vtipný, očarujúci... Mám pokračovať?"

„T- ty... ja..." nenachádzala slová, „ja ťa..."

„Rory," vľúdne ju oslovila Evansová a položila jej ruku na rameno. „Upokoj sa, ten magor za to nestojí." Kútikom oka som si všimol, ako Jamesovi vyletela ruka k vlasom, aby si ich vzadu postrapatil. Potlačil som nutkanie pretočiť očami.

„Nechápeš, Lily," zavrtela hlavou Wallisová a ďalej sa triasla od hnevu. „Mám kopu úloh a predmetov, ktoré musím stíhať, navyše som sa dohodla s Kaidenom na doučovaní a teraz to budem ledva zvládať, lebo kvôli tomuto debilovi budem dva týždne po škole!"

Mal som pocit, že keby mohla a keby ju Evansová nedrží, vydriapala by mi oči, oskalpovala ma alebo niečo podobne bolestivé.

„To bude v poriadku," chlácholila ju Evansová a začala zberať jej knihy z nášho stola. Zlostne pri tom zazrela na Jamesa, ktorý sa jej zúfalo snažil pomôcť a omylom jej stúpil stoličkou na nohu.

„Rory, poď." S posledným chladnokrvným pohľadom mojím smerom sa nechala odtiahnuť k svojim priateľkám. Remus, ktorý prestal usilovne písať prácu pre Flitwicka a počúval Wallisovej výstup, sa na mňa vyčítavo obzrel.

„Prečo si to urobil, Sirius?" chcel vedieť.

Pokrčil som plecami, sám som nevedel, prečo som ju nabonzoval, keď s tým nič nemala, proste som sa cítil trochu ukrivdený a...osamotený. Vždy, keď som niečo vyviedol, po škole som skončil spolu s Jamesom. Nechcel som byť sám, tak som do toho zatiahol aj ju. Keď som sa však teraz díval na jej bezradný pohľad, došlo mi, že to možno nebol až taký dobrý nápad.

 **Trošku kratšia, ale snáď to nevadí ;) Čo na to vravíte?**

 **Strana 4**


	7. 6 Aurora

**Poznámka autora**

 **Ozývam sa znova ;) Nebojte, už ne vás nezabúdam :D**

„ _Neopätovaná láska je neviditeľná kliatba osamelého srdca."(Christina Westovar)_

Ja toho prekliateho Siriusa Blacka znesiem zo sveta! Skončila som kvôli nemu po škole, ja, Aurora Wallisová, usilovná a vzorná študentka, som vyfasovala dva týždne _po škole_! Po aritmancii, ktorú som takmer celú zmeškala, za mnou prišla profesorka McGonagallová a spýtala sa ma, či som sa v poslednej dobe zdržiavala pri gobelíne na druhom poschodí. Keďže nie som z tých, čo klamú, neochotne som priznala, že áno. Navyše, zapieranie by aj tak nemalo zmysel, pretože moje vlasy aj oblečenie stáli páchli a mali trochu farbu do zelena, napriek tomu, že som ich drhla asi dvadsať minút. Profesorke Vectorovej som sa musela vyhovoriť, že mi bolo zle a musela som na toaletu. Polovičná pravda sa predsa neklasifikuje ako lož.

McGonagallová mi potom už len povedala, že si svoj dvojtýždňový trest odpykám spolu s Blackom. Tvárila sa dosť sklamane a ja som sa jej nemohla čudovať. Patrila som medzi najlepšie študentky v jej fakulte, ak nie aj na celom Rokforte, nikdy som nevyrobila žiadny škandál a k svojmu okoliu som sa vždy správala milo a úctivo. A teraz celých tých šesť rokov driny a dusenia svojich negatívnych pocitov môže ísť do kelu kvôli jednému namyslenému narcistovi! Ach, môj Merlin, keď to zistí otec, zatvorí ma do študovne na celé leto!

Zastonala som a treskla hlavou do stola. S babami, až na Marlene, sme odišli do knižnice, aby som sa viac nemusela dívať na tú odporu hodnú ľudskú bytosť. Potrebovala som vypustiť paru. Lily aj Sybil ma už poznali dosť dobre na to, aby vedeli, že sa rýchlo naštvem a potom som schopná ublížiť aj najlepšej kamoške. Neviem čím to je.

Keď som mala šesť, raz sme s Freddie boli v parku a ja som sa strašne chcela pohojdať, lenže tam sedel nejaký chlapec, ktorý nie a nie zliezť. Prosila som ho, aby ma pustil, no on mi len vyplazil jazyk a ďalej sa hojdal. Neviem presne, ako sa to stalo, ale podarilo sa mi ho z tej hojdačky zhodiť, sadnúť mu na chrbát a trieskať mu hlavou do piesku jedna radosť. Odtrhla ma od neho až Freddie a musela ma upokojiť riadnou porciou čokoládovej zmrzliny. Keď som potom mala nastúpiť do Rokfortu, strašne som sa bála, že kvôli svojej výbušnej povahe skončím v Slizoline, nakoniec ma však klobúk zaradil do Chrabromilu a ja som sa zo všetkých síl snažila krotiť svoj temperament. Chcela som si svoje miesto medzi Chrabromilčanmi zaslúžiť.

V knižnici sme pobudli asi hodinu, kým sme dokončili všetky úlohy potrebné na zajtra, pred piatou som sa rozlúčila s Lily a Sybil, aby som sa stretla s Kaidenom. S ním aj jeho bratom- dvojčaťom Braylenom, som bola dosť dobrá kamarátka, mali sme spolu transfiguráciu, dejiny mágie a aritmanciu, s ktorou potreboval trochu pomôcť. Stretli sme sa pred Veľkou sieňou a Kaiden ma obdaril širokým úsmevom. Neďaleko, po jeho pravej strane, stála skupinka piatačiek a zbožne naňho civela. Podľa väčšiny patrili bratia Chryssoví medzi najkrajších chalanov na škole a ja som musela s týmto tvrdením súhlasiť.

„Ahoj," pozdravila som ho veselo a úsmev mu opätovala.

„Ahoj." Jeho úsmev sa ešte rozšíril, takže sa mu v lícach vytvorili jamky. „Veľmi ti ďakujem, že si prišla."

Ľahostajne som to odmávala. „Urobím to rada."

Našli sme si prázdnu triedu na druhom poschodí, kde väčšinou mávame dejiny mágie. Pomáhala som mu s úlohou a popri tom vysvetľovala, ako to má všetko spočítať a zapísať do tabuľky. Po ani nie pol hodine vyzeral byť chudák Kaiden úplne stratený. Na čele mu vyskočila vráska a nestále si prehrabával blond vlasy.

„Zatočené Merlinove fúzy!" zaúpel a zložil si okuliare, ktoré nosil na čítanie a iba predo mnou. Hanbil sa za ne, ale mne v nich prišiel neskutočne zlatý!

„Prepáč, vravela som ti, že mi vysvetľovanie veľmi nejde."

„Nie, si dobrá, len... mám pocit akoby si rozprávala akýmsi raráškovským nárečím," odvetil. „Si si istá, že chodíme na rovnaké hodiny aritmancie?"

„Sedím hneď vedľa teba," pripomenula som mu.

Vzdychol si. „A predsa si hodný kus predo mnou."

Okolo šiestej sme to zabalili, Kaiden by toho už asi viac nezniesol a môj prázdny žalúdok zrejme tiež nie. Na večeru sme kráčali spoločne.

„Počul som, že si skončila po škole," nadhodil. Prudko som sa nadýchla a potlačila nutkanie udrieť si.

„Hej, všetko to spískal ten hlúpy Black!" vyprskla som. Trest sa nám mal začať o siedmej, v Sieni slávy, takže som mala len hodinu na večeru a kompletnú psychickú prípravu.

Keď som o siedmej prišla na miesto určenia, profesorka aj ten ignorantský klamár tam už na mňa čakali. Vyfasovala som gumené rukavice, utierku a práškový čistič a mohla sa pustiť do leštenia tisícov ocenení a trofejí. Krása!

„Merlinove krikľavé trenky, to je ale otrocká práca!" zastonal Sirius unavene a popukal si stuhnutý chrbát. Dreli sme tam už približne hodinu a ja som sa posunula iba o dva metlobalové poháre ďalej. Ruky ma neskutočne boleli a oči pálili od toho citrónového prášku na leštenie, nehovoriac o mojej úbohej chrbtici a krížoch. Čupela som pri jednej z nižších vitrínok v rohu miestnosti a Sirius bol na opačnej strane.

„Práca oslobodzuje," zamrmlala som viac- menej pre seba.

„To je čo, heslo domácich škriatkov?" chcel vedieť Sirius. Neodpovedala som, nenádejala som sa, že bude poznať niečo z muklovskej histórie. Aj tak som sa zaprisahala, že naňho nebudem plytvať dychom ani slovami.

McGonagallová nás prepustila niekedy o pol deviatej, Sirius už bol celý zničený a ja v podstate tiež, ale nedávala som to tak okato najavo. Vyleštila som celú tú vitrínu, no aj tak ma čakalo ešte minimálne ďalších sto, kým sa bude celá Sieň slávy blyšťať čistotou. Sirius toho veľa neurobil, mám taký pocit, že celý čas drhol tie isté odznaky, takže netuším z čoho bol taký neskutočne unavený.

„Choďte potichu a rovno do postelí, neželám si vás vidieť pobehovať po chodbách," varovala nás McGonagallová.

Prikývla som, že rozumiem a pratala sa ku schodom. Sirius ale nie.

„Vyspite sa do ružova, pani profesorka, aby ste stále boli taká krásna a svieža ako dnes," zahlásil so svojím typickým úsmevom. Zagúľala som očami, vážne netuším, čo chce týmito rečami dosiahnuť. McGonagallová je racionálna, inteligentná a rozumná žena, za tých šesť rokov, čo ju poznám, som nikdy nezažila, že by ju niečo obmäkčilo.

„Je vám dúfam jasné, pán Black, že týmito lichôtkami si trest neskrátite," povedala chladne. „A teraz padajte do postele."

„Vy viete, že ma máte rada, pani profesorka," žmurkol na ňu, ale to už kráčala preč a ja tiež. Bohovia, to je imbecil!

„Wallisová!" kričal za mnou, ale neotočila som sa. Schody som brala po dvoch, aby som už mohla byť vo veži, vo svojej mäkkej posteli a konečne si oddýchnuť. Na to, že to bol iba prvý deň, bol vážne náročný.

„Wallisová no tak, stoj, pokúšam sa ti tu niečo povedať!" ďalej na mňa volal.

„Nemôžeš mi povedať nič také, čo by ma zaujímalo," odvrkla som.

„Ani ospravedlnenie?"

Prudko som zastala, až do mňa takmer narazil a zvrtla sa tvárou k nemu. Neviem, či to bolo tou únavou alebo hnevom, ktorý som ešte stále cítila bublať niekde vo mne ako žeravú lávu, ale mala som chuť ho udrieť.

„Buď taký dobrý a nájdi si na svoje kanadské žartíky iný terč, okej? Ja ťa mám akurát tak dosť!" Zovrela som svrbiacu ruku do päste a rozbehla sa k obrazu Tučnej pani.

Rýchlo som jej povedala heslo a vpadla dnu. Zvreskla som a uhla sa, keď prvé, čo som zbadala, bol pás červeného svetla, ktorý letel mojím smerom.

„Toto si už prehnal!" zvresklo dievča, v ktorom som spoznala Lily. Stiahla som ruky zo svojej hlavy a pozrela sa pred seba- Lily stála kúsok predo mnou s prútikom v ruke a tvár mala rovnakej farby ako svoje vlasy, James stál oproti nej, okuliare mal nakrivo a tiež držal prútik. Keď mi došlo, čo sa deje, vrhla som sa medzi nich.

„Okamžite prestaňte, takto nič nevyriešite!" skríkla som. Aké ironické, pred chvíľou som tiež mala chuť niekoho zabiť.

„Prepáč, moja sladká Lily-"

„Nie som žiadna _tvoja_ Lily, Potter!" zrevala Lily a máchla prútikom, z ktorého vyletelo fialové svetlo. Zase ma tesne minulo.

„Hej, na mňa útočiť nemusíš!" ohradila som sa.

Obrazový priechod sa otvoril a zjavil sa v ňom Sirius, rovnako ako ja, zostal najprv prekvapený týmto výjavom. Naše pohľady sa stretli a ja som mu ústami naznačila „Pomôž mi." V klubovni nikto nebol, čo bolo nanajvýš čudné, pretože Lily vrieskala ako zmyslov zbavená a stále sa pokúšala Jamesa prekliať, ten sa chudák tváril zronene, akoby ho zasiahlo niečo oveľa horšie ako Lilino pŕhliace zaklínadlo, ktoré bolo jej špecialitou.

„Evansová, skľudni hormón!" oboril sa na ňu Sirius a Lily naňho zlostne zazrela.

Dôvod prečo sme si s Lily tak dobre rozumeli bol aj, že sme boli rovnaké- prchké a výbušné- a dokázali sme sa upokojiť iba navzájom. Zdvihla som ruky a pomaly k nej podišla.

„Upokoj sa, Lily," chlácholila som ju. „Pamätáš sa, čo si mi dnes povedala? Ten magor za to nestojí. Neschytáš predsa trest kvôli... _nemu_!" Kývla som hlavou dozadu smerom k Jamesovi. Trochu sklopila prútik, ale stále som na nej videla, že je naštvaná.

„Všetkým vo Veľkej sieni vykecal, že som mu napísala cez leto list!" rozčuľovala sa. „A potom zase zdvihol Severusa do vzduchu, aby ho mohol ponižovať!"

Potlačila som nutkanie zatlieskať Jamesovi, Lily vždy neznášala, keď to robil, ale ja som si to skryto užívala. Chcela som, aby pykal za to, čo urobil Lily. Stále sa mu snažila pomáhať a on ju len trápil, nadával jej a ubližoval. Nikdy som celkom nechápala, ako tí dvaja môžu byť priatelia, pokúšala som sa s ním bližšie spoznať a uvidieť tie milé a dobré stránky jeho osobnosti, o ktorých mi vravela Lily, no nedokázala som to. Severus Snape mi vždy prišiel ako zlý a temný a vypovedalo o tom aj jeho priateľstvo s Evanorou a ostatnými slizolinskými trýzniteľmi.

„Ty si ho nepočula!" zvolal James rozhorčene. „Hádal sa so mnou, aby som ti dal pokoj, vraj lebo prídem k úrazu. Ale on nechápe, že si moja, že ťa ľúbim...!"

„Ale ja o tvoju lásku nestojím, Potter, pochop to už konečne!" zakričala úplne bez seba. „Vravíš mi, že ma ľúbiš a pri tom robíš to isté, čo on- ničíš ma!" Na to sa pretlačila popri mne a vybehla po schodoch do dievčenských spální.

Vzdychla som si a oprela sa o fotelu. James s bezútešným výrazom na tvári klesol na schody do chlapčenského internátu a prehrabol si strapaté, čierne vlasy. Sirius tam len stál ako vytesaný z kameňa a civel na miesto, kde zmizla Lily. Musela som uznať, že mi bolo Jamesa trochu ľúto.

„Vieš, James, možno by si jej mal naozaj dať pokoj," ozvala som sa ticho. „Netvrdím, že neschvaľujem to, čo si urobil tomu podliakovi Snapeovi, ale Lily to má teraz ťažké, nepotrebuje ku šťastiu aj tvoje romantické výlevy." James si pretrel tvár a pozrel sa na mňa, v jeho orieškových očiach sa jasne odrážal smútok.

„Nikdy ma nebude schopná milovať, všakže?" spýtal sa ma. Neodpovedala som mu, nemohla som. Moja odpoveď by ho určite pekne zabolela.

 **Čo myslíte? ;) Je víkend, takže vás možno zajtra čaká ďalšia kapitola ;)**

 **Strana 5**


	8. 7 Sirius

**Poznámka autora**

 **Ahojte! Ako tak pozerám, ST sa medzi vami veľmi neujalo, takže sa chcem spýtať či to má vôbec zmysel ešte sem pridávať ;) Rada by som poznala váš názor.**

„ _Stalking je prisilné slovo! Preferujem intenzívny výskum individualistu."_

S Jamesom sme osameli, keď sa Wallisová odobrala za Lily, aby si niečo neurobila. Môj najlepší kamarát sedel ako taká kôpka nešťastia na schodoch a tvár mal zloženú v dlaniach. Wallisová síce neodpovedala na jeho otázku, ale z jej tváre sa to dalo dokonale vyčítať a myslím, že James tú odpoveď poznal už predtým, len ju nechcel vidieť. Vždy som to vravel, láska je blbosť, jediné, čo nám prinesie sú len starosti a srdce zlomené na kúsky. Preto som sa jej snažil vyhýbať najlepšie, ako sa dalo. Dievčatá sú len taká zábavka na voľný čas.

Skĺzol som na zem vedľa Jamesa, ale netrúfal som si ho osloviť alebo inak nalomiť ticho, ktoré medzi nami vládlo. Nemal som ani najmenšiu predstavu, na čo myslí a možno som to ani vedieť nevedel. Samozrejme, bolo mi ho ľúto a urobím všetko, čo je v mojich silách, aby som ho z toho dostal, ale nie je to tak, že by som mu to nehovoril- Evansová za to nestojí, žiadne dievča za to nestojí.

„Myslíš, že sa Ufňukancovi páči Lily?" prehovoril zrazu a mnou trochu myklo, nečakal som to.

„Eh..." vyšlo zo mňa. Ako mu to, čo najšetrnejšie povedať? Hm...

„Myslíš, že voda je mokrá?"

Zdvihol tvár z dlaní, v očiach nechápavý výraz. „Čo to s tým má?"

„Nechaj tak," zavrtel som hlavou. „Poď, ideme spať, dnes už bolo depky dosť."

Celú noc som sa len prehadzoval z boka na bok, počúval Petrovo tiché chrápanie a uvažoval nad tým, čo sa stalo v klubovni. Baby sú zlo, Evansová s Wallisovou úplne najväčšie zlo a rozhodol som sa, že to musím Jamesovi ukázať. Veď, keď uvidí Evansovú takú aká je v skutočnosti, tento zaláskovaný ošiaľ ho prejde a ja budem mať späť svojho žartíkového parťáka! Podarilo sa mi zaspať niekedy okolo tretej ráno a keď som sa ráno zobudil, mál som vymyslený dokonalý plán.

Najväčším problémom však bolo zastihnúť Wallisovú. Kým som prišiel na raňajky, ona už odchádzala v obklopení svojich kamošiek (Marlene McKinnonová ticho vyhabkala „Ahoj, Sirius", keď prechádzala okolo mňa a ja som ju obdaril svojím najlepším úsmevom, nad ktorým Wallisová len pretočila oči) a spoločných sme dnes mali len pár hodín- elixíry a transfiguráciu. Nerobil som si príliš nádeje, že sa mi ju tam podarí zastihnúť osamote.

Prvá možnosť sa naskytla, keď som ju po vyučovaní (po tom, čo som nastrčil prvákom na toalety hnojovú bombu) zazrel, ako mieri do knižnice. Pridal som do kroku, aby som ju dobehol, no niekto bol rýchlejší ako ja.

„Aurora!" rozľahlo sa chodbou a ona sa obzrela. Kráčal k nej Chryss, neviem presne, ktorý, lebo ich neviem rozoznať, ale tuším Kaiden, mával jej rukou a usmieval sa ako slniečko na hnoji. Všimol som si, že jeho všadeprítomná skupinka obdivovateliek mu bola v pätách a keď sa takto usmieval, div, že neomdleli od blaha. Prevrátil som nad nimi očami a potichu kráčal za nimi, aby som si vypočul ich rozhovor. Celkom som bol zvedavý, čo tí dvaja spolu majú.

Zložila sa na jeden stôl pri poličke s písmenom P, Kaiden sa usadil na stoličku a sledoval Wallisovú, ktorá si začala prezerať knihy. Jeho fanúšičky sedeli neďaleko, schované za nejakou obrovskou knihou a po očku po ňom poškuľovali. Nevedel som, či je voči tomu taký slepý alebo si tú pozornosť užíva. Stavil by som na tú druhú možnosť.

„Ako to ide po škole?" načal rozhovor Chryss.

Wallisová si útrpne vzdychla a vytiahla jednu knihu z poličky. Začala v nej listovať.

„Čo myslíš?" odvetila. „Len keby ten Sirius nebol taký arogantný a pripečený idiot." Au, moje ego dostalo pekný preplesk.

„Skúšal na teba niečo?" Všimol som si, že Chryss zovrel ruku v päsť, kým napäto čakal, čo odvetí. Nadvihol som obočie, začína to byť zaujímavé.

„Len by si trúfol!" vyprskla a naštvane knihu zapleskla. „Mohol by ma kľudne aj otráviť Amortenciou a aj tak by som mu nepodľahla. Na to je až príliš...no, nie môj typ."

„A kto je tvoj typ?" spýtal sa Chryss s neskrývaným záujmom. Wallisová sa naňho otočila s nadvihnutým obočím.

„Načo to chceš vedieť? Pokúšaš sa mi dohodnúť rande na slepo?" zasmiala sa.

Stúpla si na špičky a natiahla sa za veľkou knihou na úplne najhornejšej poličke. Sukňa aj košeľa sa jej vytiahli o čosi vyššie a nechtiac tak odhalila kúsok pokožky na svojom chrbte. Chryssovi zažiarili oči a zbožne civel na ten malý kúsok odhalenej kože. Wallisová si samozrejme nič nevšimla, ale mne bolo jasné, že ten chalan je z nej úplne hotový.

„Počuj, nevadilo by ti, keby sme mali dnes doučovanie tu, potrebujem ešte niečo pohľadať," prehovorila a zase sa poriadne postavila na zem s knihou v ruke. Chryss bol však stále celý mimo.

„J- jasné," vykoktal. Zagúľal som očami, Merlin, je taká slepá! A hlúpa. Keď s ňou skončím, bude svoje slová na moju adresu do smrti ľutovať.

Osamote som ju konečne našiel až v Sieni slávy, kde sme si mali odpykávať trest. Trochu som meškal, lebo som sa pokúšal nastaviť pascu na dvoch piatakov, aby uviazli v jednej starej komore na metly, kde nefungovala mágia (nechcite vedieť ako o tom viem), ale zjavil sa tam Zloduch a chcel pokračovať vo svojej balónikovej vojne, tak som musela s dlhým nosom odísť.

„Idete neskoro!" spražila ma McGonagallová chladným pohľadom.

„Prepáčte, pani profesorka," povedal som, „chcel som vám natrhať kvety v skleníku, ale nevedel som, ktoré máte najradšej." Profesorka nechala moju poznámku bez odozvy.

„Do práce a nieže sa budete ulievať!" pohrozila mi prstom a odišla.

Navliekol som si gumené rukavice a podišiel k odznakom, ktoré som leštil už včera a kútikom oka sa pozrel na Wallisovú, ktoré pracovala naproti mne. Stála na malom stolčeku a drhla veľký pohár hore na skrini. To bola tuším víťazná trofej v Trojčarodejníckom turnaji spred päťdesiatich rokov na Durmstrangu. Hnedé vlasy mala zviazané do neporiadneho drdola a ako sa naťahovala za pohárom, znova mi odhaľovala svoju pokožku. Sladkosladký Merlin, ešte kratšie košele nemá?!

„Ako sa má Lily?" opatrne som načal rozhovor. Wallisová zajačala, keď sa jej zvrtol stolček, čo sa tak prudko otočila mojim smerom. Moje reflexy zapracovali skôr ako môj mozog- odhodil som handru, pribehol k nej a zachytil ju. Oprel som ju o skriňu pre rovnováhu.

„Čo to stváraš, pre Merlina?" nadškrtol som.

„Skoro si ma zabil," udrela ma do pleca. „Odkedy voláš Lily menom a staráš sa o ňu?" Šťuchla ma prstom do hrude, aby som ju pustil a odstúpil od nej, ale práve som ju mal presne tam, kde som chcel a chystal som sa zistiť, koľko práce ma čaká.

Zvliekol som si tie odporné rukavice, v ktorých sa mi potili ruky, pustil ich na zem a položil jej ruky po oboch stranách hlavy. Jej modré oči sa do mňa chladne zabodli a zaprela sa mi rukami do hrude, aby ma odtisla. Našťastie, poctivo som cvičil a chodil behávať s Jamesom, takže sa jej to veľmi nedarilo.

„Pusti ma!" vyprskla naštvane a ja som jej rýchlo chytil zápästia, aby sa nemohla zmocniť prútika. Potom by som bol v keli a museli by ma zoškrabávať z podlahy.

„No tak, snažím sa ti tu ponúknuť mier, tak ma, prosím, prestaň drgať tým prstom!" požiadal som ju. Na moment zastala a neveriacky na mňa pozrela.

„Prečo by som ti mala veriť, že to myslíš vážne?"

Nahol som sa k nej bližšie a ona si udrela hlavu do dverí skrine, keď sa pokúsila udržať vzdialenosť medzi nami rovnako veľkú. „Pretože chcem, aby si mi pomohla dať našich najlepších kamarátov dokopy."

 **Strana 4**


	9. 8 Aurora

**Poznámka autora**

 **Pridávam vám hneď aj druhú časť, keďže sú prázdniny a aby ste zase nemohli povedať, že vás zanedbávam ;) Enjoy!**

„ _Nehraj hry s dievčaťom, ktoré dokáže hrať lepšie."_

Zízala som na Siriusa s otvorenými ústami, neschopná slova alebo akéhokoľvek pohybu. Vážne práve povedal, že chce dať Jamesa a Lily dohromady? _Jamesa Pottera_ a _Lily Evansovú_?! Bohovia, čo ak sa priotrávil výparmi z toho čističa? Zatvorila som ústa a vykrútila si jednu ruku z jeho zovretia, aby som mu mohla ohmatať čelo.

„Cítiš sa dobre?" opýtala som sa úzkostlivo. „Netreba zavolať madam Pomfreyovú, pretože táraš úplné voloviny."

Striasol zo seba moju ruku a prišpendlil mi ju o stenu vedľa hlavy. Naklonil sa ku mne ešte bližšie, takže som cítila jeho vôňu a keď prehovoril, jeho teplý dych sa mi obtieral o pokožku na tvári. Snažila som sa cúvnuť, udržať medzi nami zdravú vzdialenosť, ale skriňa ma nespustila.

„Takže prijímaš?" opýtal sa.

„Je to strata času, veď ho Lily neznáša!" zvolala som a neúspešne sa ho pokúšala odtisnúť. „Chápeš, čo to znamená? Je to pravý opak toho, čo chceš dosiahnuť."

„Včera som si uvedomil, že jej iba treba ukázať tie Jamesove neodolateľné a božské stránky, pre ktoré ho dievčatá milujú," pokrčil plecami. Neodpustila som si posmešné vyprsknutie.

„Určite hovoríme o tom istom Jamesovi Potterovi? Lebo ten, ktorého poznám, žiadne také stránky nemá."

Lenivo sa na mňa usmial. „Si na Lilinej strane, jasné, že ich nevidíš. Tak čo, súhlasíš alebo budeš aj najďalej riskovať, že sa navzájom zamordujú?"

Zahryzla som si do pery a zamyslela sa nad tým. Vedela som, že to, čo Lily cíti k Jamesovi je čistá a skutočná nenávisť a stačí ešte jeden prešľap podobný včerajšku a ona ho zničí. Uvedomovala som si, že zmeniť jej postoj voči nemu na čosi romantické, je takmer nereálny, ale ak by to znamenalo, že by sa prestala trápiť kvôli nemu aj Snapeovi, potom to stálo za to riziko. Povzdychla som si. Hej, rozhodne sa nič nestane, ak to aspoň skúsim, no najprv sa ja sama musím presvedčiť, či je jej James hoden. Dúfam, že ma Lily nezabije, keď sa dozvie, na čo som sa to dala.

Zo Siene slávy sme odchádzali v rovnakom čase ako včera. Ledva som sa vliekla po schodoch, bola som na dne so silami, dnes som totiž za sebou mala úplne zabijácke predmety (dvojhodinovka elixírov, transfigurácia, starobylé runy, dvojhodinovku dejín mágie a obranu proti čiernej mágii). Verte, že počúvať celé dve hodiny Slughorna, ako sa vyťahuje svojimi slávnymi bývalými študentmi a ako verí, že aj poniektorí z nás to dotiahnu ďaleko, je vážne na nervy. Lily ma raz donútila ísť s ňou na jeden z jeho vianočných večierkov a povedala som si, že už nikdy viac. Ten chlapík je divný!

„Chceš pomoc?" navrhol mi Sirius, ktorý sa zjavil po mojom boku.

„Čo, už si skončil s ohurovaním McGonagallovej?" nadškrtla som a popravila si tašku na pleci, aby som mu ukázala, že nepotrebujem jeho pomoc. Vystrela som sa a v chrbtici mi nepríjemne zapraskalo, stáť vyše hodinu zhrbená nad vitrínami mi neprospievalo.

„To nie je ohurovanie, iba uvádzanie faktov," vyhlásil a strhol mi tašku, aby ju prehodil cez svoje plece. Moje unavené telo si vďačne vydýchlo, no ja som nestála o pomoc.

„Zvládam to aj sama," povedala som.

„Dovoľ mi nejako odčiniť to, že som ťa povedal McGonagllovej."

Odfrkla som si. „A nemohol by si to odčiniť tak, že jej povieš pravdu?"

Zvážnel a zamyslel sa nad tým, normálne som videla, ako mu šrotujú kolieska v hlave. Popravil si moju tašku na pleci a ticho kráčal po schodoch. Pomaly som sa vzdala nádeje, že odpovie.

„Zajtra jej to poviem." Ozval sa tak ticho, až som si najprv myslela, že sa mi to iba zdalo. Vyjavene som zastala na mieste a civela naňho.

„T- to...vážne?!"

Slabo sa usmial. „Áno, aj tak to nebolo fér." Páni, čo zapríčinilo takúto zmenu? Žeby ho včera zasiahlo nejaké Lilino kúzlo, ktoré som si nevšimla? Alebo sa zbláznil...

Späť na dievčenských internátoch som dostala ďalší úder, keď mi Lily oznámila, že sa nemôžem ísť osprchovať, pretože nám došla teplá voda. Súrne som potrebovala sprchu, aby som zo seba zmyla pot, únavu aj dotyk Siriusových paprčí.

„Na, ale musíš byť nenápadná!" vystríhala ma Lily a podávala mi preložený kus pergamenu, kde boli podrobné inštrukcie a heslo do prefektských kúpeľní. Ako prefektka k nim mala prístup a navyše, v kúpeľniach bol iný druh mágie, takže tam nehrozil nedostatok teplej vody.

Potichu a opatrne som sa s uterákom a pyžamom v ruke zakrádala na piate poschodie k... Pozrela som sa na papierik od Lily kam to mám vlastne ísť. Štvrté dvere vľavo od sochy Roderica Rozpačitého, ktorá sa na mňa práve mračila z druhej strany schodiska. Podišla som k nej a zašepkala: „Ružové kvety," a zjavili sa predo mnou jednoduché, drevené dvere. Usmiala som sa a vkĺzla dnu.

Kúpeľňa bola obrovská. Tvoril ju jeden veľký bazén o rozmeroch toho olympíjskeho a dokonca mal aj vlastný skokanský mostík. Nad bazénom v kúte boli tri sady kohútikov a keď som ich otvorila, z každého vytekala kvapalina inej farby- z prvého šla voda, z druhého čosi červené, čo krásne voňalo a z tretieho zase niečo modré, z ktorého sa tvorili veľké bublinky. O pár minút bol bazén úplne plný, pena a bublinky boli všade a krásne to tam voňalo.

Vliezla som si dnu do krásne teplej vody a úplne celá sa ponorila do peny, takže mi bolo vidieť iba hlavu. Úľavou som zavzdychala. Po dlhom dni nie je nič lepšie ako poriadna bublinková kúpeľ! Zatvorila som oči a v mysli sa vrátila späť k tomu, čo sa stalo so Siriusom, vážne som na ten neuskutočniteľný plán kývla? Och, Merlin, možno som to nakoniec ja, kto sa zbláznil a nie on. Lily by Jamesa nikdy nedokázala milovať, nie ak sa neprestane chovať ako taký arogantný a namyslený idiot. Je celkom pekný a vtipný, ale pochybujem, že jeho výzor by ju dokázal prinútiť zabudnúť na to všetko, čo urobil Snapeovi. Nechápem prečo sa preňho stále trápi, je to predsa idiot! Nikdy som si nemyslela, že to poviem, ale James by bol pre ňu stokrát lepší ako ten Slizolinčan.

Pobudla som tam pekne dlho, odhadujem, že pol hodinu. Kožu som mala celú rozmočenú, z vône ma už chytala migréna a morská panna na okne oproti sa na mňa protivne vyškierala. Nemám rada morské panny, ide z nich hrôza. V druhom ročníku som raz (ani sama netuším ako) spadla do jazera a keď som si myslela, že odbila moja posledná hodina, videla som okolo seba jazerných ľudí a mimo iných aj morské panny. Tak veľmi som sa ich zľakla, až sa mi podarilo nakopnúť pud sebazáchovy a snažila sa vyplávať na hladinu. S pomocou obrovskej sépie sa mi to nakoniec podarilo. Morské panny vždy prezentujú ako pekné a milé, veď...Ariel... a pritom sú také desivé a odpudivé!

Vyliezla som z bazéna a otvorila odtok, aby som vypustila vodu a dávala si dobrý pozor, aby som tam po sebe nezanechala nijaké stopy. Opravila som si drdol a zamotala sa do uteráka, aby som sa vysušila. Vtedy som z druhej strany dverí začula akýsi šramot a šuchot a primrzla som na mieste. Do pekla, čo ak ma tu vysnorila tá ohavná Filchova mačka?! Dvere sa otvorili, ale dnu nikto nevošiel. Potlačila som výkrik, ktorý by len privolal neželanú pozornosť, a pritiahla si uterák tesnejšie k telu.

„To si zo mňa robíš srandu!" ozvalo sa a predo mnou sa zrazu zjavil Sirius iba v uteráku omotanom okolo bokov.

Vytreštila som oči. Kde sa tu ten vzal?! Aha, jasné, James je takisto prefekt, takže sem má prístup. Ale ako sa tu zjavil? Len tak, z ničoho nič...? Prezrela som si ho a všimla si, že v ruke drží akúsi látku, ale takú som ešte nevidela- bola priezračná ako voda. Vytreštila som oči ešte viac, veď to je neviditeľný plášť!

„Ty máš neviditeľný plášť?!" zvolala som. Sirius na mňa prestal vyvaľovať oči a pozrel sa na plášť vo svojej ruke.

„Nie je môj," priznal opatrne, „patrí Jamesovi." James Potter vlastní jeden z najcennejších predmetov v čarodejníckom svete?!

„Odkiaľ ho zohnal?"

Príbeh Troch bratov som poznala naspamäť, odkedy mi Marlene v treťom ročníku rozprávala o rozprávkach, na ktorých vyrastala. Zohnala som si výtlačok _Rozprávok Barda Beedla_ a čítala ho toľko krát, že poznám všetky naspamäť. Tento je môj najobľúbenejší a celý svoj život som túžila nejaký neviditeľný plášť aspoň uvidieť, aby som sa uistila, že to všetko nebol len výmysel. A celý ten čas som mala jeden pod nosom.

Sirius sa na mňa zahľadel akoby som bola neandertálec. „Keď ti niekto oznámi, že má neviditeľný plášť, opýtaš sa „Môžem si ho požičať?", nie odkiaľ ho má!" Prevrátila som očami.

„To len- Počkaj, to si bol _TY_?!"

Piaty ročník, niekedy krátko pred Vianocami (pamätám si to akoby to bolo včera), sa stal jeden incident. V noci, keď sme už všetky spali, sme počuli z chodby akýsi hrmot a vydesené hlasy. Vyšli sme na chodbu, kde už stál snáď celý chrabromilský dievčenský internát. Drobné prváčky sa vystrašene chúlili k starší spolužiačkam a niektoré dokonca plakali.

„Čo sa stalo?" opýtala som sa Mary McDonaldovej, ktorá bola o rok mladšia.

„Rory!" skríkla drobná Karlee, Kaidenova a Brylenova sestra.

Prihnala sa ku mne, tuho ma objala okolo pása a zaborila mi tvár do žalúdka. Kvokla som si k nej, aby som jej mohla hľadieť do modrých očí, ktoré boli také podobné Kaidenovým. Je zvláštne, že sú s Brylenom dvojčatá, ale farbu očí majú rozdielnu.

„Karlee, zlatko, čo sa stalo?" spýtala som sa jemne a pohladila ju po čiernych vlasoch.

„J- je tu...duch!" V očiach sa jej zaleskli slzy a znova sa schovala do bezpečia mojej náruče. Zmätene som sa obzrela na svoje priateľky, ktoré len pokrčili plecami. Potom som to tiež začula, od schodov prichádzali akési zvuky.

Poprosila som Sybil, aby postrážila Karlee a spolu s Lily sme zamierili ku schodom, od ktorých všetky prváčky vydesene cúvali.

„Kto je tu?" spýtala som sa. Samozrejme, už som mala skúsenosť s muklovskými horormi a nebola som taká hlúpa, aby som si myslela, že mi naozaj niekto odpovie, ale skúsiť to môžem, nie?

„Bububu," ozvalo sa z tmy. Malé chrabromilčanky za mnou zvreskli a bežali sa schovať za siedmačky. No prosím a vraj odvážne! A potom, duch určite nerobí _bububu_.

Chvíľu sme ešte stáli na schodoch a načúvali akýmsi kvílivým a šušťavým zvukom (prváčky sa mohli pocikať od strachu), keď sa ozval buchot sprevádzaný prúdom nadávok a mne došlo, že sa náš „duch" práve skotúľal zo schodov. Schmatla som prútik a spolu s Lily sme vbehli do klubovne, aby sme sa pozreli kto to bol, no všade bolo prázdno. Nepochybne si z nás nejaký chalan robil srandu a nakedy sme prišli, vybehol do svojich spální. Napriek nášmu presviedčaniu, že to bol len zvrátený chalanský žart, sa niektoré prváčky doteraz cez to nepreniesli a Anett Erringová sa po Vianociach už nevrátila späť. A to by človek čakal, že na škole plnej duchov, sú na to už zvyknuté.

Keď som sa teraz dívala na Siriusa s neviditeľným plášťom v ruke, zrazu mi to všetko došlo. A kto iný by to mohol byť, než po celej škole známy kráľ žartíkov a jeho podarená partia?!

„Ty blb!" zanadávala som a napochodovala som k nemu, že mu dám čo preto. Chúďa malá Karlee, celý týždeň potom som ju musela nechávať prespať vo svojej posteli, aby sa nebála.

Sirius sa mi však nedíval do očí, ktoré museli odzrkadľovať môj hnev, ale nižšie a keď som nasledovala jeho pohľad, zdesene som uskočila preč. Do kelu, úplne som zabudla, že som nahá! Zacúvala som späť do rohu, kde som mala oblečenie a pokúšala sa udržať vzdialenosť. Nielenže som bola nahá, celá červená a rozmočená od vody, ale ani on na sebe nemal nič iné ako uterák. Merlin, do akej ošemetnej situácie sme sa to dostali?

Troma dlhými krokmi bol pri mne a ja som sa v zúfalej snahe cúvnuť, udrela do steny za mojím chrbtom. Ruky si umiestnil po bokoch mojej hlavy, rovnako ako predtým v Sieni Slávy, a protivne sa usmieval. Dlhé vlasy mu padli do čela, ale neurobil nič, aby ich odhrnul. Pritisla som mu ruky na hruď, že ho dotisnem ako najsilnejšie viem, no keď mi došlo, že je nahý, rýchlo som ruky odtiahla.

„Čo, žeby si sa hanbila?" zachechtal sa. Drahý Merlin, ani nie hodina potom, čo bol nadprirodzene normálny a vyhlásil mi mier, sa zase správa ako úplný magor!

„Som skôr naštvaná," vyprskla som. „Na teba, pretože si idiot, desíš malé prváčka a ešte si na to aj hrdý a sexuálne ma tu obťažuješ, aj keď si mi predtým sľúbil mier!"

Zasmial. „Mier predsa treba niečím spečatiť."

Jednu svoju ruku presunul na moju tvár a končekmi prstov prešiel po mojom líci a obkreslil tvar mojich pier. Trhla som sebou na bok, ale keďže ma blokoval druhou rukou, ďaleko som sa nedostala. Skĺzol prstami trochu nižšie, po mojom krku, kde mi pulzovala tepna a on sa tomu usmial. Srdce mi išlo vyskočiť z hrude z toľkej paniky, nechcela som, aby sa ma dotýkal, ale nemohla som proti tomu nič urobiť. Keby som len mohla nejako získať môj prútik...

„Niečo mi hovorí, že to červenanie nie je len od hnevu," zašepkal viac- menej pre seba. Merlin, Merlin...pomoc!

Skĺzol rukou ešte nižšie, k mojej kľúčnej kosti a zrejme by bol postupoval ešte nižšie, keby sa vedľa nás neozval akýsi špľachot a oboch nás neoprskala voda a bublinky. Zajačala som od prekvapenia a Sirius sa odo mňa prekvapene odtiahol. Vyjavene civel na dopoly vypustený bazén, z ktorého z ničoho nič vystrekla voda. Schmatla som veci a pre istotu zovrela v ruke prútik, keby ho napadlo pokračovať tam kde sme skončili.

„Dám ti dobrú radu, Black," zasyčala som, podišla k nemu a namierila naňho prútik. „Nech už sa pokúšaš o čokoľvek, rýchlo s tým prestaň, lebo prídeš o niečo, čo si veľmi vážiš! A možno aj horšie. Súhlasila som s tvojím plánom, len aby som pomohla Lily. S tebou nemienim nič mať!"

Odfrkol si. „Ako si môžeš byť taká istá, keď si so mnou ešte nič neskúsila?"

Zavrčala som a pritisla mu prútik ku krku, ten jeho protivný úsmev ma parádne štval.

„A ani neskúsim, takže ti posledný raz hovorím, nech už hráš so mnou akúkoľvek hru, skonči ju," varovala som ho. „Nikdy si nezačínaj s niekým, kto vie hrať lepšie." Videla som na ňom, že mu toľká blízkosť môjho prútika nie je príjemná a ja som sa sladko usmiala. Uvedomuje si, čoho som schopná, to je dobre.

S posledným vražedným pohľadom som sa zvrtla a odkráčala z kúpeľne. Celou cestou, čo som kráčala z piateho poschodia, som sa nervózne obzerala cez plece a naprávala si uterák, aby som sa uistila, že ma celú zakrýva. Želala som si v tej chvíli mať tiež neviditeľný plášť. Skočila som na najbližšie toalety, aby som sa prezliekla.

„Ahoj, Myrta," pozdravila som večne uplakaného ducha študentky, ktorá sa na týchto záchodoch zdržiavala, „ako sa máš?" Ako inak, plakala, ale našťastie sa ešte nerozhodla vytopiť celú chodbu.

„A- ako sa asi mám mať? Tak blízko smrti, mohli sme sa deliť o záchody," zasmrkala. „Jeho krásna tvár by mi to tu aspoň trochu skrášlila."

Akurát som na seba naťahovala tričko, no po jej slovách som zamrzla.

„A ešte k tomu bol aj Bystrohlavčan ako ja!" zakvílila a schovala si uplakanú tvár do dlaní. Vo vnútri sa mi rozlial zlý pocit.

„Myrta...o čom to rozprávaš?" spýtala som sa. „Niekoho zranili?" Zmohla sa iba na prikývnutie a tá zlá predtucha ešte zosilnela, hruď sa mi pomaly zovrela strachom.

„Koho?" šepla som a pripísala si malý bod za to, že sa mi nechvel hlas.

Chvíľu jej trvalo kým upokojila svoje vzlyky natoľko, aby mi odpovedala. „Kaidena Chryssa."

Moje srdce zastalo.

 **Hm, tak čo, má to zmysel? Prosím, hovorte so mnou...**

 **Strana 7**


	10. 9 Sirius

**Poznámka autora**

 **Pri príležitosti výročia smrti Jamesa a Lily Potterovcov tu máte novú kapitolu ;) Ďakujem za review, a teda aj názor, som rada, že sa páči ;) Enjoy!**

„ _Nezamiluj sa do človeka, ako som ja. Vezmem ťa do múzeí a parkov a k pamiatkam a pobozkám ťa na každom krásnom mieste, takže sa naň nikdy nebudeš môcť vrátiť bez toho, aby si ma necítila ako krv vo svojich ústach. Zničím ťa vo všetkých možných, krásnych smeroch. A keď odídem, konečne pochopíš, prečo sa búrkam dávajú mená po ľuďoch." (Caitlyn Siehl)_

Hm, vyzerá to, že budem musieť zmeniť taktiku. Wallisová tak ľahko nepodľahne, na to je až príliš hrdá a tvrdohlavá. Ale nevadí, aspoň to bude väčšia zábava. Odhodil som uterák a vliezol si do teplého bublinkového kúpeľa. Snažil som sa pritom nemyslieť na jej omamnú vôňu a telo, ktoré skrývala pod uterákom. Morská panna na okne sa hrala so svojimi zlatými vlasmi a žmurkala na mňa. Usmial som sa na ňu. Keby to bolo také ľahké aj s tou protivnou Wallisovou...

Keď som sa vracal do chrabromilskej klubovne, našiel som ju plnú svojich spolužiakov chúliacich sa v kreslách alebo na schodoch a uprostred stála McGonagallová. Zamrzol som v pohybe. Do kelu, ako to zistila? Niekto ma bonzol alebo len Filch zase snoril?

„Pán Black, kde ste boli v takúto neskorú hodinu?" spýtala sa ma pokojným hlasom, v ktorom som vycítil skrytú vyhrážku.

„J- ja...ja som bol..." Historická udalosť, Siriusovi Blackovi došli slová!

Obzrel som sa na Jamesa, Remusa a Petra, ktorí sedeli na schodoch a tvárili sa sklesnuto. Teda, James mal oči iba pre Evansovú, takže mi odpovedal Remus- nepatrne zavrtel hlavou.

Vzdychol som si. „Bol som námesačný."

„Tak námesačný?" nadvihla obočie profesorka.

„Áno, niektoré noci sa mi to stáva," klamal som, „asi vtedy, keď sa veľa najem alebo-"

Zdvihla ruku, aby zastavila moje bľabotanie. „To je vlastne jedno, prišla som sem oznámiť nepríjemnú správu. Dnes v noci došlo k útoku na študenta muklovského pôvodu, našťastie ho prežil, ale jeho zranenia sú rozsiahle a vážne. Robíme všetko, čo je v našich silách, aby sme vinníka alebo vinníkov vypátrali, preto vás žiadam, že ak sa čokoľvek dozviete, ihneď mi to oznámte."

Prikývol som na súhlas. Sám robím iným ľuďom zle, ale nikdy by som sa neznížil k tomu, aby som niekoho zranil. To bola špecialita Slizolinčanov.

„Bol to niekto zo Slizolinu," vyhlásil som a niektorí moji spolužiaci zamrmlali na súhlas. Všimol som si, že Evansová, celá bledá v tvári, zbledla ešte viac. Marlene ani jej druhá kamoška, Sybil (aspoň myslím, že sa tak volala) si to nevšimli. Vtedy mi čosi došlo, Wallisová tam nebola, ani nikde inde v miestnosti.

„Bohužiaľ, na nič také nemáme dôkazy, takže by som bola rada, ak by ste nerobili unáhlené rozhodnutia alebo činy," vystríhala ma s vážnym pohľadom. „Radšej sa majte na pozore a po večierke nevychádzajte z klubovne, ani keď ste námesační. Pohybujte sa v skupinkách minimálne dvoch ľudí a prútiky majte po ruke."

„Pani profesorka," oslovila ju piskľavým hlasom jedna druháčka s jahodovo blond vlasmi, „myslíte si, že je to dielo...Veď- Viete- Koho? Mohol sa dostať do hradu?"

„Nemajte obavy, škola je dobre chránená a potom je tu pán profesor Dumbledore," odvetila. „Ale môžu sa v hrade nájsť ľudia, ktorí sa netaja obdivom k jeho dielu."

„Myslíte smrťožrúti?" vyhŕkol Frank Longbottom. „Tomu neverím, žiadne decko by predsa nechcelo byť stúpencom Veď- Viete- Koho."

„Už si nemôžeme byť ničím istý."

McGonagallová nás následne všetkých vyhnala do postelí, pretože zajtra máme vyučovanie, no pochyboval som, že sa niekomu z nás vôbec podarí zaspať. Takmer smrteľný útok na iného študenta, ešte k tomu dosť pravdepodobne spáchaný iným študentom... to bolo na Rokforte čosi nemysliteľné. Vždy som si myslel, že v škole sme akési dohodnuté spoločenstvo detí, ktorých spájajú tie isté záujmy a ideály a bolo jedno v akej sme fakulte. Kým sme tu, držíme spolu, ako jedna rodina. Takže toto bolo ako vraziť dýku do chrbta vlastnému bratovi.

Po chrbte mi prebehli zimomriavky, keď som si spomenul, že som v podstate to isté urobil aj Regulusovi, keď som utiekol z domu a jeho tam nechal na pospas rodičom a predsudkom ohľadne krvi. Nemohol som ho zachrániť, ledva som dokázal zachrániť seba. A potom, on bol vždy silnejší ako ja, húževnatejší a rodičia v ňom vždy videli toho podareného syna.

„Profesorka," oslovil som ju, keď prechádzala popri mne, „neviete, kde je Aurora Wallisová?"

Profesorke sa na tvári mihlo čosi, čo pripomínalo smútok a uhla pohľadom. Na moment som stŕpol, keď som si uvedomil, že to mohla byť ona, že to ju mohli prizabiť. Bola predsa vonku po večierke, a sama, vysvetľovalo by to tiež, prečo tu nebola a prečo bola Evansová taká bledá.

„Je v nemocničnom krídle, dohliada na pána Chryssa," prehovorila konečne a mne sa v celom tele rozlial čudný, hrejivý pocit, čosi ako...úľava? Neviem. Nezranili ju, ale Chryssa. „Úbohé dievča, vtrhla do nemocnice a naliehala, že pri ňom zostane." Takže takto je to, aj ona má preňho slabosť. No super, ďalšia prekážka, ale v pohode, keby to bolo také jednoduché, bola by to nuda.

Mal som pravdu, keď som vravel, že toho veľa nenaspíme. Celú noc som sa len hniezdil na posteli a ostatní na tom boli rovnako, ich postele vŕzgali, kým sa na nich bdelo prehadzovali a márne sa snažili odohnať dotieravé myšlienky, ktoré boli určite rovnaké ako tie moje: _Kto to urobil?_ Stál som si za svojím vyhlásením, že to bol nejaký slizolinčan, ale jednako som dúfal, že nie. Čo ak v tom mal prsty aj môj brat? Vedel som, že nie je zlý (nie každý slizolinčan musel byť nutne zlý, sesternica Andromeda je toho príkladom), ale keď sa človek dostane do zlej partie...

„Myslím, že to bol Ufňukanec," ozval sa do ticha Jamesov hlas. Vŕzganie Remusovej aj Petrovej postele odrazu zastalo, zrejme to prehodnocovali.

„Počuli ste McGonagallovú, Chryss mal na tele množstvo sečných rán a takmer vykrvácal. Nikdy predtým o takom kúzle nepočula," vravel ďalej, „ale my áno, videli sme ho."

„ _Sectumsempra,_ " ticho povedal Remus.

Veľmi dobre som si spomínal na moment, keď sme toto kúzlo počuli. Blížil sa večer, noc splnu, a tak sme pomáhali Remusovi dostať sa do Škriekajúcej búdy. Na okraji lesa, len pár metrov od Hagridovej chatrče, sme odrazu začuli akési hlasy a smiech. Remus sa schoval za kmeň najbližšieho stromu a my traja sme sa hneď premenili do našej zvieracej podoby- zvieratá v lese by predsa neboli nikomu podozrivé. Vykukli sme cez kroviny a videli skupinku ľudí v čierno- zelených habitoch. Slizolinčania. Jeden z nich niesol v ruke akúsi chlpatú a zvíjajúcu sa vec. Hneď mi došlo, že je to mačka, moje psie zmysli to hravo rozoznali.

Položili ju na zem a mučili ju- Cruciatus, Furnunculus, Gemno... Zvuky, ktoré vydávala tá úbohá mačka boli príšerné, no my sme sa mohli len dívať.

„No tak, Sev, vyskúšaj to," prehovorilo dievča zo skupinky, spoznal som v nej Evanoru Clareovú. Traja ostatní chalani prestali mučiť mačku a obzreli sa na štvrtého, v ktorom som, podľa tých mastných vlasov, spoznal Ufňukanca. Paroháč vedľa mňa naštvane zahrabal kopytom do zeme.

Ufňukanec podišiel dopredu, namieril prútik na mačku a vyslovil: „Sectumsempra." Bolestne zamňaukala a spadla na zem. Evanora spolu s ostatnými vybuchli do smiechu a potom spoločne odišli, aby svoje mučenie najskôr oslávili. Premenil som sa späť na človeka a odišiel sa pozrieť na zviera. Ležala na boku, po béžovej srsti jej stekali pramienky krvi z tucta otvorených, sečných rán. Zomrela do dvoch minút, pretože žiadne kúzlo, ktoré som poznal, nemohlo zastaviť krvácanie. Vďaka tomu viem, že to bola čierna mágia.

Druhý deň ráno si decká po celej škole šepkali o tom, čo sa v noci stalo. Dokonca som zazrel aj pár báb, ktoré plakali za svojím zraneným idolom. Wallisová sa na vyučovaní neukázala a ani na obede či raňajkách. Musela byť stále v nemocničnom krídle, tak som sa rýchlo pratal z obednej prestávky tam. Dvere boli pootvorené a ja som opatrne nazrel dnu. Chryss ležal na jednej z malých, bielych postelí, Wallisová sedela na stoličke pri ňom a hlavu mala zloženú na okraji jeho postele. Rukou ju hladil po vlasoch a šepkal jej meno, aby sa prebrala: „Aurora."

Hlava jej vystrelila hore akoby ju obliali ľadovou vodou a keď zbadala, že Chryss je hore, natiahla k nemu ruky a opatrne ho objala.

„Och, vďakamerlinovi, že si v poriadku!" zvolala a objala ho trochu pevnejšie. Chryss jej zaboril tvár do strapatých vlasov a objatie jej vrátil.

„Bola si tu celú noc?" Iba prikývla a ďalej ho držala. Zdvihol ju zo stoličky a posadil na kraj postele, aby k sebe boli bližšie. Rozmýšľal som či nemám vstúpiť dnu skôr, ako sa ešte začnú oblizovať.

„Keď mi Umrnčaná Myrta povedala, čo sa stalo, hneď som sem bežala, musela som vedieť, ako si na tom," povedala. „Škoda, že si nepočul ten môj nádherne dojemný vreskot, ktorý som spustila na McGonagallovú, keď ma chcela poslať preč. Skoro plakala."

„Veru, škoda, viem, aká si, keď sa rozohníš," zasmial sa.

Posadil si ju na kolená a začal sa jej mimovoľne hrať s vlasmi, obkrúcal si ich okolo prstov a vyzeral fascinovane. Wallisová si to nevšímala.

„Ak sa smiem spýtať..." načal Chryss trochu váhavo, „...prečo? Prečo si prišla a prečo si pri mne zostala až doteraz? Nemohla si predsa nič robiť."

„Kaiden, záleží mi na tebe, čo to nevieš?" priznala. „Bol si môj prvý skutočný priateľ tu na Rokforte, stál si pri mne, keď sa Evanora navážala do mojej rodiny a vtedy, pamätáš sa ako nás Zloduch raz cez zimu zamkol v žalároch? Dal si mi svoj sveter, aby som nezamrzla. Ty sa staráš o mňa a ja zas o teba, tak to medzi nami funguje." Chytila ho za ruku a preplietla si s ním prsty. „Nečudovala by som sa, keby nás celá škola poznala ako- Aurora a Kaiden, nerozluční priatelia naveky." Pri svojich posledných slovách sa zasmiala a Chryss sa mohol aj zblázniť. Zvážnel a dlho spočinul pohľadom na ich spojených rukách. Fuj, odpusť Merlin, ale sú takí nechutní! Takže, keď sa Chryss nadychoval, aby odhodlaným hlasom povedal: „Aurora, ja-" postrčil som dvere a vovalil sa ako veľká voda dnu.

Chryss prekvapene nadvihol jedno obočie a Wallisová ma prebodla podozrievavým pohľadom. Nasadil som svoj najlepší a najpresvedčivejší úsmev a podišiel k nim. Natiahol som ruku ku Chryssovi, ktorému obočie vyletelo až kamsi k vlasom.

„Počul som, čo sa stalo. Ako sa máš?" Potriasli sme si rukami.

„No...už lepšie, vďaka."

„Čo tu chceš?" zasyčala na mňa Wallisová a tvárila sa akoby čakala kedy vytiahnem hnojovú bombu alebo niečo podobné.

Zložil som si z pleca tašku a vytiahol odtiaľ zadaniaz čarovania a obrany proti čiernej mágii.

„Priniesol som ti úlohy," povedal som a podal jej ich. Prižmúrila na mňa oči a založila si ruky na hrudi. Milé ako veľmi mi verí.

„Neboj sa, sú to iba obyčajné pergameny," dohováral som jej. „A McGonagallovej som povedal pravdu, už viac nemusíš chodiť do Siene slávy." To prinútilo ľadovú kráľovnú trochu rozmrznúť.

Zliezla z postele, upokojujúco sa usmiala na Chryssa a za rukáv ma ťahala smerom k dverám.

„Okej, fajn, teraz mi povedz prečo si prišiel naozaj," vyzvala ma.

Pokrčil som plecami. „Iba som ti priniesol úlohy."

„Ty nič nerobíš len tak, Sirius," trvala na svojom. Musím uznať, že ma trochu prekvapilo, ako ma má táto ženská prečítaného. Urobil som krok k nej a ona pohotovo uskočila bokom. Potlačil som smiech.

„Príď dnes po treste na siedme poschodie," povedal som, „tam ti všetko prezradím."

 **Hm, no čo, môže byť? Čo sa asi stane na siedmom poschodí? :D**

 **Strana 5**


	11. 10 Aurora

**Poznámka autora**

 **Ahojte, tak sa ozývam s novou kapitolou ;) Nech sa vám páči...**

„ _Iba tí, ktorí sa neboja ísť priďaleko, môžu zistiť, kam až sú schopní zájsť." (T.S. Eliot)_

Nemala som dobrý pocit z toho, byť o samote so Siriusom, ešte k tomu večer. No mala som s ním dohodu a aj tak som sa mu nemohla vyhýbať do nekonečna. S miernou nevôľou som teda odišla od Kaidena, ktorý ma vyháňal na večeru, napísala si úlohy a potom už len počkala, kým bude čas odísť. V klubovni som sedela spolu s Lily a Sybil, Marlene bola na tréningu. Ani jedna z nás sa však plne nedokázala sústrediť na úlohy, Sybil chcela vedieť detaily o Kaidenovi a Lily sa v jednom kuse triasla.

„Lily," chytila som ju za ruku, z ktorej jej už tretíkrát vypadlo brko, „čo sa deje?"

Neodtiahla sa od môjho dotyku, no nezdvihla hlavu, aby sa mi mohla pozrieť do očí. Niečo ju trápilo, niečo iné ako James, pretože to by bola naštvaná a nie...smutná.

„Bol to Severus," zašepkala, takže sme sa so Sybil museli nakloniť bližšie, aby sme jej rozumeli, „to on zaútočil na Kaidena." Ticho, ani jedna z nás sa nezmohla na odpoveď, ja hlavne preto, že som vedela, že by sa jej nepáčila.

„Bol to on, však?!" zvolala a do očí sa jej tlačili slzy, ktoré statočne potláčala. Jedna super vec na Lily bola, že málo plakala.

„Lily," chlácholivo ju oslovila Sybil a dotkla sa jej pleca.

Z ničoho nič sa nám Lily vytrhla a vyskočila na nohy, v očiach blesky a zúrivý pohľad. Sakra, neznášala som ten pohľad, vtedy bola schopná úplne všetkého a priznám sa, že mi naháňal strach.

„Zabijem toho hajzla, ja ho zabijem!" zvolala. „Dosť som sa ho zastávala a obraňovala ho, dosť som preňho trpela!" Vrava pri stole Záškodníkov utíchla a všetka ich pozornosť bola zameraná na Lily.

„Teraz mi za to zaplatí," dokončila svoj hrozivý monológ a vypálila z klubovne, len sa tak zablysla jej červená hriva.

Trvalo mi nejakú tú chvíľu, kým som si uvedomila, čo sa stalo a kam Lily vlastne išla. Potom ma premkla hrôza a panika. Otočila som sa smerom na Jamesa, ktorý civel na otvorený obrazový priechod, ktorým zmizla, a zahučala: „ČO POZERÁŠ?! BEŽ ZA ŇOU!" Do dvoch sekúnd ho nebolo a ja som zatiaľ vybehla do izby po svoj prútik.

„Rory, to nemyslíš vážne!" vyhŕkla Sybil. „Zavolaj McGonagallovú, skôr, ako niekto spraví niečo šialené!"

„Na to je už neskoro, nemyslíš?" povedala som. „Choď po ňu, ja idem na pomoc Lily."

Uháňala som po chodbe, preskakovala každý druhý schod a snažila nájsť nejakú stopu po Lily alebo Jamesovi. Keď som sa zúfalo obzerala okolo seba na treťom poschodí, začula som za sebou kroky a inštinktívne namierila prútik tým smerom.

„To som len ja," zdvihol ruky Remus v obrannom geste. V jednej držal akýsi rozložený kus pergamenu. Zdalo sa mi, že sa tam niečo hýbe. „Sú o poschodie nižšie, neďaleko gobelínu." Nepýtala som sa odkiaľ to vie, v tej chvíli to bolo nepodstatné, zvrtla som sa a obaja sme sa rozbehli zabrániť katastrofe.

Ako sa dalo čakať, svetelná bitka kúziel bola v plnom prúde, kým sme tam dorazili. Snape nebol sám, mal so sebou svoju vernú bandu odporných Slizolinčanov, ktorú tvorili Evanora Clareová, Dashiell Avery, Linus Mulciber **(P.A. Nevedela som si spomenúť na ich krstné mená a na Wikii ani v knihe o HP, čo mám, sa neuvádzali, tak som im vymyslela iné :D)** a Evan Rosier. Po celom hrade boli známi ako gang Slizolinčanov a všetci vedeli, že keď sa stane niečo zlé, nejaké zranenie alebo krutý žartík, majú to na svedomí oni. Nanešťastie, nikdy sme nemali dosť prostriedkov dokázať to.

Vbehla som rovno do stredu bitky, medzi Jamesa a Lily a sama bola prekvapená, keď som videla, že sa prvýkrát nehádajú, ale spolupracujú a ide im to spolu celkom dobre. V jednej chvíli ho schytila za rukáv košele, aby ho odklonila od pásu červeného svetla a on ju zase v druhej odsotil od omračujúceho kúzla. Remus sa pridal chvíľu po mne a spoločne sme sa vyrovnali presile.

„Avada Kedavra," ozvalo sa zrazu a zelený pás svetla tak tesne minul Lily, až mi zastalo srdce. A tú kliatbu nevyslovil nikto iný než samotný Severus Snape.

Všetci sme zastali. Slizolinčania sa pobavene uškŕňali, Mulciber potľapkal Snapea po chrbte a Evanora mu volala na slávu. Ja som sa zmohla naňho len ohromene hľadieť a Lily takisto. Po tom všetkom, čo preňho urobila, po všetkých tých rokoch, kedy boli priatelia a kedy bol jediný komu bezvýhradne verila, akoby práve v tejto chvíli úplne pochoval a vymazal, ako keby sa nikdy nestali. Videla som to v Lilinom pohľade, v tých tvrdých a neúprosných zelených očiach, že je koniec, že v tejto chvíli definitívne skončila so Severusom Snapeom, že chlapec, ktorý bol jej priateľom, už neexistuje.

„Ty odporný had!" zvreskol James. „Ako sa opovažuješ zdvihnúť prútik na moju Lily?!"

Vrhol sa naňho a zrazil ho k zemi, prútik mu pri tom vypadol z ruky a zostal bezbranný voči Jamesovým pästiam, ktoré jedna radosť dopadali na jeho tvár. Evanora naštvane vycerila zuby a dvíhala prútik. Ale ja som bola rýchlejšia.

„Expeliarmus!" skríkla som a prútik jej vyletel z ruky. Remus si podal Averyho a Lily zase Mulcibera s Rosierom- nedokázali uniknúť jej dobre miereným pŕhliacim zaklínadlám.

„Incarcerare! **(P.A.- uväzniť)** "

Snapeovi sa akosi podarilo chopiť prútika a okolo Jamesa sa začali ovíjať povrazy, aby ho spútali. Snape ho zo seba zhodil a naštvane si doňho kopol. Pera aj nos mu krvácali a krv mu tiekla po bledej pokožke, mastné vlasy mu padali do tváre.

„Impedimenta," vyslala som zaklínadlo Snapeovým smerom, no on sa mu v poslednej chvíli uhol. Pozrel sa na mňa a v očiach sa mu jasne skvela nenávisť, ktorá bola vzájomná.

„Crucio!" vykríkla Evanora, ktorá sa znova zmocnila prútika, v rovnakom momente, ako sa ma Mulciber pokúsil omráčiť a Snape vyslovil: „Sectumsempra."

Zajačala som a snažila sa vyhnúť trom kliatbam, ktoré na mňa leteli z troch rôznych smerov. Tomu sa hovorí krížová paľba! Zohla som sa pred červeným svetlom, len tak- tak unikla omračujúcemu kúzlu, ale Sectumsempra už bola nad moje sily. Kliatba mi rozrezala košeľu aj rameno a ja som si zahryzla do pery, aby som nevykríkla od pálivej bolesti, ktorá mi tam explodovala. Spadla som na zem a pritlačila si trasúcu dlaň na ranu. Boj ďalej pokračoval a keďže oni boli piati a Lily bola sama s Remusom, zvreskla som: „LOCOMOTOR!".

Všetky brnenia a sochy na chodbe ožili a chopili sa svojho rozkazu. Skočili na Slizolinčanov a snažili sa ich od nás oddeliť. Evanora skríkla, keď ju do hrude trafilo jedno z brnení a ona odletela do najbližšej steny. Vyhrabala som sa na nohy a vyčarovala pred nami ohnivú stenu, aby nás ich náhodné kúzla netrafili. Remus si kvokol k Jamesovi a odstránil povrazy. Posadil sa a začal nadávať ako pohan. Lily pribehla ku mne a vystrašene si obzerala moje rameno.

„Pre Merlina, Rory, strašne to krváca!"

„Som v pohode," zašomrala som, aj keď som sa tak úplne necítila. Strácala som celkom dosť krvi, kúzlo čiernej mágie mi rýchlo odčerpávalo sily a čarovanie ma tiež vyšťavilo. Kúzlo Locomotor som nikdy predtým nepoužila, našla som ho v jednej z kníh, keď som hľadala spôsob, ako spojazdniť môj foťák.

Chodbou sa rozľahli rýchle kroky a potom o niečo neskôr aj krik. Plamene zmizli a bojujúce brnenia sa zase vracali na svoje miesto. Keď som vzhliadla, videla som McGonagallovú a Sybil so Slughornom v pätách. Slizolinčania ležali na zemi, snažili sa pozbierať a bojovali so svojou túžbou v sekunde nás všetkých premeniť na ropuchy.

„Čo sa to tu deje?" zaburácala McGonagallová.

„Oni si začali, pani profesorka!" skríkol Rosier a staval sa na nohy. „Evansová a Potter sa sem nahrnuli a začali na nás sypať kliatby!"

„To nie je pravda, ty odporný slizolinský klamár!" zvreskla Lily. „Prišla som za Severusom a ty si sa do mňa začal navážať!"

„A Potter ma hneď chcel oskalpovať!"

James podišiel dopredu a napravil si okuliare. „Koledoval si si o to, ty odporný smrťožrútsky bastard! Chceli ste zabiť moju milovanú-"

„Potter," varovne ho oslovila Lily, „nie som žiadna tvoja milovaná."

Nohy ma už nevládali držať, podlomili sa mi kolená a zapotácala som sa. Vystrela som ruku pred seba, že sa zachytím steny, ale minula som ju a keby ma Remus nechytí okolo pása, zvalím sa na zem ako hnilá hruška.

„Slečna Wallisová!" zvolala McGonagallová a podoprela ma z jednej strany.

„Je mi fajn, len..." povedala som chabo, „...som unavená."

„Pán Lupin, odneste ju láskavo k madam Pomfreyovej," povedala a otočila sa späť k Jamesovi a Lily a Slizolinčanom. „A s vami si to vybavím vo svojej kancelárii!"

Kaiden v momente vyskočil z postele, keď ma Remus prakticky vniesol dnu a pomohol mi sadnúť si na jednu z postelí. Kaiden si sadol ku mne a ja som sa vďačne oprela o jeho plece. Nebola som si istá ako dlho sa ešte udržím pri vedomí. Madam Pomfreyová okolo mňa pobehovala, čosi vravela, ale nevnímala som ju, nemohla som. Uvedomovala som si len Kaidenovu ruku, ktorou ma hladkal po vlasoch a predstavu, aké by to bolo príjemné, keby som teraz zatvorila oči a zaspala vnímajúc jeho teplo a dotyk.

Zatvorila som oči, keď v tom zrazu...

„AU!" zvreskla som a vyskočila, no liečiteľka ma pekne- krásne zase posadila späť. V rukách držala akúsi malú fľaštičku s priezračnou, modrastou tekutinou, do ktorej namáčala gázu a tú mi potom prikladala na ranu.

„Au," znova som sa mykla, pekelne to štípalo. Uvedomovala som si každý jeden kúsok zranenej ruky, nikdy som ju nevnímala viac ako súčasť svojho tela ako práve vtedy.

Keď mi ranu vydezinfikovala, madam Pomfreyová na ňu naniesla hojacu masť, ktorá príjemne chladila a ja som takmer zastonala od úľavy.

„Rana by sa mala dozajtra zaceliť, ale zostane vám tam nepekná jazva," poinformovala ma. „Po čiernej mágii vždy nejaké ostanú." Vzdychla si a kráčala smerom k svojej kancelárii.

„Dvaja študenti v priebehu jedného dňa, obaja zranení čiernou mágiou. To by som na Rokforte nikdy nečakala," šomrala si popod nos.

„Aurora," pýtal si moju pozornosť Kaiden, „čo sa vlastne stalo?"

Porozprávala som mu, ako sa Lily chcela pomstiť Snapeovi, ako sme jej s Jamesom a Remusom šli na pomoc a o bitke so Slizolinčanmi, kde ma Snape zranil rovnakou kliatbou ako včera jeho.

„Vedel som, že to bol on," buchol päsťou do nočného stolíka. „Keď ma napadli, bolo ich viac a mali na hlavách kapucne, ale jeho hlas sa mi zdal povedomý."

„Hej, Sectumsempra je jeho špecialitou," prisvedčila som a striasla sa pri spomienke, keď som prvýkrát bola svedkom jej účinkov.

„Nepáči sa mi, že takto ľahkomyseľne riskuješ a vystavuješ sa nebezpečenstvu," zamračene povedal Kaiden.

Zasmiala som sa. „Som chrabromilčanka, čo by si čakal? Ľahkomyseľná je moje stredné meno."

„Viem, to je jedna z vecí, ktorú na tebe mil-"

Zasekol sa a nervózne sa na mňa pozrel, ako by sa bál, že povedal priveľa. Prestala som sa usmievať a chytila som ho za plece.

„Kaiden...?" nadškrtla som otázku. Mala som predstavu, čo chcel povedať, ale potrebovala som si byť istá.

„Aurora, ja..." Zdal sa bezradný, prvýkrát za tých šesť rokov, čo ho poznám, sa zdalo, že nevie, čo povedať, ako sformulovať svoje myšlienky do slov.

My dvaja sme si vždy dokonale rozumeli, naše mysle fungovali na rovnakej vlnovej dĺžke, preto sme občas dokázali uhádnuť na čo myslí ten druhý aj bez toho, aby sme niečo povedali. Ale dnes nie, nie v tejto chvíli. Neviem, či to bolo tým, že som bola brutálne unavená z toho zranenia alebo preto, že jeho myšlienky boli také chaotické a nesúvislé, že ich môj „radar" nedokázal zachytiť. Desilo ma to, vystrašila ma tá náhla nevedomosť, ktorú som neznášala zo všetkého najviac.

„Kaiden," zaúpela som. Otočil sa ku mne, v modrých očiach mal pohľad, ktorý som nevedela identifikovať.

„Nikdy mi to so slovami veľmi nešlo," zamrmlal. A z ničoho nič sa jeho pery tisli na tie moje.

 **Čo vravíte, Aurora a Kaiden...? :D**

 **Strana 6**


	12. 11 Sirius

**Poznámka autora**

 **Heyhou! :D Tak už tradične v piatok vám prinášam novú kapitolu ;) A dnes je ešte aj taký magicko- hororový dátum, máte nejaké zlé alebo naopak dobré zážitky? U mňa deň ako každý iný ;) Nech sa páči, nová časť.**

 **P.S. Ďakujem za reviews, príbeh sa mi hneď ľahšie píše, keď viem, že ho číta aspoň niekto ;)**

„ _Zemetrasenia sa len tak stávajú, tornáda sa len tak stávajú... Ale tvoj jazyk sa len tak nestrčí do úst nejakého dievčaťa!"(Gemma Halliday)_

Wallisová neprišla. Čakal som ju tam asi pol hodinu po tom, čo mi skončil trest v Sieni slávy, ale ona sa nedostavila. Keďže som nebol zvyknutý, aby ma niekto nechal v štichu, a ešte k tomu dievča, parádne ma to vytočilo. Vracal som sa späť do Chrabromilskej veže a keď som po ceste narazil na pani Norrisovú, naštvane som do nej kopol. Hneď na to som sa rozbehol najrýchlejšie, ako som vedel, pretože Filch mi už určite dýchal na krk.

Klubovňa bola opustená a tichá, v kozube plápolal oheň a vrhal tiene na stenu. Vybehol som po schodoch do našej izby a prekvapene zostal stáť na prahu. James sedel na zemi, chrbtom sa opieral o svoju posteľ, okuliare mu nakrivo sedeli na nose a v rukách držal do polovice prázdnu fľašu ohnivej whisky.

„Sirius!" zvolal so širokým úsmevom. „Už som sa bál...že si sa na mňa vykašľal aj ty!"

„Čo sa stalo?" zaujímal som sa. „A kde sú ostatní?"

James sa zamračil. „Petra som nevidel od večere a Remus...ten je tuším ešte u McGonagallovej. Alebo s Aurorou v nemocničnom krídle- štik!- neviem."

Whou, whou, whou, počkať! Wallisová je v nemocničnom krídle?! Žeby sa tomu jej krásavcovi pohoršilo? Nie, to by tam s ňou nebol Remus. Podišiel som k Jamesovi a sadol si na studenú podlahu vedľa neho. Podľa toho ako štikútal a vyškieral sa, mal alkoholu už dosť. Zobral som mu fľašu a sám sa napil. Keď som prehltol pálivú tekutinu, spomenul som si na úplne prvýkrát, kedy som pil ohnivú whisky. Bolo to vo štvrtom ročníku, s Jamesom sme si vzali neviditeľný plášť a prešmykli sa tajnou chodbou do Rokvillu. Prekĺzli sme do skladu v Troch metlách a potiahli odtiaľ pár ďatelinových pív aj fľašu whisky. Bolo to odporné, nechutila mi a spomínam si, že som celý nasledujúci deň vracal.

Za pár minút bola fľaša prázdna a ja som ju ľahostajne odhodil za seba. Chcelo to len zvyknúť si na jej čudnú pachuť a to pálenie v krku a naučil som sa, že alkohol nám nemá chutiť, iba poskytnúť zabudnutie a dobrú náladu.

„Oslavujeme niečo konkrétne?" spýtal som sa.

„Dnes sme to celkom slušne natreli Slizolinčanom," zaškeril sa James. „Aurora, Remus- štik!- ja a...Lily. Potom sme- štik!- vyfasovali všetci trest a- štik!- Lily povedala, že je to moja- štik!- vina." Takmer mi zabehli vlastné sliny.

„Čože?!"

„Ale mne to nevadí, teraz budem celý týždeň s ňou." Zasnene sa zahľadel pred seba, ale mne bolo jasné, že ten pohľad nemá na svedomí alkohol.

„A čo sa stalo s Wallisovou?" nadhodil som opatrne. Asi musel zaúradovať alkohol , pretože príčetný by som sa to nikdy nespýtal. James sa štikútavo zasmial.

„Poviem ti, to dievča sa- štik!- nedá tak ľahko," štikútavo sa zasmial. „Zranili ju na ramene, ale čo sa s ňou- štik!- stalo potom, neviem."

Ledva sa vyhrabal na nohy a zo skrine vytiahol ďalšiu fľašu alkoholu. Otvoril ju a riadne si odpil. Potom mi ju podal.

„Ak si rád, tak prečo piješ?"

Usmial sa. „Dnes mi moja milovaná asi tucetkrát povedala, že ma nenávidí, že byť so mnou týždeň po škole je horšie ako nechať sa zadupať stádom rozzúrených kentaurov a že by radšej pobozkala zadok horského trolla ako ma milovať. To chce predsa počuť každý zamilovaný chlap."

Podal som mu späť fľašu, z ktorej som stiahol asi štvrtinu a ani som si to nevšimol. „Kamarát, koľkokrát som ti vravel, že to dievča je stratený prípad?"

„Veľakrát, ale..." Vzdychol si a odhodil okuliare preč, aby si mohol pretrieť oči. „Ty to nechápeš, Sirius, chcel som prestať, naozaj, ale...nedá sa to, neviem ju dostať z hlavy, neviem prestať žiarliť na Ufňukanca alebo aj na jej kamarátky, že môžu byť blízko nej... Keď príde to správne dievča, pochopíš to." Štekavo som sa zasmial.

„To sa nikdy nestane."

Boli sme asi v tri štvrtine fľaše, keď začalo byť všetko náramne smiešne. Váľali sme sa po zemi od smiechu, povolili si kravaty aj košele, whisky stekala po parketách...

„P- pamätáš si v piatom r- ročníku, keď- ha-ha-ha..." rehotal sa James.

„Ha-ha-ha, pamätám, jasné," pridal som sa k nemu. „Peter sa vtedy vážne pošťal od smiechu." Nebol som si istý či myslíme na rovnakú vec, ale nestaral som sa a Peter si skoro cvrkol do gatí pri každej našej vylomenine, takže...

„Mali by sme to zopakovať." Nakedy som sa zmohol na odpoveď, James sa s opileckým smiechom zdvihol z podlahy a odbehol preč.

Prevalil som sa na chrbát a zložil si ruky pod hlavu. Aj napriek vysokej miere alkoholu dokázal môj mozog ako- tak fungovať. Snažil som sa spomenúť si, čo všetko sa stalo v piatom ročníku. Vyhodili sme do vzduchu dievčenské toalety (Umrnčanú Myrtu sme aspoň dva týždne nevideli, pretože ju potrubie vtiahlo do jazera), prilepili sme Slizolinské metlobalové družstvo k ich metlám, takže po piatich rokoch vyhral pohár Bifľomor, takmer sme skočili z Astronomickej veže, zamkli sme pani Norrisovú do komory na me- Vyvalil som oči, no do riti!

„JAMES!" zrúkol som z plných pľúc, takže ma musel počuť celý chrabromilský internát. Do pekla, na Astronimickú vežu som zabudol. Bolo to po zápase, ktorý sme vyhrali a všetci sme boli podgurážení, takže sme robili iba samé sprostosti.

Vytrielil som z izby najrýchlejšie, ako mi to pletúce sa nohy dovolili a uháňal zastaviť toho jelenieho idiota, aby sa dokaličil. Už zase. Pred rokom sa vyťahoval, že skočí z veže a po vlastných potom odkráča späť do klubovne a ohromí tým Evansovú. Len tak- tak som ho stiahol späť, ale sám som pritom skoro zletel. Nebyť Remusa, zdobím Rokfort ako mastný fľak na trávniku.

V klubovni som narazil na naše metlobalové družstvo, ktorého súčasťou bola aj Marlene a keď ma zbadala, vyvalila oči. A nebola jediná, naša triafačka, Selena Venomová, mala sánku padnutú až ku kobercu. Ja hlupák som v tom zhone úplne zabudol, že mám rozopnutú košeľu, pretože mi bolo hrozné teplo.

„S dovolením, dámy," zatiahol som a pretlačil sa pomedzi ne. Nepatrne som pri tom mrkol na Marlene a ponáhľal sa do veže.

Nabehol som tam práve vo chvíli, keď Remus sťahoval toho samovražedného blbca bez štipky rozumu späť na bezpečnú zem. Oprel som sa o dvere a lapal po dychu. Vďakamerlinovi za Remusa, deň, kedy sme sa s ním spriatelili bol to najväčšie požehnanie v našom živote!

„Zabijem ťa, James!" zavrčal som a podišiel k nim. James sa iba rehotal. „Z tej veže ťa zhodím osobne, ty kretén jeden retardovaný!" Tuším som od strachu celý vytriezvel.

Zdrapil som Jamesa za golier a zdvihol ho na nohy. Mal som chuť vyplieskať ho ako malého chlapca, potom ho za ucho dotiahnuť do izby a zamknúť ho tam. Viem, že obaja často robíme blbosti (keď sme opití ani nehovorím), ale toto už vážne prehnal. Znova. James trhane dýchal a kolená sa mu podlamovali, keby ho nedržím, zosype sa. Až po chvíli mi došlo, že plače. Teda, nevedel som, či plače, ale nemal od toho ďaleko. Prekvapene som ho pustil a on sa zviezol na zem.

Bol som úplne stratený. Obzrel som sa na Remusa pre nejakú pomoc, ale on len pokrčil plecami. Jamesa som nikdy nevidel plakať. Smutného áno, po prehratom zápase (v jednej z tých vzácnych chvíľ, keď si nezalezie pod neviditeľný plášť) alebo keď sme si koncom leta prečítali, že smrťožrúti zabili Harolda Nolana, nášho o rok staršieho spolužiaka, ktorý sa mal stať kapitánom metlobalového mužstva... Ale slzy, nikdy! Neviem, či som to niekedy chcel zažiť.

„James, nemyslel som to tak," ospravedlňoval som sa. Proste som spanikáril, keď som vydesený (čo je vážne ojedinele) kamuflujem to hnevom.

„Nie, ja len..." odmávol ma. „U- už to neznesiem, Sirius. Čo mám urobiť, aby si ma všimla, aby ma mala rada? Ak by pomohlo, že sa prizabijem- Hej!"

Švihol som ho po hlave, nie práve jemne. Alkohol ho tuším pripravil aj o tých pár mozgových buniek, čo mal.

„Toto všetko je kvôli Evansovej? Robíš si srandu?!" vyprskol som. „Ty sa už konečne musíš spamätať a prestať trepať nezmysli! Mal by si sa pozrieť po nejakom inom dievčati, James, pre Merlina, Mary McDonaldová na tebe môže oči nechať!"

„Tá má len pätnásť," namietol.

„No a? Aspoň si ju ľahšie omotáš okolo prsta."

„Sirius," prehovoril Remus varovným tónom. „Dievčatá nie sú len veci alebo matrace, čo raz použiješ. Na Lily ideš úplne zle, nečudujem sa, že ťa neznáša."

Neveriacky som naňho zazrel. „Na čej strane vlastne si?"

„Na ničej, iba vravím," rozhodil rukami v obrannom geste. „Mne Snape tiež veľmi nevonia, ale to, že si ho furt mučil a zosmiešňoval, keď boli ešte stále priatelia, ti na atraktívnosti veľmi nepridalo, ani že si sa stále machroval svojou zlatou strelou a blbosťami, čo si povyvádzal. Zdá sa, že dnešným dievčatám vôbec nerozumieš."

„Za to ty áno, čo je podľa mňa-"

„Remus!" zvolal James s blaženým výrazom a zdvihol sa zo zeme. „To je ono! Poznáš sa s Lily, ty...ty mi povieš, čo má rada, čo musím zmeniť!" Len som tam tak stál a vyvaľoval oči ako tí dvaja, objímajúc sa okolo pliec a drkotajúc ako dve babky na trhoch, odchádzajú preč.

Oprel som sa čelom o dvere a zatvoril oči. Teraz by som najradšej skočil. Iba mi to pripomenulo, že sa musím prestať hrajkať a konečne pristúpiť k svojmu veľkolepému plánu. To mu konečne otvorí oči a prestane sa kvôli Evansovej takto mučiť. Veď takmer pre ňu skočil z Astronomickej veže! Dvakrát. A ja sa stavím, že keby to ten blbec urobí, ľahostajne by odkráčala preč. Chápem, že jej život nie je práve ružový, ale za to sa nemusí k druhým správať ako chladná a bezcitná mrcha.

Neviem presne koľko času prešlo, kým som sa vydal na cestu späť do chrabromilskej veže, ale na nočnom vzduchu mi už začínalo byť pekne zima a v tej tme som už nedokázal rozoznať ani vrcholky stromov v Zakázanom lese. Kráčal som opatrne, nie len kvôli tomu, že bolo po večierke a ja som nepotreboval ďalší týždeň po škole, ale aj preto, že sa mi motali nohy aj hlava. Predsa len som ešte trochu opitý.

„Si ok- hej!" zvolal ktosi, keď som sa nebezpečne zatackal, potkol sa o vlastné nohy a takmer zletel dole zo schodov.

Zdvihol som hlavu a musel párkrát zažmurkať, aby som zaostril na postavu pred sebou. Bola to Wallisová, jednou rukou ma držala za rameno a hrýzla si do pery, aby sa nerozosmiala. Všimol som si, že je oveľa bledšia ako zvyčajne a na ramene mala dieru, pod ktorou som videl obväzy.

„Čo tu robíš?" spýtal som sa a bol na seba hrdý, že sa mi nepletie aj jazyk. Mykla plecami.

„Bola som s McGonagallovou, ale keď mi povedala, aby som sa vrátila do nemocničného krídla, zdrhla som," vysvetlila. „Z toho sterilného smradu ma chytá migréna."

Mimovoľne som sa naklonil bližšie a ona pohotovo cúvla.

„Nechystáš sa hodiť šabľu, že nie?" spýtala sa znechutene.

„Nie, neboj sa," zasmial som sa. No nebol som si tým až taký istý. Všetko sa mi točilo, plietlo alebo búrilo. Bolo tam tak nechutne teplo a dusno!

„Nemal by si byť už dávno v izbe a spať?" nadhodila. Prižmúrila oči a premerala si ma, vtedy si však všimla moju rozopnutú košeľu a pohľad rýchlo odvrátila. Priblížil som sa k nej ešte viac, až narazila chrbtom do steny.

„To aj ty. Navyše si utiekla aj úbohej madam Pomfreyovej a dnes neprišla na naše stretnutie," zašepkal som výhražne. „Mal by som ťa za to potrestať." Skôr, než mozog stihol vôbec vydať nejaký príkaz, telo sa vrhlo dopredu a moje pery zajali tie jej.

 **Hehehe, najprv Kaiden, teraz zas Sirius... ktorý je podľa vás lepší? ;)**

 **Strana 6**


	13. 12 Aurora

**Poznámka autora**

 **Ahojte, prepáčte, že trochu neskôr, ale mala som iný program ;) A včera ešte aj dosť veľkú psychickú záťaž, bola som na THG Drozdajka, druhá časť a ako to už pri koncoch býva, zarmúti vás to. Ale dnes sa už pomaly dávam dokopy a teda tu máte aj časť ;) Užite si ju a pekne ďakujem za názor TaMara ;)**

„ _Ak existuje útecha v tragickej strate niekoho, koho veľmi milujeme, je to nádej, že to bolo pre naše dobro. "(Paulo Coehlo)_

Druhýkrát v ten deň ma niekto pobozkal a ja som už druhý raz netušila, čo robiť. Chcela som, aby ma bozkával? Chcela som mu to opätovať? S Kaidenom to bolo iné, iba sa letmo perami obtrel o tie moje a potom sa zase vydesene odtiahol akoby sa bál, že zašiel priďaleko a ja ho umlátim k smrti či čo. Sirius, ten nie, moja pasivita ho nezastavovala a ďalej vášnivo drvil moje pery. Mala som chuť začať kričať _Prečo dnes?_ alebo _Prečo práve ja?_ ale na niečo také v mojej mysli nezostalo miesto, keď mi zovrel v zuboch spodnú peru.

Ruky mi bez môjho pričinenia vystrelili k jeho krku a za golier rozopnutej košele ho pritiahli bližšie ku mne. Ticho mi zavrčal do úst a keď sa jeho jazyk prebojoval k tomu môjmu, privrela som oči. Vo svojom živote som sa bozkávala iba raz (nemám teraz na mysli Kaidena), keď som mala štrnásť. Raz k nám domov prišiel Minister spolu so svojím synom, ktorý je iba o rok starší odo mňa. Ukazovala som mu dom, keď ma odrazu strhol do špajzy a pobozkal ma. Teda, na bozk sa to ani veľmi nepodobalo.

S tým, čo sa dialo práve teraz, sa to nedalo ani porovnať. Mala som pocit, že v tom Sirius musí byť profík. Presne vedel, kedy zjemniť a kedy naopak pritvrdiť, kedy sa odtiahnuť, aby som sa mohla nadýchnuť, kedy uhryznúť a kedy zapojiť jazyk... Každý jeden jeho pohyb bol sebavedomý a nabitý elektrinou. Krútila sa mi hlava a mala som pocit, že ma zrazu roztrasené nohy zhodia na podlahu. Musel to vytušiť svojím šiestym zmyslom, pretože ma pevne objal okolo pása a pritisol k svojmu telu.

Pri kontakte s jeho rozhorúčenou pokožkou som ticho vzdychla. V tom momente mi bolo úplne jedno, čo robím, kde a s kým. Zaborila som mu ruky do tmavých vlasov, ktoré boli na dotyk tak krásne jemné! Nechápem, ako som mohla tak dlho odolávať nutkaniu dotknúť sa ich, prečesať ich prstami... Siriusovo zovretie na mojom páse zosilnelo, keď sa môj jazyk trochu váhavo rozhodol zoznámiť s tým jeho. Vždy, keď som v nejakej knihe čítala o bozkávaní s jazykom alebo bola nejakého svedkom, zdvíhal sa mi žalúdok. No osobná skúsenosť bola úplne iná, všetky nervy v mojom tele sa roztriasli rozkošou. 

Sirius sa odo mňa úplne bez dychu odtiahol. Sama som na tom nebola oveľa lepšie, zúfalo som sa snažila dostať do pľúc zase nejaký kyslík, o ktorý ma toto prehnané bozkávanie obralo. Ako som sa tak dívala do jeho rozšírených, čokoládových očí, začínala som vytriezvievať. Pomaly som si uvedomovala, čo sa stalo a s kým a zasiahli ma ostré výčitky svedomia. Iba pred pár hodinami som sa bozkávala s Kaidenom, na ktorom mi veľmi záleží a s ktorým by to mohlo byť aj niečo viac, ak konečne pozbiera odvahu vyjadriť sa. Bozkávať Siriusa nebolo správne, prišlo mi to voči Kaidenovi ako podvod.

Ale...chcela som, aby to bol Kaiden? Chcela som bozkávať jeho a dívať sa do jeho modrých očí, namiesto týchto hnedých? Chcela som vôbec, aby sa naše priateľstvo zmenilo v niečo viac? Tú dilemu som musela rýchlo vyriešiť, ale určite nie bozkávaním niekoho iného. Preto, keď sa ku mne znovu sklonil, aby pokračoval v tom, čo sme začali, uhla som sa.

„Nie," dostala som zo seba, „toto nemôžeme."

„Po večierke uprostred chodby by sme nemali, ale uisťujem ťa, že _môžeme,_ " zašepkal, „môžeme úplne všetko." Zavrtela som hlavou.

„Nechápeš, ja...ja som teraz s Kaidenom a toto nie je správne."

Cítila som ako vedľa mňa stŕpol a keď mi znova pozrel do tváre, jeho oči boli neúprosné a všetka tá hrejivosť, ktorá tam pred chvíľou ešte bola, sa vyparila.

„Takže si predsa len podľahla očarujúcemu kúzlu Kaidena Chryssa," zatiahol uštipačne. „Netipoval by som ťa na členku jeho fanklubu."

„Nie som v jeho fanklube!" ohradila som sa. „Pre tvoju informáciu je to slušný, milý a pozorný chalan, ktorý- Čo to trepem? Ja sa ti predsa nemusím zodpovedať ani ti nič vysvetľovať! Ty ma proste len musíš prestať bozkávať."

Protivne sa uškrnul. „Pred chvíľou si sa nesťažovala."

„A ako asi, keď si mal v moci moje ústa?!" zvolala som. Rukou sa oprel o stenu vedľa mojej hlavy a naklonil sa ku mne bližšie.

„Hm, to som teda mal."

V ďalšej sekunde už bol na mne zase nalepený a jeho jazyk mi kĺzal do úst. Zavzdychala som a pustila ho dnu. _Bohovia, nie, STOP, čo to zas robíš?!_ Tento raz som sa spamätala rýchlejšie a odsotila ho do seba. Nebolo to také jednoduché, pretože sa mi to, chce- nechce, páčilo a pri dotyku jeho pier sa môj mozog, ktorý býva večne v pohotovosti, roztopil ako zmrzlina na letnom slnku a zmohol sa iba na _Ešte_ a _ach_... Zradca jeden!

„Povedala som dosť, Sirius," prehovorila som výhražne. „Nechcem ti ublížiť a ak má náš plán fungovať, musíš sa prestať správať ako magor." Nič nevravel, tak som doňho trochu strčila a on odstúpil od steny a teda aj odo mňa.

„Zajtra po treste na siedmom poschodí."

Cestou do chrabromilskej veže som uvažovala, či som urobila dobre, keď som sa rozhodla pokračovať v našej dohode a osamote sa s ním stretnúť na siedmom poschodí. Čo ak sa znova o niečo pokúsi? Zakaždým, keď sme boli sami tak niečo skúsil... Nie, viem sa predsa brániť a on to vie. A ak chce uskutočniť svoj plán, potrebuje ma.

„Heslo...Haló, počuješ ma?" vytrhol ma z myšlienok hlas Tučnej pani. „Aké je heslo?"

„Eh...Semper est presto, **(P.A. Vždy v strehu)** " spomenula som si. Obraz ma pustil dnu a ja som vďačne zamierila do svojej spálne.

Dievčatá boli ešte hore, ako sa ukázalo, čakali či sa objavím a potom, mali strach o Lily. Prechádzala sa z jednej strany na druhú, šklbala si ryšavé vlasy a vyzerala, že sa čochvíľa buď rozplače alebo niečo vyhodí cez okno.

„Aurora!" zvolala, keď ma uvidela a pribehla ku mne. Zovrela ma v takom tuhom objatí, že som nemohla dýchať.

„Lily, čo-"

„Si v poriadku? Je to zranenie vážne? A nemusíš byť v nemocničnom krídle?" vychrlila na mňa.

„Lily, upokoj sa, som v poriadku a práve idem od McGonagallovej," chlácholila som ju. _Teda, nie tak celkom._ Potriasla som hlavou, nie, nebudem na to myslieť.

Objala som Lily okolo pliec a posadila sa s ňou na moju posteľ, ktorá bola pri okne.

„Pokoj, áno?" vravela som jej. „Nebola to tvoja vina, vieš to však? Iba si sa snažila urobiť to, čo je správne, každý Chrabromilčan by sa zachoval rovnako."

„Ale zranili ťa, čo keby ťa Sev tým kúzlom zabije?!"

„Tak za prvé, Sectumsempra nie je smrtiace zaklínadlo; za druhé, bolo vás tam dosť na to, aby ste ma mohli zachrániť, keby ma zasiahne," vymenovávala som, „a za tretie, prestaň ho už konečne volať Sev, Lily!" Poslednú vetu som zakričala, na čo Sybil od prekvapenia spadla z postele.

Vyskočila som na nohy a zapálene rozhadzovala rukami.

„Už to viac nie je tvoj priateľ, veď sa ťa pokúsil zabiť!" kričala som. „Keby sa naňho nevrhne James... Lily, musíš to už konečne pochopiť, tá dobrá predstava, ktorú si si o Severusovi Snapeovi vytvorila, už nie je a možno ani nikdy nebola." Moja najlepšia priateľka sklopila pohľad na svoje bledé ruky prepletené v lone. Triasli sa jej.

„Ja viem," šepla. „Myslím, že som to vedela už odkedy sa začal ťahať s bandou Slizolinčanov, ale...Stále som verila, mala som nádej, že sa nezmení, že zostane tým láskavým chlapcom, ktorý mi pomohol vyrovnať sa s tým, kto v skutočnosti som. Videla som v ňom dobro, to, ktoré všetci ostatní popierali, ale oni ho nechápali, nepoznajú ho tak ako ja!" Kvokla som si k nej a položila jej ruku na koleno.

„Lily," oslovila som ju jemne, „ja viem, že je to ťažké, ale poznala si iba tú časť jeho, ktorú ti on sám ukázal. Zaslepil ťa nádejou, že v ňom je dobro, Lily. A...možno tam naozaj kdesi je, ale nie je dostatočne silné ako temnota a zlo, pretože pravý priateľ by nikdy, počuješ _nikdy,_ nezdvihol prútik proti svojej blízkej osobe."

Lily prikývla a zdvihla hlavu, aby sa na mňa pozrela. Neplakala, ale v očiach sa jej zbierali slzy a ten pohľad mi preletel cez srdce ako šíp.

„Budem sa musieť zmieriť s tým, že som ho nikdy nepoznala," prehovorila. „Už sa viac preňho nebudem trápiť, zabudnem, že sme niekedy boli niečo viac ako spolužiaci zo školy. Od dnešného dňa je Sev mŕtvy a existuje iba... _Snape,_ ktorého sa nebudem zdráhať zabiť, ak znova vztiahne ruku na mojich priateľov."

Prikývla som a prinútila sa do slabého úsmevu aj keď sa mi triasli kútiky. Pevne som ju objala v nádeji, že tie polámané kúsky, ktoré po sebe Snape zanechal, pospájam dokopy.

„Čo sa vlastne dialo potom, čo som odišla?" chcela som vedieť, keď sme sa od seba odtiahli. Lily si zahryzla do pery a líca jej jemne zružoveli. Zafunela som, čo spravila?

„Zase ste sa s Jamesom pochytili, je to tak?"

„Ehm...možno som ho tak trochu...obvinila, že je to jeho vina, že sme po škole...a naznačila niečo v tom zmysle, že...eh...by som radšej pobozkala trolí zadok, ako sa doňho zamilovala," vyklopila trochu neochotne. Drahí Bohovia, vedela som, že tých dvoch nemám nechávať osamote!

„Je ti dúfam jasné, že sa mu musíš ospravedlniť," vyhlásila som neúprosne, „a keď už u toho budeš, mohla by si sa mu aj poďakovať, že ti zachránil život."

Dámy a páni, prvá fáza nášho plánu párik Potter/Evansová je oficiálne zahájená!

 **Strana 5**


	14. 13 Sirius

**Poznámka autora**

 **Všetci viete, že som nedochvíľna mrcha, ale určite ste už unavení z môjho neustáleho ospravedlňovania, takže túto časť rovno preskočím a prejdem k novej časti ;) Snáď sa bude páčiť ;)**

„ _Ľudia si myslia, že máme vzťah typu „medzi láskou a nenávisťou". Nuž, nie je pravda, že ju nenávidím, ale ani ju nemilujem. Vzájomne sa rešpektujeme, aj keď obaja plánujeme vzájomnú vraždu." (Werner Herzog)_

„Počkaj, povedz mi to ešte raz a pekne poporiadku. Čože si?!" zvolal som a neveriacky žmurkal na Wallisovú, ktorá sa márne pokúšala skryť široký úsmev. Boli sme v Sieni slávy, ako sa ukázalo, kvôli tomu útoku na Slizolinčanov ju McGonagallová prinútila dokončiť si so mnou trest, ale tento raz už zaslúžene. Chvíľu potom, čo profesorka odišla, mi vyklopila túto novinku a ja som úplne zabudol na prácu alebo nejaký trest.

„Stojí ti na kábli piadimužík alebo si len proste dutý od prírody?" vzdychla unavene. „Hovorím ti to tretíkrát a naposledy, včera som urobila prvý krok v našej dohode. A teraz padaj späť do práce, na vykecávanie budeme mať čas potom."

Vrátila sa späť k lešteniu odznakov za zásluhy za rozvoj školy a stále sa škľabila ako narušená. Pre mňa to také ľahké zase nebolo, nielenže ma ukrutne bolela celý deň hlava, teraz som sa ešte musel aj stresovať nad tým, že môj dokonalý plán sa spustil bez toho, aby som bol pri tom, a čo je najhoršie, ide úplne iným smerom, ako som chcel. Toto plánničiace dievča musí prestať robiť veci tak, ako chce ona. Hlavne, keď ich máme robiť _spoločne._

Stál som takto zadumaný aj niekoľko minút, vôbec sa nehýbal z miesta a ďalej ju pozoroval, hoci som nevenoval žiadnu pozornosť tomu, čo robí. Prebral som sa, až keď mi zamávala zaprášenou utierkou pred nosom.

„Viem, že v tejto uniforme vyzerám skutočne šik, ale mohol by si na mňa prestať zízať?"

„Čo, žeby som ťa znervózňoval?" prehodil som.

Zvraštila čelo a odvrátila pohľad. Mimovoľne si uhladila košeľu aj pramene vlasov, ktoré sa jej vypustili z provizórneho drdolu. Keď si zahryzla do pery, odrazu som mal jasne pred očami incident zo včerajška. Pamätal som si každú chvíľu, ako chutila aj aký to bol pocit bozkávať ju. Bol som prekvapený, že je v tom taká dobrá, keď by som prisahal, že s Chryssom nič nemala, aspoň zatiaľ nie, pretože som ich za celý deň spolu nevidel ani chvíľu. O to ťažšie sa mi teraz pred ňou ovládalo.

„Nieže znervózňoval, ale skôr mám pocit, že niečo na mne nie je v poriadku," odvetila vyhýbavo. Podišiel som k nej a zapravil jej zatúlaný prameň za ucho. Celá stuhla, no nepohla sa.

„Na tebe je všetko v úplnom poriadku, Aurora," povedal som.

Po treste sme sa čo najtichšie vybrali na siedme poschodie, do núdzovej miestnosti, ktorú sme s chalanmi používali dosť často, keď sme vytvárali Záškodnícku mapu aj keď sme do rána študovali, ako sa stať animágmi. Za tie roky sa stala mojím najobľúbenejším miestom na hrade- no dobre, možno až po kuchyni-, pretože ma mohla zaviesť kamkoľvek som chcel a kedykoľvek.

Kým som sa prechádzal pred holou stenou a v mysli si predstavoval miesto, kam chcem ísť, Wallisová stála kúsok odo mňa a vyvaľovala oči.

„T- to je...núdzová miestnosť?" vypadlo z nej ohromene. Prekvapene som zastal.

„Ty o nej vieš?"

„Samozrejme!" zvolala a podišla bližšie, aby sa rukou opatrne dotkla steny, kde sa z ničoho nič zjavili veľké čierne dvere z mosadze. „Dejiny Rokfortu mám do slova a do písmena naštudované. Párkrát sa tam spomínala, hoci sa nikde neuvádzalo, kde presne sa nachádza."

„Neuraz sa, ale...keď toľko čítaš a študuješ, nemala...nemala si byť v Bystrohlave?"

Modré oči jej značne potemneli, keď sa na mňa otočila a prebodla ma pohľadom. Už som ju párkrát videl naštvanú, preto som vedel, že v jej pohľade nie je tak celkom hnev, skôr...horkosť a odpor.

„Pôvodne ma chcel Triediaci klobúk zaradiť tam," vyprskla, „ale keď som mu pohrozila, že ho rozpáram, ak ma pošle do fakulty môjho otca, prehodnotil svoje rozhodnutie." Viac nepovedala, stále zamračená stisla kľučku a stratila sa v núdzovej miestnosti. Poznámka do budúcnosti- nespochybňovať jej miesto v Chrabromile a nespomínať otca.

Rýchlo som vkĺzol dnu za ňou, pretože dvere sa začali zmenšovať a miznúť. Ocitol som sa uprostred izby podobnej Chrabromilskej klubovni, až na to, že tam neboli stoly, ale iba obrovská pohovka a fotely. Červené závesy na oknách boli odhrnuté, takže sme mali výhľad na nočnú oblohu a v krbe pukotal oheň. Wallisová zhodila tašku pri gauči a zvalila sa naň. Z očí jej nezmizol ten tieň a mňa prekvapilo, že som začal ľutovať, že som niečo také povedal. _Pre všetku múdrosť Barnabáša Bláznivého, Sirius, cítiš sa dobre?!_ Nikdy predtým by mi nenapadlo, že budem pociťovať ľútosť voči Wallisovej, chcel som jej predsa zraziť hrebienok, nie?

„Takže..." nadhodil som.

Obišiel som gauč a sadol si na opačný kraj ako Wallisová.

„Kedy sa má začať predstavenie?" Pokrčila plecami, zatvorila oči a oprela si hlavu o opierku gauča.

„Zrejme dnes po tréningu," odvetila sucho, „Lily to chce mať čím skôr z krku a najlepšie bez svedkov. Odhadujem, že to celé nebude trvať dlhšie ako dve minúty."

„Hm," zareagoval som, „ale my pri tom, samozrejme, budeme." Zdvihla hlavu a prekvapene sa na mňa pozrela.

„A to si predstavuješ ako?" chcela vedieť. „Pokiaľ viem, v prázdnej klubovni budú naše postavy pôsobiť ako päsť na oko!"

Cítil som, ako sa mi po tvári rozťahuje úsmev. „A čo ak nás nebudú vidieť?"

Odišli sme späť do veže a ja som odbehol do našej izby po Jamesov plášť, ktorý si schovával v kufri spolu s galeónmi, mapou a...

„To nemyslí vážne!" zvolal som, keď som v jeho tajnej skrýši našiel dokrkvaný kus pergamenu, v ktorom som spoznal list od Evansovej. On ho so sebou ťahal ešte aj sem?! Ten chlapec vážne potrebuje pomoc, to aby som si švihol!

„Sirius?" ozvalo sa a ja som od ľaku hodil list späť do skrýše.

Zvrtol som sa na päte a všimol si Remusa, ako stojí za mnou iba v uteráku. Najskôr ide zo sprchy. Poznáme sa už dosť dlho, no pohľad na jeho jazvy, ktoré sa mu ťahali nie len po tvári, ale aj po ramenách a hrudi a pár mu zdobilo aj chudé brucho, mi spôsoboval zimomriavky. Niektoré z tých jaziev boli nové, doslova svietili zlovestnou červenou farbou. Keď sme sa v druhom ročníku dozvedeli o jeho chlpatom probléme, o pôvode všetkých tých zranení a dôvode jeho každomesačných odchodov, bola to jedna z tých najlepší správ, o akej sa dvanásťročnému grázlovi môže iba snívať. Prišlo mi to super a vzrušujúce, dokonca som jeden čas tajne dúfal, že ma pohryzie a budeme vlkolaci spolu.

Netrvalo dlho, kým som si uvedomil, že sa mi to zdá skvelé iba preto, lebo neviem, aké to je, netuším, aký je to pocit žiť s takýmto prekliatím, kedy máte strach, že ublížite niekomu, na kom vám záleží alebo že budete navždy sám, pretože sa vás budú ľudia báť alebo vás odcudzovať. Remusovi vlastní rodičia sa báli zostávať v jeho blízkosti, keď sa blížil spln a jeho premena. Sám som zažíval opovrhnutie vlastnej rodiny, takže viem, ako sa musí cítiť, ako mu to musí lámať srdce. O to viac som ho obdivoval, že dokázal byť stále taký vyrovnaný, silný a láskavý.

„Haló, vypadlo ti vedomie alebo čo?" potriasol ma za plece. „Hovorím tu na teba a ty nič."

Omráčene som zažmurkal a striasol zo seba horké myšlienky.

„Prepáč, ja..." mrkol som na plášť vo svojej ruke a spomenul si, prečo som vlastne prišiel, „...ponáhľam sa."

„Zas ideš šmírovať do dievčenských spŕch?" kývol hlavou na látku v mojich dlaniach.

„Remus, za koho ma to máš?!" zvolal som naoko pobúrene. „Ja nie som žiadny zvrátený, úchylný pozorovateľ! Potrebujem ho z čisto čestných a nevinných dôvodov." Nedôverčivo na mňa nadvihol obočie.

„Ak to má byť čestné, prečo nechceš, aby ťa videli?" _Do kelu, aj s tvojou prehnanou zvedavosťou a rozumnými otázkami, Remus!_

„Čo si ty, kontrolór z Ministerstva?!" oboril som sa naňho rozladene. „Iba si chcem zachovať anonymitu, to je celé."

Nakedy som bol prepustený zo „spovede", Wallisová na mňa čakala v klubovni. Sedela na pohovke spolu s Lily a zrejme ju presviedčala, aby sa Jamesovi ospravedlnila. Vyzerala nafučane, ruky mala prekrížené na prsiach a mračila sa. Zastal som na schodoch a natŕčal uši.

„Dlhuješ mu to, Lily, to nepoprieš," začul som ju hovoriť.

„Nič mu nedlžím! Za všetky tie roky, čo mi otravuje život, si to zaslúžil," vyprskla Evansová.

„Fajn, rob, ako chceš," povedala Wallisová a vstala, „ale myslela som, že nechceš byť ako on, že chceš byť tá rozumnejšia a dospelejšia." A tým ju dostala presne tam, kam chcela. Evansová zalapala po dychu a celá rozčertená vyskočila na nohy.

„Ja nie som ako _on_!" skríkla pobúrene. „A- ako...ako sa opovažuješ tvrdiť, že...ako ma s ním vôbec môžeš porovnávať?! Ja sa viem správať rozumne, slušne a primerane svojmu veku, on je len nevychovaný hulvát s rozumom trojročného decka!"

Napriek tomu, že Evansová vrieskala z plných pľúc a jej tvár nadobúdala ešte tmavší odtieň, ako boli jej vlasy, Wallisová nepohla ani brvou a prisahal by som, že som videl, ako sa jej chvejú kútiky, kým sa pokúšala nesmiať.

„Tak sa mu musíš poďakovať a ospravedlniť," odvetila pokojne. „Nemohol za to, ak si mala niekomu vynadať, tak som to mala byť ja, pretože ja som ho za tebou poslala." Evansová otvárala ústa, v očiach samotné peklo, no vtom sa zarazila.

„Počkať...to ty? Prečo?" zaujímala sa.

Wallisová pokrčila plecami. „Bežala si v ústrety nebezpečenstvu a ja som si musela najprv skočiť po prútik. Náhodou bol nablízku a, navyše, nikto ťa neobráni lepšie, ako chalan, ktorý ťa miluje." Ryšavku pri tom poslednom slove striaslo.

„Nehovor to," varovala ju, „Aurora, už viac to slovo nehovor!"

„Prečo, je to pravda, možno je to len taká teenagerská láska, ale je," vravela pokojne Wallisová. „A potom, veci by sme vždy mali nazývať pravými menami, aby sme sa ich nebáli."

„Ale mňa to desí, Rory!" rozhodila rukami do strán. „Ten pocit, že ma niekto miluje a hlavne Potter. Veď, odkedy sme mali jedenásť, som ho neznášala a v jednom kuse som naňho sypala urážky, ako sa do mňa mohol zamilovať? Naozaj to nechápem, a to je práve to! Vieš, aká som, musím poznať príčinu všetkého a tu som úplne bezradná. Nestojím o jeho lásku, nemám ho rada a väčšinu času by som mu najradšej fakt niečo zlomila, ale rozhodne nie jeho srdce. To nie, pretože viem, aké sú to muky."

Chvíľu bolo ticho, kým Evansová nepohnute stála na mieste a od zúfalstva si trhala vlasy, Wallisová sa najskôr pokúšala vymyslieť nejakú odpoveď a ja? Zabudol som, že som ľudská bytosť a potrebujem k svojmu prežitiu dýchanie. Ona mu nechce zlomiť srdce? Prečo sa k nemu potom chová ako ľadová kráľovná?!

„Lily," ticho ju oslovila Wallisová a chytila ju za plecia, „vieš, že ťa mám rada, si predsa moja najlepšia kamarátka, ale musím ti povedať, že to vôbec nevyzerá akoby si mu nechcela zlomiť srdce. Stále mu nadávaš a kričíš naňho."

„Lebo je to arogantný idiot, ktorý si o sebe myslí viac, ako v skutočnosti je a vytáča ma, že si po svete chodí akoby mu patril a naváža sa do každého, na koho narazí. A v jednom kuse mi vyznáva nehynúcu lásku," čertila sa. „Netušíš, aké to je stále mať za zadkom takú otravu."

Wallisová vyprskla do smiechu, ale ani trochu neznel veselo. Pustila Evansovú a ruky nechala klesnúť k telu.

„Že neviem? Vážne Lily?" zatiahla podpichovačne. „Jedno slovo- Sebastian." Evansová sa zarazila a neveriacky vyvalila na svoju kamošku oči.

„Stále?" vyhŕkla šokovane. „Nepovedala si, že to ešte trvá!"

Wallisová ľahostajne mávla rukou. „Nestojí to za zmienku. Iba som ti chcela pripomenúť, že to poznám a viem, že sa to dá vyriešiť aj inak."

„Hej, lenže ja nie som ty," už zase si nadurdene prekrížila ruky.

„To predsa viem," vzdychla si a pomaly cúvala k internátom. „Myslím, že už pôjdem spať. Nezabudni sa mu ospravedlniť." Otočila sa a takto zblízka ma zbadala krčiť sa za rohom schodov. Žmurkla na mňa.

Ako na zavolanie sa dnu nahrnulo naše uťahané, zablatené a mokré metlobalové družstvo na čele s Marlene a Jamesom. Využil som, že nám nikto nevenuje pozornosť (James a Evansová hľadeli na seba a zvyšok bol príliš unavený, aby sa vôbec zaujímal o to, čo sa deje okolo nich), schmatol Wallisovú a potiahol k sebe. Pohotovo som cez nás prehodil plášť a prikázal jej trochu sa prikrčiť, aby nám nebolo vidieť nohy. Keďže sme boli na plášť celkom veľkí, stáli sme tesne vedľa seba a ja som cítil jej horúci dych tesne pri mojom uchu. Úprimne, nebolo mi úplne všetko jedno.

Zadržal som dych, keď okolo nás šuchtavo prechádzali chalani z mužstva a zanechávali za sebou závan potu, chladu a dažďa. Veru, nezávidel som im. Metlobal som miloval, bol som prítomný na každom zápase (prischla mi nálepka _Najväčší fanúšik levov_ ), ale sám som nikdy nemal potrebu hrať. Znamenalo by to viac práce a záťaže a menej času na ohurovanie dievčat. Klubovňa sa vyprázdnila a zostali v nej iba James a Evansová, a my dvaja, samozrejme.

„Lily," zaplesal James túžobne a v očiach mal zase ten oddaný pohľad, ktorý by mu závidelo nejedno šteňa.

„Potter," oslovila ho Evansová roztraseným hlasom, čo sa tak veľmi premáhala. „Ja len...Prepáčžesomťaobvinilažesompoškole."

Zvraštil som čelo, čo povedala? S Wallisovou sme si vymenili zmätené pohľady. Zahryzla si do pery a ja som si po chvíli uvedomil, že to preto, aby sa nezačala smiať.

„Eh...prepáč, ale nerozumel som ti," zareagoval na to James a zložil si okuliare, aby si ich mohol utrieť do jediného suchého kúska na svojom drese.

Evansová sa prudko nadýchla. „Prepáč, za ten včerajšok, že som to zvalila na teba. Zachránil si mi život, teda, niežeby som to potrebovala, ale..."

„Merlin, Lily, ty si si to fakt nemohla odpustiť, že?" zašomrala Wallisová vedľa mňa.

Bola tak blízko pri mne, že sa jej pery takmer dotýkali môjho ucha, kým rozprávala. Na moment ma to tak rozrušilo, že som prestal vnímať rozhovor tých dvoch. Díval som sa na ňu kútikom oka a zauvažoval, či by som ju dokázal pod plášťom pobozkať tak, aby nás nikto neodhalil. Do dračieho trusu, prestaň s tým! Rýchlo som sa odvrátil a zapol vnímanie reality.

„Nikto nebude ubližovať mojej Lily," akurát vravel James. V duchu som sa pleskol po čele, kedy s tým už prestane?

„Koľkokrát ti mám hovoriť, aby si ma nenazýval svojou?!" zavrčala Evansová a zovrela ruky do pästí.

„No fakt, ten tvoj kamoš vážne nemá pud sebazáchovy," ozvala sa zase Wallisová. Trochu neochotne som jej musel dať za pravdu.

„Budem ťa tak volať, dokým to nebude pravda," on jej na to a urobil krok k nej.

„To sa nikdy nestane, Potter, možno v tvojich snoch!" vyprskla.

„Hm, tam sa to už stalo. _Veľakrát._ "

Provokoval ju, ten vychcaný hajzel ju normálne provokoval! Podvedome som mu začal tlieskať za to, že prejavil kúsok zo svojho starého ja a už sa netváril ako stratené šteniatko, ale ako šelma, ktorá sa chystá vrhnúť na svoju obeť. Evansová zo seba vyrazila zvuk, ktorý určite nebol ľudský a tiež sa k nemu priblížila, aby mu mohla ukazovákom šťuchnúť do hrude.

„Ja by som sa s tebou nikdy nespustila!"

„Prečo?" zaujímal sa a zastal tesne pred ňou, takže sa nad ňou týčil. „Som šikovný, talentovaný, športovec, inteligentný...a ešte k tomu aj fešák!"

„Prepáč, že ti to skazím, ale mne sa nepáčia arogantní, do seba zahľadení debilkovia!" zasyčala jedovito. „A vážne netuším, prečo tu s tebou ešte vôbec márnim čas, svoje som ti povedala! Takže..."

Zvrtla sa na päte, takže jej dlhé ryšavé vlasy skončili v Jamesovej tvári, no keď som uvidel jeho pohľad, bol rozžiarený ako vianočný stromček. Zagúľal som očami, ten chalan stále nič nevidí?

„Hej, Evansová!" zakričal za ňou s úškrnom.

„Čo chceš?"

„Pôjdeš so mnou na rande do Rokvillu?" žmurkol na ňu. Takmer mi oči skončili na podlahe, čo som zostal tak ohromený. Wallisová si už musela rukou zakryť ústa, čo tak premáhala smiech.

Evansová sa prudko zvrtla, asi aby sa na vlastné oči presvedčila, či to myslel vážne. Jeho úškrn sa ešte rozšíril.

„Pevne dúfam, že si iba žartoval," odvetila. „Dobrú noc, Potter." Otočila sa, ale tesne predtým, ako zmizla v dievčenských internátoch, na tvári sa jej mihol malý úsmev.

Povedať, že sme s Wallisovou takmer omdleli od úžasu, je myslím na mieste.

 **Nooo, takže čo? :D James sa vracia k svojmu starému ja a žeby sa nám Sirius namotal? A kto myslíte, že je Sebastian? ;) Som zvedavá na vaše názory ;)**

 **Strana 8**


	15. 14 Aurora

**Poznámka autora**

 **Viem, viem, viem...Mrzí ma, že som v piatok nepridala, ale zabudla som a na zvyšok víkendu som išla preč, takže som nemala možnosť ani internet na pridanie novej časti. Výnimočne sa mi však podarilo dostať počas školy na PC a pridávam novú časť teraz a zajtra bude najskôr ešte jedna ;) Teraz ma tu budete mať tak často, až vám budem liezť na nervy! :D**

 **P.S. Ďakuje krásne za všetky tie krásne slová, neskutočne ma nabudili a potešili 3**

„ _Chlapec a dievča môžu byť len priatelia, ale v istom bode sa do seba aj tak zamilujú. Možno dočasne, možno v nesprávnom čase, možno príliš neskoro a možno navždy." (Dave Matthews Band)_

„Sybil, prisahám, že ak začujem ešte jedno slovo súvisiace s veštením, obom vám nechám zarásť ústa!" vyštekla som pri raňajkách na moju Sybil a spolužiačku z Bystrohlavu, Sybill Trelawneyovú, ktoré sedeli pri našom stole a zapálene sa rozprávali o svojom obľúbenom predmete. Ja som neznášala veštenie, veď...ani to nie je mágia! Len nejaká nezmyselná, halucinogénna volovina! A nie, vôbec si to nemyslím preto, že som v tej prekliatej kryštálovej guli nikdy nevidela nič viac, ako svoj odraz.

Sybil, ako som ich obe hromadne nazývala, pretože som nikdy nepatrila medzi ľudí, ktorí dokázali vymýšľať výstižné a neurážlivé prezývky (veď povedzte, nie je kruté niekoho volať _čudo_ alebo _tá s popolníkmi ako taniere_?!) na mňa preniesli zarazené pohľady. Viem, bolo to odo mňa dosť hnusné, keďže sa rozprávali tak potichu, že som ich sotva počula, ale potom, čo som spala len nejaké tri hodiny, namočila si novú kravatu do krupicovej kaše a ešte sa aj obliala tekvicovým džúsom, po ktorom mi na košeli určite zostane fľak, sa vážne nikto nemôže čudovať, že som podráždená. Navyše, Sirius, ktorý sedel naproti mne, ma neustále očnokontaktoval a nemo ma nabádal, aby som pokročila v našom pláne párik Potter/Evansová.

A keďže ja, Aurora Wallisová, som ten najväčší magnet na smolu, tesne pred raňajkami si ma odchytil Kaiden a poprosil ma, aby sme sa pred prvou hodinou stretli na našom tajnom mieste. Nepochybne sa chcel porozprávať o tom, čo sa stalo v nemocničnom krídle a ja som stále nevedela, čo si o tom myslieť. Poznali sme sa prakticky od prvého dňa na Rokforte, hovorili si všetky svoje tajomstvá, robili blbosti...Merlin, veď sa s ním priatelím dlhšie ako s Lily! A teraz sa to má zmeniť v niečo viac? Viem, že by nám to mohlo klapať, tak skvelo sme si rozumeli...no problém je, môžem ho ľúbiť?

„Rory, pre Merlina, dávaj pozor!" skríkla na mňa Marlene, keď som sa úplne nevenujúc pozornosť tomu, čo robím, načiahla za hriankou a nechtiac pri tom prekotila jej času s džúsom, ktorý teraz stekal po stole a takmer jej zamočil celú sukňu. Vyskočila od stola a nahnevane sa na mňa mračila.

„Prepáč, Marlene, nechcela som," chabo som sa ospravedlnila.

„Daj sa dokopy, dobre? A nenič mi uniformu!" oborila sa na mňa. „Na rozdiel od teba sa totiž snažím vyzerať dobre!"

„Marlene, dávaj si pozor na jazyk!" zasyčala na ňu Lily. Marlene hrdo zdvihla bradu, prehodila si vlasy cez plece a nadurdene odkráčala preč.

Zastonala som a treskla hlavou do stola, takže sa prevrátila aj moja čaša, ale vďakamerlinovi jej obsah predtým skončil na mne, takže bola prázdna. Mala som rada Marlene, ale mala...hm, ako to slušne nazvať...zložitú povahu, na ktorú si človek musel zvyknúť. Keď som ju spoznala, prišla mi neuveriteľne hrdá, panovačná a sebecká a niekedy sa tak naozaj správa, za čo ju mám chuť riadne prefackať. Ale ako jedna z mála som videla skutočnú, milú a citlivú Marlene McKinnonovú, akou bývala iba pred ľuďmi, ktorým bezhranične verila. Tú Marlene som zbožňovala, ale táto... _potvora_...tú by som niekedy najradšej „náhodou" podstrčila tryskochvostému škrotovi.

Lily sa zľahka dotkla môjho ramena, tak som otočila tvár smerom k nej. Tvárila sa ustarostene.

„Rory, čo sa deje?" jemne sa spýtala.

„Nič," vzdychla som, „iba som sa dobre nevyspala a...musím sa po raňajkách stretnúť s Kaidenom." Ako moja naj priateľka samozrejme vedela, čo sa medzi nami stalo, je to predsa také nepísané pravidlo medzi kamarátkami- vždy si všetko hovoríme. Dobre, skoro všetko, o tej eskapáde so Siriusom nič nevie, a tak to aj zostane!

„A to je zle?" zapojila sa do rozhovoru Sybil, myslím moju Sybil, pretože tá druhá sa vrátila k svojmu stolu. „Vy dvaja sa k sebe fakt hodíte, všetci to vedia. Navyše, mohli by ste potom so mnou a Brylenom chodiť na dvojité rande do Rokvillu." Och, aha, o túto informáciu som sa zabudla podeliť- Sybil tvorí od minulého roka pár s Kaidenovým bratom Brylenom a sú v tom až po uši. Vážne, niekedy sa to ani nedá počúvať.

Zdvihla som hlavu a pošúchala si čelo. Stretla som sa so Siriusovým pohľadom a v duchu otrávene pretočila očami. Dokáže byť tak neskutočne otravný!

„Počuj Lily, myslíš, že by si so mnou dnes mohla zabehnúť na metlobalový tréning?" otočila som sa na ňu ignorujúc fakt, že som odbočila od témy. „Veď vieš, odreagujem sa, podporíme Marlene..."

„Potom, čo pred chvíľou predviedla, neviem či mám chuť sledovať, ako sa predvádza na metle," zašomrala Lily.

„No tak, vieš, že to má ťažké."

Nehovoríme o tom, pretože Marlene je na tú tému háklivá, ale pred dvoma rokmi sa jej bratranec pridal k smrťožrútom a zabil jej strýka, Stefana. Odvtedy je jej rodina pod ochranou Fénixovho rádu, ktorý im pridelil aj nové bydlisko, aby boli v bezpečí. Marlene to dosť vzalo, keď sa to dozvedela, hlavne preto, že Gabriel bol ako jej vlastný brat. Stalo sa to posledné mesiace na škole a na Dumbledorov príkaz ju odviedli skôr a pamätám sa, že som sa bála, že ju už nikdy neuvidím. Našťastie, Fénixov rád im pomohol a Marlene môže stále navštevovať Rokfort. Viem, že to nie je ospravedlnenie za to, že sa niekedy správa fakt odporne, ale to je asi to jediné, čo mi bráni, aby som ju tomu škrotovi nepodhodila.

Po úmorne dlhých a zároveň desivo krátkych raňajkách som sa vydala v ústrety môjmu osobnému peklu. So zvesenou hlavou a ťažkým srdcom som kráčala na siedme poschodie k malému výklenku schovanému za rohom učebne aritmencie, kde sme sa s Kaidenom vždy tajne stretávali, keď sme sa spoznali.

Vlastne, _tu_ sme sa spoznali.

Spomínam si, že som hneď druhý deň, čo som bola na Rokforte, behala po chodbách, úplne celá bez seba z toľkej nádhery hradu a prezerala každý jeden kút a triedu, aby mi nič neušlo. Keď som nedočkavo bežala po siedmom poschodí, potkla som sa o vlastné nohy, lebo ja patrím k tým šikovným, a rozpleštila sa priamo pred Kaidenom. Pomohol mi na nohy a spýtal sa ma, či som v pohode. Dodnes si jasne pamätám, čo som si pomyslela ako prvé: _To sú tie najkrajšie oči, aké som kedy videla._

Zacítila som na ramene teplý dotyk a keď som sa otočila, tá myšlienka bola späť. Vždy som milovala jeho oči, ktoré mi pripomínali more, ktoré som nikdy nevidela, ale strašne chcela a zároveň aj oblohu, na ktorú by som sa nikdy nedokázala prestať dívať. Znie to úplne ako klišé a možno aj je, ale mne to bolo vždy ukradnuté. Záležalo iba na tom, že ho mám, že je Kaiden súčasťou môjho života a že sa tie krásne oči, ktoré som si zamilovala hneď v prvej sekunde, na mňa nikdy nedívali inak ako s nehou a priateľskou láskou.

Alebo žeby nie priateľskou? Nikdy som sa nad tým nezamýšľala, pretože som Kaidena nikdy nevnímala inak ako kamaráta. Áno, myslela som si o ňom, že je fešák, keďže tento názor zdieľalo celé dievčenské osadenstvo hradu, bola by som vážne divná, keby nie, ale...ja neviem. Možno mi jeho oči celé tie roky našepkávali, že chce niečo viac, ale ja som bola príliš slepá, aby som si to všimla. A čo moje oči? Videl v nich iba priateľstvo, a preto nikdy nič nepovedal?

„Ahoj," vydýchla som, keďže on stále nič nehovoril, a to ticho ma nútilo stále len premýšľať a analyzovať. Možno si to celé vykladám zle, možno vôbec nejde o nič viac a pobozkal ma, pretože to chcel vyskúšať. Ktovie, čo všetko človeka donútia urobiť búriace sa hormóny?!

„Bál som sa, že neprídeš," odvetil a mňa pichlo pri srdci, keď som videla, že jeho tvári chýba tá typická rozžiarenosť a veselosť, ktorú sprevádzal úsmev. Chcela som späť svojho Kaidena.

„Prečo by som neprišla?" nadhodila som, ale nečakala som na odpoveď. „O- o čom si chcel hovoriť?"

Vzal ma za ruku a odtiahol ma k nášmu výklenku, kde ma posadil pričom on zostal stáť predo mnou a rukami si zahrabol do blond vlasov.

„Ja...neviem, kde začať ani ako to povedať," začal nervózne a díval sa radšej na zem ako na mňa. „Mal som to povedať už dávno, ale...bál som sa, nie som ušľachtilo odvážny ako vy, Chrabromilčania." Mala som chuť poznamenať, že v našom prípade je to skôr čisto výsledok šialenstva ako odvahy, no zahryzla som si do jazyka a zostala ticho. Kaiden pokračoval.

„Priatelíme sa už dlho, presne šesť rokov a ja si dodnes pamätám, ako sme sa prvýkrát stretli, o čom sme sa rozprávali aj čo som si vtedy myslel. Uchvátila ma tvoja zvedavosť, tvoja nedočkavosť a tá túžba po tajomstvách. Zúfalo som túžil po tom, aby si bola v rovnakej fakulte ako ja a mohla si tak byť stále so mnou," vravel. „Brylen je moje dvojča, poznáme sa odjakživa, no aj tak mi nikdy nebol tak veľmi blízky ako ty. Ako plynuli roky, bolo mi to čím ďalej, tým jasnejšie. Neviem kedy sa to stalo ani ako, ale odrazu si sa stala neodmysliteľnou súčasťou môjho života a nedokázal som si predstaviť, že by som ťa nemal."

Došlo mi, že zadržiavam dych a dychtivo visím na každom jednom slove, ktoré vypúšťa z úst. Prechádzal sa predo mnou hore- dolu a ja som ho sledovala ako zhypnotizovaná. Keby nás teraz niekto videl, pomyslel by si, že na mňa uvalil kúzlo pomätenia alebo niečo podobné. Nedokážem presne povedať, čo som cítila, ale v hrudi sa mi rozlievalo niečo teplé, čo sa rozširovalo do celého môjho tela.

„Dnes už viem, čo ten pocit znamenal, dnes viem, že moje city k tebe sa zmenili a že ťa už nedokážem brať iba ako kamarátku," pokračoval a mne v očakávaní, čo povie, zovrelo hruď.

Zdvihol pohľad, tie dva milované zafíry sa pozreli priamo na mňa a ja som bola stratená.

„Aurora, zaľúbil som sa do teba a myslím, že sa tak stalo vo chvíli, ako som ťa spoznal, iba mi chvíľu trvalo, kým som to pochopil. Si moja učiteľka, podpora, ochrankyňa a najlepšia kamarátka v jednom a ja ťa jednoducho bezhlavo milujem a práve teraz som na smrť vydesený, čo mi na to povieš, ale hrám sa na Chrabromilčana, takže sa to snažím nedať najavo."

Ticho, ktorá zavládlo, ma normálne ohlušovalo. Nevedela som, čo povedať, nedokázala som sformulovať myšlienku ani sa poriadne nadýchnuť. Po tom bozku som si hneď myslela, že bude chcieť viac, ale netušila som, že ma miluje. _Mňa!_ Kvôli otcovi, ktorý mi spôsobil doživotný komplex menejcennosti, som si nikdy netrúfala snívať o tom, že ma niekto bude skutočne milovať. A teraz tu predo mnou stál Kaiden, môj krásny najlepší kamarát, po ktorom šalela každá baba na škole a vyznával mi lásku! Nebola som si istá či som viac vydesená alebo polichotená.

„Vravel som, že mi to so slovami nejde," zašomral Kaiden a zase si prehrabol vlasy.

„Práveže ti to s nimi ide dosť dobre," konečne zo mňa vypadlo. „Potrebujem chvíľu, aby som to spracovala."

Podišiel ku mne, kľakol si na kolená, aby sme mali oči v rovnakej úrovni a vzal mi chvejúce sa ruky do svojich. Bola som úplne mimo, vykoľajená...moja dilema bola späť, ale keďže mozog bol dočasne mimo provoz, nemala som ju ako vyriešiť. Navyše, moje srdce si hralo svoju vlastnú pieseň, niečo na spôsob _You are my best friend_. Úžasná pomoc, vážne!

„Už veľakrát som ti to chcel povedať, no nemal som odvahu. Až potom, keď som si uvedomil, že som mohol zomrieť alebo ty a ja by som stále mlčal, som si povedal, že musím nájsť gule a povedať ti to," vysvetľoval mi. „Do ničoho ťa netlačím, jasné? Nežiadam ťa, aby si so mnou chodila, ak to nechceš, ani aby si mi to opätovala...Iba-"

Nedopovedal to, pretože som sa rozhodla tú prekliatu dilemu raz a navždy vyriešiť, a to jediným možným spôsobom- útokom. Pobozkala som ho. Vravela som, že my Chrabromilčania sme blázni, to len ostatní si to pletú s odvahou. Kaiden stuhol, ale keď som sa ani po chvíli neodtiahla, ale pokračovala ďalej, uvoľnil sa. Zdvihol ruky k mojej tvári a vzal ju do dlaní, potom mi bozk opätoval a ja som úplne stratila hlavu. Tuho som stisla viečka a môj svet sa v tom momente zúžil iba na jedinú vec, a tou bol Kaiden.

Keď sa odo mňa odtrhol, oči mal rozšírené a žiarivé, na jeho tvári som znova videla tú veselú spokojnosť, ktorá bola typická pre môjho Kaidena. _Môjho,_ teraz už doslova. Sebecky som ho považovala za svojho už tak dlho, celé roky... Myslela som si, že je to preto, lebo keď niekoho poznáte od mala, automaticky ho považujete za súčasť svojho života. Až teraz, keď ma pobozkal tak, že som si nedokázala spomenúť ani na vlastné meno, mi došlo, že to mohlo znamenať aj niečo iné. Tak som sa toho desila a nakoniec na to nebol dôvod, som viac než ochotná to s ním skúsiť a myslím, že časom ho môžem milovať. A možno som ho milovala celé tie roky, iba som to nevidela.

„Mám to brať ako áno?" opýtal sa nádejne.

„Neviem, či ti city dokážem opätovať do takej miery, ako ich cítiš," začala som, „ale chcem byť s tebou, chcem to skúsiť. Záleží mi na tebe, Kaiden, veľmi, a keď som s tebou...existuješ iba ty a náš spoločný svet." Rukou som mu prehrabla vlasy. „No vieš, že keď ide o pocity a vzťahy, som vážne spomalená, takže budeš musieť mať pevné nervy."

Zasmial sa a pritiahol si ma do náručia. Neprotestovala som, vďačne som sa oprela o jeho plece. A viete čo? Prekvapivo to ani trochu nebolo čudné, skôr prirodzené- akoby som tam odjakživa patrila, zapadala do jeho rúk ako do seba pasujú dva kusy skladačky. Merlin, to bude môj život zrazu plný samých trápnych klišé? Ale pokiaľ mám Kaidena a moje baby, tak nech!

Prvú hodinu sme mali spoločnú a keďže sa náš rozhovor trochu natiahol, všetci ostatní študenti tam už boli. Keď sme sa tam objavili ruka v ruke, všetky oči sa upierali iba na nás akoby sme boli nejaká bombová atrakcia v cirkuse. Sybil na celú triedu zapišťala, no rýchlo si prikryla ústa a vymenila si s Brylenom sprisahanecký pohľad. Ten potom ukázal bratovi zdvihnuté palce a ja som cítila, ako mi do tváre stúpa farba. Očami som našla Lily, ktorá sedela v prednej lavici s Marlene- fajn, takže sa už uvedomila- a obe sa na mňa usmievali a Marlene ústami naznačila _Bolo načase._ Pre seba som sa usmiala, hej, bolo, vedel to už každý okrem mňa.

Do triedy sa cez tabuľu zniesol profesor Binns a Kaiden ma pohotovo stiahol na bok k zadnej lavici, kde sedával.

„Hej!" vyjakla som pošepky. „Som tvoja frajerka, nie tvoja handrová bábika, tak si to nemýľ!"

„Neboj sa, teraz keď mám teba, budem ju môcť vyhodiť," žmurkol na mňa. Vyprskla som do smiechu a aj keď som si zakrývala ústa rukou, všetci sa pozreli mojím smerom. Keď na mňa preniesol pozornosť aj inak voči triede nezaujatý Binns, tvárila som sa, že píšem a kamuflovala to kašľom.

Do desiatich minút už takmer všetci spali, ležali na lavici, mečovali sa s prútikmi alebo len útrpne civeli von oknom a modlili sa, aby už táto dvojhodinovka skončila. Binns nám rozprával o zakladateľoch Rokfortu, momentálne o Brunhilde Bystrohlavovej. Cez leto som si prelistovala celú učebnicu a išlo o dosť zaujímavú tému, ale Binns tým svojím monotónnym, trpiteľským hlasom dokázal pokaziť každú tému. Kaiden si opieral bradu o lavicu, hral sa s ceruzkou a stále odmietal pustiť moju ruku. Nikdy som sa nepovažovala za dievča, ktoré lipne na takýchto prejavoch náklonnosti, ale keď na mňa čakal tak dlho, nemohla som mu to uprieť. Navyše, jeho dlaň bola príjemne teplá a to teplo sa mi rozširovalo do celého tela.

Vzdala som veškerú svoju snahu vnímať profesorov výklad aspoň na pol ucha a otočila sa k oknu. Mala som výhľad na školský areál, ktorý hýril udržiavanou zeleňou, ktorá zanedlho vybledne a pochová ju sneh. Hagrid sedel pred svojou chatrčou, svojho verného Tesáka mal po boku a hral niečo na ručne vyrezávanej flaute. Listy vysokých stromov Zakázaného lesa akoby sa kolísali do tej melódie a nakláňali sa bližšie k hájnikovi, aby jeho uspávanku lepšie počuli. Ja som ju zachytiť nemohla, ale mala som ju vrytú v pamäti a v duchu som si ju začala hmkať. Hagrid vedel, že sa mi hra na flautu páči a minulý rok na Vianoce mi jeden takýto hudobný nástroj vyrobil. To mi pripomína, že by som sa za ním mala zastaviť, aby ma na ňu naučil hrať.

Nečakaný pohyb zachytil moju pozornosť a prinútil ma odtrhnúť pohľad od Hagrida. Po zelenej tráve sa preháňala čierna chlpatá guľa, ktorá vyskakovala, šantila vo vetre a veselo vrtela chvostom. Pes. Zvláštne, na Rokforte som žiadneho ešte nikdy nevidela- iba samé potkany, sovy a mačky. Bola to škoda, pretože som sa vždy považovala skôr za psíčkarku. Sledovala som chlpáča a nemohla sa ubrániť úsmevu. Vyvádzal a tešil sa akoby bol dlhý čas uväznený v nejakej klietke a teraz si konečne mohol naplno užívať svoju slobodu.

Oprela som si bradu o voľnú ruku a zatvorila oči. Každý z nás má inú predstavu o slobode, pretože všetci sa cítime oslobodení v niečom inom. Môj ideál slobody je, keď môžem len ticho sedieť pri jazere v Eghame, dívať sa na oblohu a les okolo seba a zachytávať to do fotografii. Viem, že raz príde deň, kedy sa tam už nebudem môcť vrátiť alebo kedy už les nebude vyzerať tak, ako vyzerá teraz, keď nič už nebude existovať v takej forme, ako to poznám. Jediné, čo mi zostane budú fotky...a spomienky. Spomienky sú večné a nikto mi ich nikdy nevezme, ale bol by zločin, keby som si tú krásu pamätala iba ja sama. Takto to budú môcť poznať aj iní.

Rozpamätala som sa na svoj úplne prvý deň v Eghame. Chodievali sme tam od môjho narodenia, ale prvá spomienka pochádza z doby, keď som mala asi šesť alebo sedem. Freddie ma poobede uložila do postele, aby som si pospala, ale ja som vždy neznášala siestu. Potichu som sa prešmykla von z izby a cez zadný vchod som chcela vybehnúť von. Dvere na otcovej pracovni však boli odchýlené a ja som mala odjakživa vstup do hociktorej z jeho pracovní prísne zakázaný. Šťastná, že môžem to pravidlo porušiť, som vstúpila dnu a prezerala si pergameny a spisy do práce, ktoré ležali na stole. Medzi nimi som našla aj list od liečiteľky zo Svätého Munga.

Ukázalo sa, že otec chcel mamu odpratať do nemocnice, kde by sa o ňu starali iní namiesto nás, chcel sa jej zbaviť. Myslím, že vtedy sa začala celá tá vec s našou neznášanlivosťou. Po prečítaní toho listu, ktorý som roztrhala na kúšočky a roztrúsila ich všade po lese, v mojich očiach klesol najnižšie ako len človek môže a zaprisahala som sa, že mu to nikdy neodpustím. Nemohla som mu prepáčiť, že mi chcel vziať mamu, dobrovoľne ju hodiť medzi bláznov a mentálne chorých ľudí, keď ona je úplne normálna a v poriadku. Áno, mala zdravotné problémy, ale zatiaľ sa jej darilo a ja som, ako jediná, vždy verila, že jedného dňa sa vylieči úplne. U Svätého Munga by sa jej iba priťažilo.

Niečo ma drglo, a tak som rýchlo otvorila oči a zablokovala svoje myšlienkové pochody, ktoré sa začali uberať nepríjemným smerom. Nerada som na to myslela, spomienky, kedy som zúfalo chcela od otca ujsť, ale vedela som, že kvôli nej a Freddie musím zostať, ma ničili. Obzrela som sa a videla Kaidena, ako si vyčerpane opiera hlavu o moje plece a oči má zatvorené. Voľnou rukou ma objal okolo pása, aby bol bližšie.

„Čo sa deje, na čo myslíš?" zaujímal sa. „Cítim z teba čosi negatívne." Vravela som, my dvaja nepotrebujeme slová, aby sme si rozumeli.

Usmiala som sa. „To je v poriadku, _teraz_ je už dobre."

Dvere na triede sa otvorili a dnu vošiel Sirius, ktorý sa asi pred dvadsiatimi minútami pýtal na toaletu. Rovnako ako Binns nevenoval pozornosť jeho odchodu, tak nevnímal ani jeho príchod. Za to ja som sa mu venovala až príliš. Kde bol tak dlho? A prečo je celý strapatý, vyšľahaný od vetra a akýsi spokojnejší? Hm... Kaiden zadriemal, tak som sa otočila späť k oknu, že sa budem ďalej dívať na toho čierneho psa a predstavovať si, že som to ja a tiež si slobodne užívam. No areál zíval prázdnotou, pes bol preč a mňa začala hlodať dotieravá myšlienka, či som si to všetko iba nepredstavovala.

 **Fuu, pekne dlhá časť, hádam vám to vynahradí to čakanie ;) A čo myslíte, dozvie sa niekedy Aurora pravdu o veľkom čiernom psovi? :P**

 **Strana 8**


	16. 15 Sirius

**Poznámka autora**

 **Oujeeee! :D Šoknutí, čo? :D Sľúbila som vám predsa, že dnes bude časť, a to som aj splnila ;) Ďakujem za názory a som veľmi veľmi rada, že sa vám moja hlúpostička páči :***

„ _Prečo sa bojí tmy?"_

„ _Rovnako ako všetky netvory, pretože mu pripomína, čo v skutočnosti je." (Rosamund Hodge)_

Ani som si neuvedomil kedy alebo ako a prvý jesenný mesiac sa prehupol do ďalšieho, počasie sa ochladilo, úlohy nakopili a prvý spln sa blížil súčasne s termínom prvej tohtoročnej návštevy Rokvillu. Remus bol s nervami v koncoch, ako sa blížila premena, bol čoraz viac nesústredený, podráždený a takmer vôbec nejedol. Keď som za ním v piatok, deň pred splnom a zároveň aj dňom výletu, prišiel spolu s ručne vyrobeným sendvičom s biftekom, ktorý tak zbožňoval, doslova mi ho vyrazil z ruky a skríkol na mňa, nech sa pracem. Aký to milý a mierumilovný chlapec! Ale chápal som to, predstava, že už ani nie za 24 hodín sa z neho stane nebezpečné monštrum, ktoré môžu zabiť každého, kto mu príde pod ruku, by znervózňovalo každého.

S povzdychom som klesol na svoju posteľ, zdvihol jedlo zo zeme a zahryzol doň. Fuj, nemám rád bifteky, ešte k tomu takéto surové, no aj tak som nevenoval veľkú pozornosť jedlu. Prešiel už mesiac a ja som s Wallisovou ani s Evansovou nikam výrazne nepokročil. Navyše bola teraz Wallisová s tým umelým modelkovským panáčikom Chryssom, takže som ju nikde nedokázal zastihnúť samú a naše stretnutia na siedmom poschodí tiež zanedbávala.

Uvedomil som si, že toho Chryssa začínam fakt neznášať. Nie zo žiarlivosti, to si nemyslite, ale preto, že mi kazil plány a navyše som nemal rád, keď niekto venoval viac pozornosti niekomu inému ako mne. Hlavne dievča. Merlin, celá škola po mne slintala, neurobil som ani krok bez toho, aby sa ma nejaká nepokúsila zbaliť, odtiahnuť do komory na metly alebo mi podhodiť elixír lásky. Brr, striaslo ma pri spomienke na ten nešťastný incident spred roka.

Ozvalo sa zaklopanie na dvere, ktoré ma vytrhlo z myšlienok. Ani jeden z nás neklopal, prečo aj? Možno to bude len nejaký Jamesov spoluhráč alebo možno Remus sa mi prišiel ospravedlniť. V každom prípade, ani ma nehlo ísť otvoriť. Dvere sa opatrne odchýlili a ja som na svoje prekvapenie zistil, že to nie je nijaký chalan.

„Ehm, ahoj," pozdravila ma Wallisová nesmelo. „Počkaj, to naozaj práve ješ surové mäso?!" Vyvalila na mňa oči rovnako ako ja na ňu.

Rýchlo som sendvič odložil z dohľadu a snažil sa tváriť nad vecou.

„Nie, to je špeciálna omáčka," zhováral som. „A čo ty tu vlastne robíš?"

„Prišla som Remusovi vrátiť poznámky, ktoré si dnes zabudol na Starobylých runách," objasnila. „Je tu?"

„Vyzerá to tak? Ale ak chceš, môžeš sa pozrieť do skrine, či tam nie je a nepredstiera, že je vešiak," zareagoval som na to sarkasticky.

„Fajn, chápem, stačilo to povedať aj normálne," oborila sa na mňa a potom zamerala pozornosť na izbu. Podišla k posteli oproti mojej, tej Remusovej, a položila na ňu Remusove pergameny s poznámkami.

„Nechám mu ich na posteli."

„Ako si vedela, ktorá posteľ je jeho?" zízal som na ňu s vytreštenými očami.

Pokrčila plecami. „Ľahko, má tam najviac kníh. Navyše, tá navrchu má názov _Spellmanova slabičná abeceda_ , ktorá sa používa na lúštenie rún a pokiaľ viem, ani jeden z vás tento predmet neštuduje, okrem Remusa." Zdvihla učebnicu tak, aby som mohol vidieť názov.

„Hej!" zvolala odrazu a vzala do rúk druhú knihu. „Prečo tu máte knihu o vlkolakoch zo zakázanej časti?"

Bleskovo som vystrelil zo svojho miesta a vytrhol jej knihu z ruky, možno až príliš hrubo. Wallisová na mňa vyhodila oči veľké ako taniere a trochu sa mykla, keď som knihu hodil späť na kopu vedľa nej.

„Už ti niekto povedal, aby si nestrkala nos do cudzích vecí?!" zasyčal som.

„Čo si dnes taký nedotklivý?" zaujímala sa. „Pozri, ja viem, že som ťa posledné týždne v podstate ignorovala a nechodila na stretnutia v núdzovej miestnosti a mrzí ma to, no bolo to...bolo to šialené!" ospravedlňovala sa. „Sľubujem, že na to najbližšie prídem, pretože ešte jedno Lilino slovo na Jamesovu adresu a vytrhnem jej hlasivky."

„Stretni sa so mnou zajtra v Rokville, môžeme ich spoločne niekam nalákať!" pohotovo som navrhol. Och, to by bolo dokonalé, keby tam Evansová stála v tej kose a čakala na niekoho, kto nikdy nepríde.

Wallisová si zahryzla do pery. „Nemôžem, idem s Kaidenom," vysvetľovala. „Ale potom by to šlo." Premeral som si ju prižmúrenými očami.

„Ale ak neprídeš..." Naklonil som sa bližšie a Wallisová tento raz neuhla ani o milimeter.

V tej chvíli sa otvorili dvere a do izby vošli James spolu s Petrom.

„Zajtra večer musíme-" James sa zarazil uprostred vety, keď ma zbadal, ako tam tisnem Wallisovú ku stene. Došlo mi, ako čudne to musí vyzerať a jej asi tiež, pretože do mňa sotila rukami.

„Eh...čaute chalani," pozdravila ich a pomaly sa odo mňa vzďaľovala. James z nej nespúšťal zarazený pohľad a Peter vyzeral, že by bol najradšej, keby si mohol zaliezť pod neviditeľný plášť. Dievčenská prítomnosť ho znervózňovala, čo som nikdy celkom nechápal.

„O ôsmej, Aurora, nezabudni!" zavolal som za ňou tesne predtým než sa dvere na izbe zabuchli. Potom ma už čakala spoveď ešte horšia ako tá v kostole.

„Čo to mala znamenať?

Ako dlho to už trvá?

Odkedy sa ťaháš s Aurorou Wallisovou?

Nemá ona náhodou frajera?

Nevravel si náhodou, že ona nie je typ dievčaťa pre teba?

A kedy si mi o tom, akože, chcel povedať, Sirius?!" zakončil James úplne bez dychu svoj výsluch. Sedel som na posteli, on sa predo mnou prechádzal zo strany na stranu a sem- tam na mňa varovne namieril prst. Vidíte, nepotrebujem rodičov, môj najlepší priateľ ich hravo zastúpi!

„Nič to neznamenalo, upokoj sa, Paroháč, neťahám sa s Aurorou ani so žiadnou inou, iba som sa jej vyhrážal," odvetil som. „Áno, má frajera a áno, vravel som, že nie je pre mňa, pretože je to pravda a nepovedal som ti to, lebo ani nebolo čo, tak sa prestaň správať ako hysterka, do pekla!"

„Okej, okej," rozhodil ruky v obrannom geste, „hlavne na mňa neštekaj, stačí mi jeden podráždený vlk, nepotrebujem ešte aj rozzúreného psa."

„Si hovädo, James, vieš to?"

„Nie, som jeleň, prestaň ma urážať!" oboril sa na mňa a zvalil sa do postele. „A keď už sme pri tom vlkovi, videli ste niekto Remusa?"

„Hej, ofrfľal môj sendvič, ktorý som robil asi pol hodinu, vyslúžil si za to kopu nahnevaných pohľadov od domácich škriatkov, takže mi už asi nikdy neprinesú čokoládové sušienky a potom odišiel niekam preč, dúfam, že spytovať si svedomie," ja na to. Vystrel som sa na posteli, školský týždeň ma načisto vyčerpal a ani som netušil ako a už som sa ponáral do spánku.

V tú noc som spal zle. Po dlhých mesiacoch si ku mne opäť našli cestu nočné mory, aby ma mohli vytrhnúť zo spánku a strašiť ma budúcnosťou, ktorej som sa tak veľmi bál. Bol som doma, mama mi poslala sovu, nech prídem domov, vraj sa musíme porozprávať. Keď som však prišiel, našiel som tam iba sesternicu Bellatrix, v očiach mala stále ten pohŕdavý, šialený pohľad a na tvári mala jeden z tých svojich chladných úsmevov, pri ktorom človeka až striasalo.

Našiel som ju v miestnosti s rodokmeňom, v ruke držala zakrvavený nôž a pri nohách jej ležali všetci moji priatelia. Mŕtvi. Ich prázdne pohľady sa upierali kamsi na tapisériu, ktorú však nemohli vidieť. Ležali tam nehybní, na tvári výraz prekvapenia, keď nečakane prišla kliatba, zamrznutí v čase, skamenení ako sochy, ktoré zdobili Vstupnú halu Rokfortu.

Začal som kričať, vyhrážať sa a chrliť všetky nadávky, ktoré som poznal, ale Bellatrix sa iba smiala, jej smiech, ktorý bol rovnako diabolský a šialený ako ona sama, sa niesol prázdnou izbou a zarýval sa mi pod kožu. Podišiel som k Jamesovmu meravému telu. Okuliare mal popraskané a sedeli mu nakrivo, čierne vlasy starostlivo rozstrapatené, aby mohol ohurovať dievča, ktoré aj tak neprejaví záujem; hnedé oči, ktoré stratili svoju šibalskú iskru... Padol som na kolená a nedokázal zadržať slzy nad stratou toho najlepšieho priateľa, akého som mal. Vtedy som si všimol čosi na jeho predlaktí- dve krvavé slová vyryté do jeho kože.

 _Tojours pour._

Lapal som po dychu, potil sa a zároveň sa triasol ako osika. Pritiahol som si prikrývku bližšie k telu a vytiahol si ju až po bradu a obzrel sa po izbe. Všetko zahaľovala tma, iba spoza závesov som videl striebristé lúče takmer zaguľateného mesiaca, ako sa pokúšajú prebojovať dovnútra. Do ticha sa ozývalo odfukovanie mojich troch priateľov a hoci som Petrovo chrápanie vždy neznášal, teraz som zaňho bol rád, pretože to znamenalo, že dýcha, že žije... Oni všetci boli v poriadku a pri mne.

Keď som sem pred piatimi rokmi prišiel, bol som vydesený pri predstave, čo ma čaká, znechutený zo života, aký som mal mať a ktorý mi vnútili moji rodičia. Nechcel som ich predsudky, nechcel som ich sny, nechcel som život vybudovaný na čistote krvi a podporovaní zla. Chcel som utiecť, ísť niekam, kde budem môcť začať odznova a oslobodiť sa od toho všetkého, čo som nenávidel. Triediaci klobúk to musel vidieť, pretože si inak neviem vysvetliť prečo ma zaradil do úplne inej fakulty, ako chodila celá moja rodina a kam som podľa všetkých predpokladov patril aj ja.

Sprvu som sa bál využiť tú možnosť nového začiatku, bál som sa spriateliť s niekým, pretože som si myslel, že ich tým ohrozím. Vedel som, čo sa stalo Andromede, keď sa rozhodla vzoprieť rodine a zaľúbila sa do mukla, hoci to tajila celé tri roky. Rodina ju odvrhla, jej vlastné sestry ju takmer zabili, no ona sa odmietla Teda vzdať. Vždy som ju považoval sa statočnú, podľa mňa bola viac srdcom Chrabromilčanka ako ja.

Moje prvé stretnutie s Jamesom nebolo zo začiatku vôbec ružové. Podľa môjho priezviska vedel, kto som, vedel, aká je moja rodina a dal mi patrične pocítiť, ako veľmi ma tu nechce a ako mnou pohŕda. Vykričal mi, že moja rodina je zlá a krutá, že sú to smrťožrúti a robia hanbu čarodejníckej spoločnosti. Pamätám si, že keď to povedal, Remus ho nesúhlasne okríkol, no ja som len mohol žasnúť nad tým, akú mal pravdu.

„Nie som ako moja rodina," povedal som vtedy. Nechcel som priateľov, nemohol som ich mať a pri tom som po nich tak zúfalo túžil, už nikdy som nechcel byť sám...

Teraz, po rokoch, som bol rád, že som svoje predsavzatie porušil. James, Remus a Peter pri mne vždy stáli, aj keď viem, že je to so mnou občas na nevydržanie a neustále mi pripomínajú, že nie som ako moji rodičia. No ja som si tým už prestával byť taký istý. Čo ak som ako oni? Čo ak časom tiež začnem nenávidieť ľudí kvôli „nečistej" krvi? Čo ak ten blackovský zlý gén mám v sebe a chce to len ten správny čas, aby sa prejavil? Ja nechcem ich predsudky.

„James," zašepkal som do ticha, „spíš?" Po chvíli sa ozvalo slabé zahmkanie.

„Ja nechcem byť ako oni, nechcem ich nenávisť." Objal som si kolená akoby som dúfal, že sa ten chlad, ktorý mi koloval žilami, vytratí.

„Sirius, si lepší ako oni," uisťoval ma James tichým hlasom, „nemysli na to."

Lenže čo ak nie som?

Čo ak _nie som_?

 **Hm, trošku depka na piatkové poobedie, ale aj takú musí byť ;) Odhliadnuc od toho, čo ste čítali a videli v HP, myslíte si, že Sirius predsa len zdedil niečo z Blackovskej DNA?**

 **Strana 5**


	17. 16 Aurora

**Poznámka autora**

 **Po depresívnej časti teraz prichádza tá romantickejšia :D Snáď z toho nechytíte cukrovku, keďže idú sviatky a pomaly sa pečú už aj koláče... Tešíte sa na Vianoce? Alebo ste Grinchovia, ktorí by toto obdobie najradšej prespali? ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

„ _Padanie je lietanie, pretože si mi dal krídla." (Sofi de la Torre)_

Nikdy v živote svojim kamarátkam nepovedzte, že máte rande s chalanom. Ja som tú chybu urobila, pretože ma nikto nevaroval a nastalo hotové peklo! Všetky tri boli v momente na nohách, vzali si ma do parády a radili mi, upravovali ma a nepustili ma k jedinému slovu. Do postele som si líhala ešte stále trochu mimo a vygumovaná zo všetkých tých šminiek, nápadov na účes a outfitových kombinácii, že som bola normálne šokovaná, keď sa mi o nich ešte aj nesnívalo. Po tom incidente so Siriusom som sa navyše bála, že sa mi bude snívať niečo s ním. Neviem, čo to má za čudné móresy zakaždým na prišpendliť ku stene! Začínam mať pocity, že sa tým len snaží niečo si kompenzovať.

No na moje šťastie bol dnes ku mne spánok milosrdný, sny, tie dobré aj zlé, ktoré som zakúsila na vlastnej koži, držali dnes svoje chápadlá odo mňa ďaleko preč. Zrejme boli zaneprázdnené desením niekoho iného. Konečne som sa po týždni zase dobre vyspala, nerušená budíkom alebo zabudnutými úlohami, no aj tak mi spánok dal zbohom už pred piatou ráno.

Pretočila som sa v posteli na chrbát a civela na strop mojej baldachýnovej postele. Dievčatá ešte spali, počula som ich odfukovanie a Lilino tiché mrmlanie. Vždy zo spánku rozprávala, no ja som sa vždy tvárila, že nič nepočujem. Prišlo mi neslušné načúvať, aj keď by to nikdy nezistila, keďže spí. Civela som do stropu a uvažovala, či si vziať k srdcu rady dievčat, ktoré mi odporúčali, aby som si na rande s Kaidenom obliekla niečo pekelne sexy, čo by ho vo Vstupnej hale posadilo rovno na zadok, zaplietla si vlasy a namaľovala sa ako prvotriedna pobehlica (takto priamo to nepovedali, ale podľa ich popisu mi to sedelo na ženu ľahkých mravov). Čo je také zlé na rifliach a svetri? Kaiden ma už predsa miluje, nemusím sa pred ním hrať na niečo, čo nie som a ohurovať ho.

Vymotala som sa z postele, zobrala z nočného stolíka učebnicu Dejín mágie a potichu sa vykradla do klubovne. Na svoje prekvapenie som ju našla zaliatu teplom a mihotavým svetlom ohňa v krbe a na pohovke som zbadala Remusa, ako sa chúli zamotaný v deke ako bábätko a zíza do ohňa vyvalenými očami, hoci bolo vidno, že je duchom neprítomný. Podišla som k nemu.

„Remus, si v poriadku?" potichu som sa opýtala.

Strhol sa, vyplašene sa pozrel mojím smerom a pritiahol si deku bližšie k sebe akoby sa v nej chcel skryť.

„A- Aurora," vykoktal moje meno a posúval sa na gauči, čo najďalej odo mňa. „Nie, musíš ísť preč...choď odo mňa preč." Vtedy som si všimla, že sa celý trasie, ako keby mal zimnicu.

„Merlin, Remus!" zvolala som a napriek jeho protestom k nemu podišla a priložila mu ruku na čelo. Skoro som sa popálila. Remus pohotovo odbil moju ruku a vytiahol si prikrývku aj na hlavu. Kolísal sa tam a späť a stále hovoril, že sa mám držať od neho ďalej. Nikdy som ho nevidela v takom stave, desil ma.

„Je ti zima?" spýtala som sa. „Celý sa chveješ a drkotajú ti zuby. Musíme ťa zahriať."

Zašmátrala som po prútiku, no potom mi došlo, že mám na sebe pyžamo bez vačkov a prútik zostal položený na stolík. Ale aj tak neviem ako vyčarovať čaj alebo horúcu čokoládu. Ak ho nechcem otráviť, mala by som sa nejako dostať do kuchyne. Lenže neviem, kde to je, do pekla!

„Musím zohnať domáceho škriatka," zamrmlala som si pre seba. Áno, to bude najlepšie!

„Tu som, slečna," ozval sa tenký hlások za mojím chrbtom.

Len silou vôle som nezvreskla od ľaku a prekvapenia a pomaly sa otočila. Za mnou stál domáci škriatok taký drobný, že ho takmer nebolo vidno od zeme. Na sebe mal červenkastú handru a uši také veľké, že by mohol konkurovať aj Dumbovi z tej detskej rozprávky. Veľké, zelené oči sa mu leskli od žiare plápolajúceho ohňa. Na moment som užasla, pretože domáceho škriatka som nikdy nevidela tak zblízka, iba na obrázku. Sú celkom zlatí, nie takí odpudzujúci alebo strašidelní ako raráškovia. Netuším, čo proti nim otec a Minister majú.

„Ja, eh...ehm...kto si?" vypadlo zo mňa nakoniec. Škriatok sa mi hlboko uklonil.

„Som Neal, slečna," predstavil sa. „Slečna volala domáceho škriatka, tak je Neal tu."

Zmohla som len na: „Eh." Volala som? Och, aha, to musí myslieť ten môj plán zohnať škriatka.

„Neal, bol by si taký láskavý a priniesol tuto môjmu priateľovi horúci čaj a možno nejaké sušienky, ak ešte nejaké ostali od večere?" požiadala som ho.

Neal sa zase uklonil. „Neal to urobí, slečna, Neal je tu k vašim službám, slečna." Ozvalo sa PUK a nebolo ho.

Ešte asi tridsať sekúnd som stála na mieste, ohromená tým, čo sa stalo za posledných pár minút, potom hlúpo zažmurkala a sadla si vedľa Remusa. Našťastie sa už prestal odťahovať (nieže by mal kam, keďže sedel na úplnom kraji), iba sa kolísal, čosi šepkal a ďalej ma strašil svojím čudným správaním.

„Vydrž, hneď tu bude čaj," chlácholila som ho, „upokojí ťa a zahreje." Odmietavo zavrtel hlavou a nechcel sa mi pozrieť do tváre. Položila som mu dlaň na líce a prinútila ho otočiť sa na mňa. Vyzeral stratene, zúfalo, akoby ho prenasledovalo niečo strašné a on sa predtým nemal kam ukryť.

„Bude to dobré, som pri tebe a nechystám sa odísť," vravela som mu. „Nech sa deje čokoľvek, pomôžem ti. Šálka čaju všetko napraví, uvidíš."

„Mňa nejde napraviť," šepol.

Zavrela som hlavou. „Samozrejme, že áno, tak ako každého z nás, hoci o tom často pochybujeme."

Zase sa ozvalo puknutie a pred nami sa zjavil Neal s podnosom so sušienkami a kanvicou čaju, ktorý bol preňho priveľký. Čudovala som sa, že ho nezlomil. Vzala som si ho od neho a položila na stôl.

„Ďakujem ti veľmi pekne, Neal," prehovorila som, „zachránil si nás." Vystrúhal ďalší zo svojich hlbokých úklonov a ja som prevrátila očami.

„Prosím ťa, prestaň sa klaňať, nie som kráľovná ani nič podobné." Prekvapene si ma premeral zelenými očami veľkými ako podšálky.

„Ako si slečna želá," prikývol, no aj tak sa uklonil. Vzdychla som si a radšej vzdala vopred prehratý boj.

Donútila som Remusa vypiť takmer celú dávku čaju a zjesť desať vanilkových koliesok, kým sa neprestal triasť ako osika. Do hodiny, alebo koľko času to vlastne ubehlo, už sedel vystretý vedľa mňa, deku prehodil cez moje nohy a v dlaniach zvieral šálku čaju. Takmer sme sa nerozprávali, Remus vyzeral, že nad niečím rozmýšľa a mne začali klesať viečka, ako som tak nesústredene civela do ohňa. Za ten čas trochu pohasol a stratil svoju žiaru, ale možno to bolo aj tým, že sa za oknami blížilo svitanie.

„Ďakujem ti, Aurora," ozval sa Remus do ticha a ja som sa mierne strhla z polospánku, do ktorého som upadla.

„To nestojí za reč," odmávla som to a odložila prázdnu šálku na podnos, „urobil by to každý."

„Určite nie, preto som ti naozaj zaviazaný, aj za to, že sa nič nepýtaš."

„Keby si chcel, aby som to vedela, povedal by si mi to," stisla som mu plece. Pohľad uprel do šálky a jemne ju obracal v dlhých prstoch.

„Nemôžem, ani keby som chcel," povedal ticho, „nechcem, aby si ma nenávidel alebo o mne zmýšľala inak."

„Toho sa vážne nemusíš báť, Remus," uisťovala som ho, „si môj kamarát a mám ťa rada, to sa nikdy nezmení." Na rozlúčku sa mi z neho podarilo dostať aspoň jeden malý úsmev a potom som už vybehla späť do izby a unavene sa zložila späť do studených perín.

Nakoniec som nepotrebovala špičkový mejkap, prvotriedny účes a sexy ohoz, Kaiden aj tak vyzeral, že stratil dych. Podarilo sa mi ukecať baby na obyčajné čierne pančuchy, predĺžené biele tielko a rifľovú košeľu, moju obľúbenú. Pôvodne mi chceli nanútiť šaty otrasne kanárikovej farby, ale obaja s Kaidenom žltú neznášame a ja nie som práve typ na šaty, takže ten plán hneď stroskotal. Potom sme urobili kompromis- žiadne šaty, ale žiadne rifle a sveter, a tak sa z toho zrodilo toto. Ale učesať ma a namaľovať som im už zakázať nedokázala. Cítila som sa ako v jednom z tých televíznych programov, kde prechádzate kozmetickou úpravou a, úprimne, ani trochu sa mi to nepáčilo. Výsledok však stál za to, vyzerala som dobre, perfektne pripravená na rande, a predsa stále ako...no, ja.

S Kaidenom sme sa stretli vo Vstupnej hale tesne pred odchodom do dedinky. Vo svojich obyčajných čiernych džínsoch a bledofialovej košeli, ktorá zvýrazňovala jeho svetlé vlasy a koženej bunde vyzeral na zožratie. Za ten čas, čo sme spolu, som si k nemu našla cestu, naučila sa ho vnímať nie ako kamaráta, ale ako chalana, _môjho_ chalana. A, hej, aby som nezabudla, s mojimi hormónmi to robilo vážne katastrofálne veci! Boli totálne v koncoch a vždy, keď som ho uvidela v celej tej jeho prirodzenej kráse a oáze šarmu, mala som chuť vrhnúť sa naňho.

Podišiel ku mne, objal ma okolo pása a zfleku ma pobozkal, len tak, pred všetkými našimi spolužiakmi. Bolo mi to úplne vietekde, zatvorila som oči, postavila sa mierne na špičky, keďže som mala nízke mokasíny (bojovala som za ne zubami nechtami) a on bol aj tak vysoký ako Astronomická veža a pobozkala ho vášnivo späť. Nemýlila som sa, dokázala by som ho milovať a myslím, že sa tak za uplynulé týždne aj stalo. Tak napríklad, o slovo sa prihlásili motýliky, srdce mi v jeho prítomnosti zakaždým búšilo ako opreteky a dosť často som naňho myslela. Prečítala som dosť kníh, aby som vedela, že sú to prvé príznaky.

Niekto blízko nás nahlas zapískal, čo nás prinútilo odtrhnúť sa od seba. Obzrela som sa a videla Brylena ako na mňa žmurká a druhou rukou si tisne smejúcu sa Sybil k boku. Ukázal nám zdvihnuté palce.

„Staraj sa o seba!" zakričal Kaiden a pritiahol si ma k sebe. Zakrývala som si tvár rukami, aby nikto nevidel, ako sa červenám a tiež aby som udusila výbuch smiechu.

V Rokville sme sa ako prvé vydali na prechádzku po dedine a obchodíkoch, aby sme sa popozerali, či sa tam niečo zmenilo alebo nie. Až na ministerské plagáty s tvárami hľadaných smrťožrútov rozlepených všade po ulici, bolo všetko rovnaké. Keďže vonku bolo minimálne mínus tridsať a pomaly som si prestávala cítiť prsty na rukách, hoci mi ich Kaiden zahrieval svojimi dlaňami, zapadli sme do Troch metiel a prebojovali sa cez masu našich spolužiakov dnu. Žiadny stôl však nebol voľný, tak som potiahla Kaidena smerom k Hagridovi, ktorý úplne sám popíjal...merlinviečo.

„Ahoj, Hagrid, máš voľné?" opýtala som sa ho s úsmevom. Zdvihol hlavu od pohára a tiež ma obdaril širokým úsmevom.

„Jasnačka, Aurora, pre teba vždy."

Kaiden nám skočil po ďatelinové pivo a ja som sa zatiaľ usadila oproti Hagridovi.

„Jak sa ti darí, Rory? Škole šecko v porádku, há?" zaujímal sa Hagrid.

„No, zatiaľ žijem," odvetila som. „A čo ty? Nejaký nový domáci maznáčikovia?" Následne mi začal rozprávať o nejakých červoplazoch, ktoré začínajú rýchlo rásť a o „čiernych malých potkanoch, čo mu rozrývajú záhradu". Musela som sa ovládať, aby som nevybuchla do smiechu, keď mi došlo, že tými potkanmi myslí krtkov.

„Takže ty a Kaiden," nadškrol Hagrid opatrne a ja som cítila, ako mi do tváre stúpa horúčava a tým dusným vzduchom v bare to nebolo.

„Hej, už to tak vyzerá," vydralo sa zo mňa.

„Prajem ti to, Aurora," hrejivo sa na mňa usmial, „zaslúžiš si byť šťastná."

Nikdy som sa dlho medzi ľuďmi necítila vo svojej koži, hlavne teraz, keď som musela znášať udivené, vražedné alebo natešené pohľady všetkých naokolo. Kaidenove fanúšičky veru neboli nadšené, že ich idol je už mimo trhu a dávali mi to patrične najavo. Prsty na rukách by mi boli málo, keby som sa pokúsila spočítať, koľko výhražných listov som od nich už dostala. Nikomu som o tom však nepovedala. Keď za Hagridom prišli nejakí jeho známi, čo robia na Ministerstve, navrhla som Kaidenovi, aby sme šli niekam inam a on ochotne súhlasil.

Bolo už celkom neskoro, alebo sa mi to iba zdalo, pretože v túto dobu noc prichádzala skôr, ako som bola zvyknutá cez leto a výrazne sa ochladilo, takže som v momente oľutovala, že som si predsa len nezobrala ten sveter. Kaiden sa otáčal smerom do dedinky, no ja som ho chytila za lakeť a pokrútila hlavou. Vedela som, kam chcem ísť a ťahala nechápavého Kaidena za sebou.

Výhľad na areál školy z Astronomickej veže vždy patril k mojimi najobľúbenejším veciam na Rokforte. Nikdy by ma neomrzelo stáť tam a dívať sa pred seba, aj keď tam nie je nič, čo by som ešte nepoznala , a to aj za cenu, že mi odmŕza celé telo a vietor ma bičuje po tvári a ničí mi starostlivo zapletené vlasy. Kaiden sa postavil za mňa, objal ma rukami okolo pása a oprel si bradu o moje plece. Vďačne som sa oňho oprela a bola rada, že je tam so mnou, že ho mám a že sa oňho môžem oprieť, nech sa deje čokoľvek.

„Vždy si milovala pohľad na Rokfort," zašepkal mi do ucha a jeho teplý dych ma pošteklil na krku. „Pamätáš si, keď si ma sem v prváku dovliekla?"

Ticho som sa zasmiala. „Jasné, bál si sa, že ťa idem zhodiť dolu."

„Keby si videla svoj výraz, myslela by si si to isté," bránil sa.

Zatvorila som oči a spomínala na ten deň raz na jar, keď som Kaidenovi už dôverovala dosť natoľko, aby som mu ukázala miesto, ktoré sa stalo mojím útočiskom a kde som trávila viac času ako na svojom internáte alebo v knižnici. Bolo to krátko potom, čo ma Marlene zase naštvala, tým, že mi vyhádzala celý šatník a napchala tam svoje veci, takže sa mu nečudujem, že si myslel, že ho chcem skopnúť dole. A potom si pamätám, že sme tancovali. V daždi. Dve malé, bláznivé decká, ktoré netušili, ako sa vlastne tancuje, kedy ide ktorá noha a koledovali si o zápal pľúc. Ale poviem vám, že za všetky tie roky na Rokforte, táto spomienka patrí medzi moji najmilšie.

„Tiež na to rád spomínam," pošepkal Kaiden a otočil ma tvárou k sebe. Pomaly som otvorila oči a zahľadela sa do tých jeho žiarivých, ktoré som milovala najviac na svete.

Dal si moje ruky okolo krku, privinul si ma bližšie a potom vytiahol z vrecka svoj prútik a takmer nečujne vyslovil kúzlo. Usmiala som sa, keď mi tvár ožiarilo svetlo sviečok, ktoré sa okolo nás mihotali vo vzduchu ako tie vo Veľkej sieni. V ten deň, keď sme tancovali, mi toto kúzlo ukázal a ja som vedela, že to je zase jeho prejav dôvery voči mne. Kaiden si zastrčil prútik späť a znova ma objal okolo pása.

„Pamätáš si ešte tú melódiu?" opýtala som sa.

Ako na odpoveď ju začal potichu hmkať a jemne sa so mnou pohupovať na mieste. Je to síce päť rokov, no aj tak sa ani jeden z nás nenaučil tancovať, na čo aj? Teenageri netancujú valčík a nepatrí to k povinným zručnostiam. Mne sa aj tak páčilo toto jemné kolísanie na mieste a objímanie sa. Nehýbali sme sa z miesta, nič sme nehovorili...iba sme sa držali a nechceli pustiť, pretože v takýchto chvíľach sme nachádzali spojenie hlbšie a krajšie ako keď sa držíme za ruky, vyznávame si lásku alebo sa bozkávame. Poviete si, že som prehnane sentimentálna, ale ja som to tak proste cítila. Vždy to tak bolo.

Kaiden ma k sebe pritisol ešte pevnejšie a ja som sa mu oprela o plece. Ruky som presunula na jeho chrbát a nechala viečka klesnúť. Počula som jeho dych, cítila tlkot jeho srdca hneď vedľa toho svojho a mala pocit akoby sa aj oni zapájali do melódie, ktorú ticho spieval. Milovala som jeho hlas, bol taký melodický, príjemný, medový... Bol pre mňa dokonalou uspávankou. Moje srdce bilo iba preňho, pre túto chvíľu a pre tú pieseň, ktorej názov nepoznám, no možno v tom je to čaro. Takto môže navždy patriť iba nám, spoločne s týmto miestom, týmto jedinečným okamihom, tak ako my patríme jeden druhému. Už o tom nebolo žiadnych pochýb.

Odtiahla som sa od jeho ramena a zahľadela sa mu do tváre, na ktorej tancovali plamene a robili ju ešte krajšou; jeho modré oči sa jagali ako drahokamy. V takýchto chvíľach som dokonale chápala, prečo ho tie dievčatá stále prenasledujú, zamilovane nad ním vzdychajú a preklínajú ma vo svojich listoch. Kaiden bol ako ten princ na bielom koni, po ktorom každá z nás túži, lebo si myslíme, že nás potom čaká to rozprávkové „žili šťastne až naveky". Ja som rozprávkam nikdy neverila, hoci som mala niekedy pocit, že v jednej žijem. Čarodejnícky svet má od dysneyoviek ďaleko, Rokfort nie je kráľovský zámok a ja nie som princezná o nič viac ako je Kaiden princom. Je niečím oveľa lepším, pretože je skutočný, z mäsa a kostí, nie iba naivný sen malých dievčat. A je môj.

„Aurora," šepol moje meno, no bolo v tom toľko citu, až som sa celá zachvela a moje srdce vynechalo úder, ako keby povedal tie dve nezvrátiteľné slová. Vedela som, že teraz je tá správna chvíľa.

Naklonila som sa k nemu a ticho povedala: „Ľúbim ťa, Kaiden."

 **Tak čo na to poviete, príliš sladké? A odpustíte mi toľko Auden scénok? :D**

 **Och, a veľmi pekne ďakujem za reviews, veľmi ste ma nimi potešili ;) I love you so much! 3**

 **Strana 7**


End file.
